Keep Holding On
by xNearImpossiblex
Summary: Her mother a Waterbender. Her father a Firebender. She was banished from the Fire Nation never knowing either of them. So when the journey of the Avatar begins, will Lian take the chance to find out the secrets of her past? And with a certain prince?
1. Preface

_This is my first Avatar story, so please be nice--or at least try, whatever. I've recently become addicted to this awesome show--anime or not--and have become a big fan of a certain, hoteheaded prince. Thus, my reasoning for writing this story. It will follow the main plotline of the show and if this story goes well, I will continue on with what happens after the show. Now, I know some people are hesitant to read shows with a canon character and an OC paired up, but I want to do it anyway. So, please enjoy--this is just the preface--and review, telling me what you think. Constructive criticisim is always welcome. However, flaming and rude comments are unnecessary--don't like it, don't read._

* * *

**Preface**

Snow fell quite often in the South Pole yet, today it fell unusually hard. Not that anyone minded. As long as it wasn't a blizzard then life could carry on in the Southern Water Tribe normally. That included two young siblings, who were on the very outskirts of their village playing.

The little boy and little girl were in the middle of a snowball fight when the youngest sibling—who happened to be the girl—spotted something floating on the icy, but clear waters. She stopped making a snowball while furrowing her brows. "Sokka," the girl called to her older brother, her blue eyes still fixated on the figure on the sea.

"What?" he answered curiously.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing a gloved finger.

"Ha! That won't work this time, Katara!" Sokka scoffed with a smirk. He raised his "perfect" snowball to throw it at his sister.

She huffed. "No, really, Sokka! There is something on the water!" she retorted, stomping her booted foot childishly. He gave her a skeptical expression Katara pointed again. "_Look!"_

"_Fine._ I'll play along." The boy decided to humor her and lowered his snowball while peering out on the waters where Katara was pointed. His eyes widened upon seeing that his sister was right: there was something floating out there!

He jumped. "I think that's a person!" Sokka exclaimed aghast.

"A person?" Katara snapped her head to him with wide eyes before looking back out.

"Yeah! And I think they're hurt!" He dashed towards the edge of the ice they stood upon. "We have to help them!" His sibling hurried after to him.

They stood on the edge trying to get a better look of the person floating on what appeared to be driftwood. The boy and girl exchanged frantic looks thinking of quick ways to help rescue the person before they slipped, drifted further away, or got eaten by a sea animal.

"Katara, do you can do some kinda waterbending?" Sokka inquired.

She curtly nodded with a determined face, "Yeah."

Taking a deep breath, the young child closed her eyes. She extended her hands out towards the figure then, smoothly yet, shakily brought her hands back causing the waters to move towards the two of them bringing the person to the shore.

As it turned out, the figure was female. A girl around Sokka's age, maybe a year older—it was hard to tell because her long, black, and soaking wet hair hung around her pale face. It seemed she was unconscious as well—mostly because Katara's waterbending hadn't stirred the girl. Acting quickly, Sokka, with the assistance of his sister, pulled the girl from within the waters and placed her carefully onto the shore. Sokka moved her thick strands from her face to reveal something neither child had expected.

Just beneath the girl's left eye, down her cheek and neck into her red clothing were what seem to be fresh burns—very painful burns. They looked like they were done days ago and hadn't been properly treated. No wonder why the girl was unconscious. However, Sokka and Katara wondered where someone could receive such terrible wounds.

Before either one could figure it out, the girl began to wake.

Moaning softly, the injured girl's eyes steadily fluttered open—her left eye partially opened though. Her midnight blue orbs slowly and weakly looked around before gazing up at the two children hovering over her. She just stared, not knowing whether to be scared or not of the strangers.

"Wh-Who are you?" Katara asked apprehensively.

"…Li-Lian…" the older girl replied, her voice barely audible.

Katara and Sokka exchanged glances before returning their attention to Lian. Gently, Sokka smiled. "Its okay, Lian. You're safe now." he reassured softly. Lian just stared up at them before closing her eyes again allowing darkness to consume her again—that time willingly.

Somehow those few words reassured her. She was safe now. In the South Pole.


	2. Chapter: One

_So, I know I just posted the preface, but I want to get this story out there. Anyway, like I said in the preface, this is a ZukoxOC story. It will follow the show's plotline with a few twists of my own. I hope you enjoy and will review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flaming in unnecessary and inapporpiate--don't like, don't read. Thanks again._

* * *

**Chapter: One**

**Ten Years Later…** She didn't mind fishing as technically it was the people of the Southern Water Tribe's real source of food. However, there was one real problem with fishing for one's meals: it was _extremely _tedious. Thankfully, Lian had her closest and only friends—more like family—to keep her entertained.

"All right," Sokka, Lian's best friend and brother of sorts, began. His voice was almost like a whisper as he sat at the front of the three's little canoe. "You two girls stay _real _quiet, so I can catch this guy." he told the two girls with him as he raised his spear slowly.

"You've been staying that for the past t_hree _hours, Sokka." Lian teased dully as she lounged leisurely in the middle of the boat. Next to her, in the back of the canoe, Lian's "little sister", Katara snickered into her gloved hand.

Scowling back at the females, Sokka huffed. "Just be quiet and watch, Lian. This is how you catch a fish." he retorted.

Rolling her midnight blue eyes, Lian waved her hand. "Carry on, Master Fisherman." she said sarcastically. Again, Katara hid her laughter at the two friends' tiny, but usual quarrel. Just nodding, the only male of the group returned to trying to catch the small fish swimming in the icy waters before him.

Once the ponytailed young man was busy, Lian turned to Katara and motioned her towards her. Curious, the younger girl moved to the older. The pretty brunet leaned in to hear what her adopted sister had to say. "This is a really good time to practice some of those bending techniques I taught you." Lian whispered into Katara's ear.

"You think so?" Katara blinked. Her voice sounded eager; she always loved trying out what Lian had taught her.

"Yeah. Try catching a fish. Show your brother how it's done." nodded Lian with a mischievous smirk.

Katara soon had an expression that matched the dark-haired girl's. "Good idea."

With that, Katara went back to the very back of the boat and took a deep breath. She pulled off one of her heavy gloves and took a deep breath. The fourteen-year-old motioned her hand in such a way that a passing fish emerged from the crystal sea, surrounding by a small bubble of water. Katara beamed triumphant and glanced back at Lian, who was watching intently. Lian gave a thumbs up with a smile. Katara's smile widened.

"Hey, Master Fisherman. Check out what your sister caught." Lian said, tugging on Sokka's furry hood.

"Cut it out, Lian. I'm busy." He swatted her hand away.

"But, Sokka! Look! I caught a fish!" Katara exclaimed happily, moving the floating fish back and forth through the air.

"Be quiet, you two! I got you now, fishy!" Sokka raised his spear, ready to strike.

Bad idea…

Just as Sokka raised his weapon, Katara had moved her fish so far behind her to show her sibling that it caused the water bubble to burst. Sokka ended up soaking wet and Lian ended up with a flopping fish in her hands.

"Hey. Look at that. I caught a fish and I didn't even have to do anything." Lian joked, dumping the fish into the small basket the three adolescents had brought with them. "Being lazy always pays off."

"How is it every time one of you do silly water magic, I end up soaking wet, Katara?!" Sokka whined, smoothing back his brown bangs from his tanned face.

The girls shot him looks. "It's not _magic_, genius. It's _waterbending_." they said in unison. "It's--"

"Yeah, yeah! I know! It's an ancient technique that's a huge part of our history! I get it!" he snapped, throwing up his arms. He shook his head. "But if I were you two, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

Katara and Lian scoffed.

"You're seriously calling us the weird ones?" Lian said. "Talk about calling the kettle black."

"_Really_. At least we don't flex our muscles every time we see our reflections in the water." concurred Katara.

Lian laughed. "He's even doing it now!" she pointed, guffawing at the fact that Sokka was indeed flexing his biceps in the water.

Blushing, Sokka stopped what he was doing and spun around. "Oh, shut up! I don't--"

Before he could even finish, the canoe jolted causing all of them to cry out in surprise. They all whipped around to see that a bunch of ice had made them turn off course and they were now headed for a strong current through a whole bunch of tiny icebergs.

All three screamed as the water twisted them this and that quickly. So quick it was hard to for anyone of them to steer correctly in order to avoid the icebergs. They tried though, they tried really hard.

Unfortunately, their efforts were futile.

The three couldn't avoid one particular iceberg causing the canoe to crash making the teenagers fly out. Again, they screamed, but thankfully, the iceberg they crashed into had been what saved them from falling into the brisk waters.

Everything settled and the three all sighed in relief as they laid on their stomachs.

"Talk about close encounters." Lian said, pushing herself up by her arms. She glanced between her "brother" and "sister". "You two okay?"

"Yeah." the siblings responded.

"Though, if _someone_ hadn't waterbended and distracted me, we wouldn't be in this mess." mumbled Sokka, brushing himself off.

"Are you saying this is _my_ fault?" Katara said dumbfounded by her older brother's comment.

"_Yes_!" he snapped. He then, jammed his thumb in Lian's direction. "And it's _your _fault for encouraging her to continue practicing her freakiness, which got us into this mess!"

Lian's jaw dropped. "You _cannot_ blame me for this. _You're _the one who was steering and wasn't watching where we were going. So _you're--_" The sixteen-year-old pressed her index against his nose. "—The one at fault here."

"I second that!" added Katara angrily.

Rolling his blue eyes, Sokka crossed his arms. "I knew I shouldn't have brought you two with me. I should've left you at home. Hunting in no place for girls." he claimed.

Neither girl could believe that he had said that. And both opened their mouths to give him a piece of their mind. Katara beat Lian to the punch and spoke out first while getting to her booted feet, "Ugh! You are the most sexist, immature, monkey-brained jerk I have ever met! It's an embarrassment to be related to you!" she yelled, swinging her hands back.

Lian and Sokka's eyebrows arched as they noticed the water behind her wave back when Katara did that.

Katara continued ranting, "Ever since Mom died, I've been doing everything around the house! Lian is the only one who helps me with the chores and she's not even related to us!" There came a sudden cracking from the large iceberg in front of the flat one Lian, Sokka, and Katara were perched upon.

"I even do the laundry and have you ever smelled your socks, Sokka?!" Katara went on shouting.

More cracking. Lian and Sokka's eyes widened seeing the damage Katara's rage was creating.

"Uh, Katara, sweetie?" Lian cautiously called, but was ignored.

"It's _disgusting!_ Nauseating!" Katara waved her hands around furiously. More cracking. "Well, no more! From this point on, you are officially on your own, Sokka!"

"Katara, calm down!" Sokka pleaded.

"You hear me?! On your own!" screamed Katara.

That had done it.

The iceberg cracked and broke in half. All cried out in exclaim as the broken pieces crashed into the waters. Water flew up and the icy platform Sokka, Lian, and Katara rocked rapidly; they clung to one another.

Finally, everything calmed.

Or so they had thought.

A bright light from before submerged from the depths of the waters blinding the teens. They covered their eyes and Sokka placed a protective arm around both girls until they could finally see. When they could, Sokka kept his arm around Lian and Katara yet, had his machete now extended in case anything had dangerous had appeared from the light.

Strangely, nothing dangerous had come out of the light. Just another iceberg. Another big, but rounded iceberg. Nonetheless, when they looked closer, they saw that there was more to this iceberg.

Within it were two figures. One seemed to be a large creature and the other a small person. Suddenly, the person glowed—or at least the arrows on the person did.

"There's a person in there!" Katara cried, pulling away from her family. She grabbed Sokka's weapon from his hand and jogged towards the larger iceberg.

"Katara, wait! It could be dangerous!" Sokka chased after her. Shaking her head, Lian followed her friends.

By the time, Lian had reached the other two, Katara was whacking at the iceberg with her brother's machete. It looked like it was going to take the brunette forever to break the ice in order to free the person, so Lian stepped up to help yet, before she could light exploded for the third time that day. Again, Sokka's arms wound around the females.

The light faded and a huge chunk of the iceberg was gone. And on top of it was an unconscious boy, who was bald and covered in blue arrow tattoos.

The boy slid down the ice. Katara rushed forward and caught the boy. She smiled relieved that she had gotten him before he could slid into the waters.

Furrowing a brow, Lian stepped up and looked over the other girl's shoulder. "Is he…dead?" she asked.

"No," Katara shook her head. "He's still breathing. Thank goodness."

Sokka, for some reason, got the idea that it was okay to poke the little boy, who seemed at least twelve, with the stick end of his spear. Deadpanning, Lian smacked his arm to stop him. He did, shooting his best friend a look as he rubbed his arm. She returned the look evenly, not the least bit intimidated.

They glare war was put to a stop when Katara exclaimed, "He's waking up!" Sokka and Lian snapped their heads to the boy, who was indeed becoming conscious.

With a very soft groan, his opened revealing innocent gray hues. They instantly landed on Katara as she was the closest to him and they lit up when they did. He began to speak, his voice barely audible, "C-Can I ask you something?" He sounded just as sweet as he appeared.

"Uh, sure. What is it?" Katara said hesitantly. Behind her, Lian and Sokka exchanged quizzical expressions.

"Come…Come closer."

So she did.

The boy suddenly seemed more awake as a huge, energetic grin appeared on his face. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

Katara took aback, blinking. "Um…okay? Sure?"

"Yay!" the boy sprang up from Katara's arms.

"I've never been frozen in an iceberg or anything, but is it normal to behave like that?" Lian questioned, whispering to Sokka beside her. "He's so…lively considering he was frozen."

Shrugging, Sokka stepped forward and began poking the boy. "Okay. How are you perfectly fine? You were frozen? Why were frozen?" he interrogated.

"I don't know. I don't know what's really going on actually." the younger and smaller boy admitted, gently pushing Sokka's weapon away.

He then, became distracted by a growling sound. The boy climbed up the ice he had just came out of and disappeared over the top. The three he left behind exchanged puzzled looks before moving around the ice to see what the preteen was doing.

It turned out that the boy was trying to wake up a giant, fluffy creature with arrows like the boy and six legs. Katara, Sokka, and Lian's jaws dropped flabbergasted by the size of the monster. "What the heck is that!?" cried Sokka.

"Appa. He's my flying basin." the bald boy responded, petting the animal's large nose.

Sokka scoffed, crossing hi arms. "_Riiiight._ And this is my flying friend and sister, Lian and Katara." His voice dripped with sarcasm as the girls turned to him strangely.

The other male seemed to ignore Sokka's joke as he asked innocently, "So do you three live around here?"

"Don't answer that!" Sokka quickly said, raising his spear and pointing it at the little boy. "You saw that bright light! He was probably signaling the Fire Nation!"

Rolling her eyes, Lian whacked her companion across the back of his head. "Don't be ridiculous. Does he look evil to you?" she pointed out. The little boy gave a cute and wide smile—there was no way anyone that adorable could be bad.

"You didn't have to hit me…" Sokka pouted, rubbing his head. Lian just rolled her eyes again.

"Don't mind them." Katara said to the boy sweetly. "The paranoid one is my older brother, Sokka. Like he said, I'm Katara," She motioned to herself then, to the oldest person there. "And this is our friend, Lian." Lian waved a hand.

"What's your name?" asked Katara.

"Oh! I'm…I'm…" The boy's face scrunched up before he sneezed. No, he didn't just sneeze, he shot up into the air. In shock, Sokka, Katara, and Lian watched him go up then, come back down sliding to them. the boy sniffled and rubbed his nose. "Sorry. I'm Aang. Nice to meet you."

"Y-You…you just sneezed and shot ten feet into the air…" choked out Sokka, completely dumbfounded.

"Really? It felt higher." muttered Aang, scratching his cheek.

"And that's _normal_?" Lian said slowly with raised brows.

"Um, yes?" Aang answered, not sure of what was being asked.

A soft, excited gasp escaped Katara's lips. "You're an Airbender!" she claimed with bright eyes.

"Sure am." nodded Aang proudly.

"That's not possible." Lian shook her head.

"Not possible?" Aang cocked his head to the side confused.

"Kids in icebergs, flying basin, and Airbenders," Sokka listed, throwing up his hands. "That's it! I'm officially going home where everything isn't crazy and makes sense!" He walked to the edge of the ice only to stop short.

Lian patted his shoulder with a playful smirk. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead. You can walk on water, right?" Sokka just glared back at her over his shoulder.

"If you guys need to get home, I can give ya a lift on Appa." offered Aang, patting the flying basin. Lian instantly made a face at that that only Sokka caught.

"That would be great!" Katara said gratefully, clasping her hands together. "Thank you so much!" With Aang's helping hand, Katara climbed into the saddle on Appa.

"There is no way I'm getting on that thing." Sokka stated, his fists on his hips.

"Uh, I'm gonna have to second that." piped up Lian, raising her index finger.

"Well, if you have a better idea on getting home then, please enlighten me." Katara quipped.

Sokka opened and closed his mouth a few times before giving up with a deep sigh. He looked to Lian, whose face was still contorted in discomfort. "Sorry, Lian." he apologized.

Lian looked to him desperately. "Sokka! You can't be serious! B-But, Appa's…Appa's…" Her frantic eyes peered to the large monster before them. "Well, look at him! He's big! Tall! And if he flies, that's even worse!"

"I know, I know, but there's no other way to get home. Our canoe is gone." Sokka pointed out.

"What's the matter?" Aang asked from on top of his basin's head.

"N-Nothing! Nothing's the matter!" Lian laughed nervously, shaking her hands rapidly.

However, "Lian's afraid of heights." Sokka said.

"Sokka!" she whipped around on him, her face bright red. "Why don't you tell the whole world? I'm sure the Water Tribe in the North Pole didn't hear you!"

"What? It's true! You are afraid of heights!" Sokka said innocently, holding up his hands defensively.

"Ugh! I'm not afraid of heights!" she snapped before stomping towards Appa, Katara, and Aang.

"Lian, I was just telling the truth! You can't seriously be mad at me!" whined her friend, following her.

"Just shut up, will you?!" Lian huffed, scrambling up Appa to join her sister. Lian immediately grew weary at the height, but tried keeping a calm demeanor as she sat in the far back. Sokka climbed in the back with her, trying to apologize. She ignored him.

"It's okay, Lian. We'll go slowly, so you won't get scared." Aang reassured, taking the reins.

"I'm not afraid!" she retorted stubbornly, her cheeks still flushed.

"But--"

"Can we just go home already? Gran Gran is going to be worried."

Shrugging, Aang looked forward. "Okidokie. Lets go, Appa. Yip yip!"

With that, the flying basin sprang into the air. Lian whimpered and slammed her eyes shut while unintentionally latched onto Sokka's arm, who blushed slightly. He peered down at her and asked if she was alright. Lian just nodded, not wanting to open her eyes. Nevertheless, the group didn't stay suspended in the air for very long as they ended up in the water. All blinked in surprised, even Lian.

"Uh…last time I checked this wasn't considered flying." Sokka pointed out.

"Appa's tired. He just woke up. When he's really awake, Appa will be soaring all over the place." Aang stated, looking back at the three.

"This is perfectly fine. I am totally okay with this." Lian quickly admitted with a big smile. Her midnight blue spheres shot Sokka a glare while pinching the arm she was holding onto. "Don't. Complain. Understand?" she hissed.

He winced because of her tone and pinching. "Y-Yes, ma'am!" Sokka nodded frantically, swallowing hard.

Lian grinned, patting her friend's arm. "Good boy."

After that, no one said much else as Appa swam through the icy waters—around them, the daylight was steadily ebbing into the night. Aang drove—sort of—and Katara gave him directions every now and then to the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka and Lian just lounged in the back. It was going to be a long ride, but at least it was going to be a peaceful one.


	3. Chapter: Two

_I know, I know. I already have two segments out and no reviews, but I'm still gonna try. Anyway, here's chapter two or segment three. Please, enjoy and REVIEW. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flaming in unnecessary. Thankies._

* * *

**Chapter: Two**

It had taken the group a while to arrive back at the Southern Water Tribe, but ultimately, they did. It was very late at night when they returned home. Everyone was very tired and ready to go to sleep. Well, at least, Lian, Sokka, and Katara were; Aang was already asleep by the time they arrived.

Not wanting to disturb anyone in the small yet, quaint village, the adolescents moved quietly through their home towards their family's tent. Sokka ended up carrying a slumbering Aang on his back, Lian and Katara supported one another's exhausted bodies as they walked, and Appa remained on the very outskirts of the village.

Lian, Sokka, and Katara made it to their family's tent only to be stopped by an elderly woman standing in the middle of it with a stern expression. The three exchanged anxious glances, knowing they were going to be in deep trouble.

"Where have you three been? Hunting for fish couldn't have seriously taken you this long." Gran Gran asked in a firm voice.

"When you're with Sokka it does." yawned Lian, leaning on Katara. With sleepy eyes, Sokka glared at her, who ignored it.

"We're sorry, Gran Gran." Katara yawned that time, resting against Lian. "We got distracted. We found an Airbender named Aang."

"This guy." Sokka lifted Aang in his arms slightly.

Gran Gran's brows furrowed. "An Airbender. That's not--"

"Possible." the three teenagers said at the same time, followed by a unison of yawns.

"But it's true. We'd give a more elaborate explanation, but we're--" Sokka began.

Lian finished for him, moving away from her "sister' and collapsed onto her bed, "Exhausted…" Like that, she was out like a light. Gran Gran, Sokka, and Katara shook their heads—same old Lian.

Sighing, Gran Gran said calmly, "All right. You two go to sleep like Lian. But tomorrow morning, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes, Gran Gran." the brother and sister nodded.

Gran Gran kissed and hugged her grandchildren, who returned the affections. Then, Sokka placed Aang on a bed before joining the rest of his family in a well-deserved sleep.

**XXX**

By the next morning, the Southern Water Tribe was buzzing with the news of Aang, the Airbending foreigner, who was still sleeping when the sun came out. Everyone was anxiously waiting for Aang to awaken while Katara told the village how they met him and more about who he was. The adults seemed scared to hear such things, but the children seemed excited—kids were innocent like that. As Katara was storytelling, Lian and Sokka were sitting by their tent busying themselves with their own activities; Sokka was sharpening his boomerang and Lian was painting a picture of him doing so.

"So, Katara seems really excited about Aang." Lian said out of the blue as her brush skillfully moved across the parchment.

"Yeah, but I don't see why." Sokka confessed in a bored tone.

His best friend looked at him weirdly, adverting her water-hued orbs from her art. "Why? It's not like every day you meet a real Airbender."

He scoffed, looking to her now. "Be logical, Lian. You and I both know that all of the Airbenders were wiped out by the Fire Nation."

"I know that, but Aang was frozen in an iceberg for God knows how long. Maybe he somehow escaped the raids and is the last surviving Air Nomad." the dark-haired girl argued.

"Lian," Sokka began, but was cut off by his sister shouting happily while dragging a now awake Aang out of the tent, "Village! gather around! Gather around!" Sokka and Lian exchanged glances and watched as the twelve people in the tribe did as Katara said.

Katara beamed and placed her hand on Aang's shoulder. "Village, this is Aang." She motioned to him. The brunette gestured to the villagers. "Aang, this is the village."

Silence fell as the villagers stared at Aang cautiously, parents bringing their children closer. Aang frowned.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" he asked Katara. The Air Nomad tugged at his yellow and orange attire. "Did Appa sneeze on me while I was asleep?"

"I'm sorry, but we are just a bit wary to trust you. Not many foreigners come to our little tribe and none of us have met an Air Nomad." Gran Gran stated, speaking for the entire tribe.

"That's my grandmother." Katara introduced the old woman.

"Call me Gran Gran."

"Hiya." Aang waved.

"Now, could someone like be scary and evil, Gran Gran?" Lian spoke up, standing beside Aang and Katara. She patted Aang's bald and tattooed head. "He's just a tiny and sweet kid."

"Exactly. Besides, who could he spear anyone with this?" Sokka stepped, up waving Aang's…stick around—they had found it in the luggage that came with Appa.

"It's not a spear," chuckled Aang, taking his stick back. He hit the bottom of it against the ice making paper wings pop out of it. "It's my air glider. It helps me with my airbendering so I could fly."

"I hate to break it to you, Aang, but last time I checked people don't fly." Sokka pointed out.

"Oh, yeah?" Aang challenged.

"Yeah."

"Watch me!"

Aang threw his glider up before going up into the sky himself. He grabbed onto his glider and starting soaring around only to end crashing into a tower of snow and sliding back to the group of people watching him. Everyone smiled and laughed, everyone but Sokka, who cried out aghast, "My watch tower!"

Sokka jogged to his precious watch tower—or what was left of it—and tried fixing it. However, just as he did that, the rest of the tower just fell over on top of him. The village and Aang laughed at Sokka's failed attempt. He wasn't laughing of course.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Aang's an Airbender and Lian and Katara are Waterbenders. You three have careless fun together." grumbled Sokka as he rose from the pile of snow. He brushed himself off and stormed off.

Aang glanced to the girls with bright eyes. "You two are Waterbenders?"

Lian and Katara looked to one another and made small smiles at him. "Sort of."

"Lian is more of a Waterbender than I am. I'm learning from her."

"But even I'm not that great. I just know the basics and some extra stuff."

"So technically, we can't really call ourselves Waterbenders." the females stated in unison.

"Maybe, but it's still cool that you both can waterbend." Aang beamed, making the girls do so.

"All right, all right. That's enough chitchat." Gran Gran spoke up, taking her granddaughter by her elbow. "Katara, you have chores to do. Lian, can you go check up on Sokka? Make sure he's not hurt."

"Yeah, sure," Lian shrugged. "But I'm sure the only thing that's hurt is his pride." She started off towards where Sokka went, but stopped briefly to look back at Aang over her shoulder. "Aang, go play with the kids in the village. I'm sure they'd like that."

"Okay! Great idea, Lian!" eagerly nodded the male, running off.

Just giggling softly, Lian shook her inky head and proceeded with her task.

Since the village was so small and Sokka's voice was so loud, it did not take Lian long to find him. He was on the outskirts of the Southern Water Tribe village with a bunch of little boys. Sokka was flailing his arm this way and that, giving a big, grand speech of being a great warrior.

Lian let out a small laugh.

It was always amusing watching her friend, but when he was talking about being a warrior and protecting the village was even more amusing. Mostly because he was saying it to a bunch of children who were no more than eight-years-old and would rather play and…

"I have to go to the bathroom!" one boy shouted, waving his hand around.

…And go to the bathroom.

"Your fathers have gone off to fight the war leaving you guys behind to defend this village, which means you must learn the ways of the warrior! And that means, _no _potty-breaks!" Sokka scolded.

"But I really need to go!" whined the child.

Scowling, Sokka sighed in frustration. "_Fine._" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who else needs to go?" All of the boys' hand shot up making Sokka irk more. "Ugh! Go! Go to the bathroom! But be back here in _five_ minutes!"

The little boys scampered off to go the bathroom. Sokka groaned until he heard uncontrollable laughter. Turning his head, he saw Lian standing there, guffawing hysterically. He made a face, his cheeks becoming warm. "And _what _is so funny, Lian?" he asked grumpily.

"W-Watching you tr-try to make a bunch of sh-shrimps big, bad warriors!" she said through her laughter. She was laughing so hard that she had to hug her sides.

"It isn't funny, Lian! This is a serious job!" Sokka retorted, stomping his foot.

"Yeah, it really looks it." Lian scoffed. She pointed behind him. "Look at your _serious _warriors, Almighty Teacher."

"Wha--? Huh?" He peered back to see that instead of going to the bathroom, the children were climbing up Appa and sliding down his back into a pile of snow. It seems Aang had set his giant pet up like a giant slide. Sokka jumped, his eyes widening. "What the--?! What are you all doing?!"

Shaking her head, Lian watched her friend scramble over to his pupils and started yelling at them and Aang. Katara came up beside her "older sister" and started giggling at the sight. "When will Sokka ever learn that kids just want to play?" she said.

"Never," Lian replied. "Sokka is always gonna be a big fuddy-duddy."

The younger girl chortled harder. "That's such a nice way to talk about your best friend, Lian."

"He may be my best friend, but that doesn't make him any less of a ditz."

"True, true."

"Will you cut it out, Aang? This is serious times! We can't just be fooling around with a war going on!" Sokka pointed out, his voice frustrated.

"Hm? A war?" Aang queried, slipping down from Appa. "What are you talking about?"

Sokka brows creased. He turned to Lian and Katara. "Is he serious?" Then, looked back to Aang. "Are you serious?"

Aang didn't seem to hear the taller boy's question as a goofy grinned crossed his face. "PENQUIN!" he shouted before hyperactively chasing after and penguin he spotted in the distance.

Lian, Katara, and Sokka blinked stupidly. Sokka glanced to the girls. "Is he serious?" he repeated.

"Seems like it." Lian said, her hands on her hips. She glanced down at her "sister". "Katara, go after Air-Boy. Make sure he doesn't get lost or something."

"Will do." Katara nodded and jogged off after their new friend.

Lian smiled, watching her go. "Y'know, those two are really cute. They'd make a nice couple." she admitted aloud.

"What?" Sokka looked to her strangely before looking off where Aang and Katara once were. He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. He's kind of goofy though. Katara's a bit too uptight for him."

"Maybe, but opposites attract. Aang could teach her to have fun and Katara could teach him how to be more responsible." she said logically.

"…Kinda like you and me." he claimed with a silly smile, his cheeks going a tad warm.

"Hmmm. I guess.' the pale female shrugged—not noticing his sudden frown. Turning on her heel, she patted his chest. "C'mon, Sokka. Let's gather your "warriors". They still have training, right?"

"Uh, right." Sokka nodded, swiftly removing his frown and smiling a little.

With that, the two went off to finds the little boys of the village.

Little did they know what leaving Katara and Aang would cause for the Southern Water Tribe and for themselves…

**XXX**

"Where are they?" Lian asked, her voice filled with concern. "They've been gone for an hour." Her fear-filled eyes peered to Sokka. "Sokka, where are they?"

"I don't, Lian, I don't know." He placed comforting hands on her shoulders. "They'll be back. There's no use in freaking out."

"But the flare. What if a passing ship of the Fire Nation saw it?" she pointed out, chewing her bottom lip anxiously.

Frowning deeply upon seeing his dear friend's intense fear and worry, Sokka pulled her into what he hoped was a reassuring embrace. "It'll be okay. They'll be alright." he rubbed her back. _I hope…_, he added to himself.

"Have Katara and the Air Nomad returned yet?" Gran Gran appeared next to the adolescents, her aged face looking just as worried as Lian. Sokka and Lian both shook their heads. Gran Gran's expression became even more scared.

"Look! They're back!" called a little girl, standing at the entrance of the frozen gates.

Exchanging glances, Gran Gran, Lian, and Sokka headed over to the entrance where the rest of the village was gathering. Sokka and Lian pushed to the front of the crowd. Katara and Aang were approaching the village, laughing and smiling the entire time.

"They're okay!" Lian breathed in relief. She tore away from the crowd and ran towards them. She threw her arms around her "sister".

Katara jumped startled by the sudden affection, but shortly and hesitantly patted her older sibling's back. "What's the matter, Lian? Why the sudden hug?" she smiled awkwardly once Lian pulled back.

Lian frowned and between the two younger teens. In the corner of her eye, she saw Sokka's angry face. She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Katara. I'm sorry, Aang. But--"

She was cut off by Sokka's yelling, "I know he wasn't to be trusted!" He thrust his index finger at Aang. "He set off a flare to signal the Fire Nation and now we could all be in danger!"

"What? You mean the flare from the fire ship?" inquired Katara. "But that was an accident."

"You know you're forbidden to go there, Katara. You know better." Gran Gran scolded.

"It's not her fault. It's mine. I convinced her to go into the ship with me. I was careless and got caught in a booby-trap. Please, don't blame Katara." Aang said, his voice regretful.

"See? He even admitted to it! He's working with the Fire Nation!" Sokka shouted.

"No, he's not, Sokka!" Katara argued. "He's good! That flare was an accident! That's all! I was there! Aang is not part of the Fire Nation! He's our friend!"

"Doesn't matter, Katara! He still did it and Fire Nation warships could be arriving at any minute!" Sokka glowered at Aang. "As of this very moment, the foreigner is banished from this tribe!"

She gasped. "You can't do that, Sokka!" Desperately, she looked to Gran Gran. "Gran Gran, please say something, stop him." she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Katara, but your brother is just doing what is right for this tribe." the old woman said with a shake of her gray head.

Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maybe, "Lian?"

"Sorry, honey. For once, I agree with Sokka." Lian admitted solemnly.

"But, but, but!" Katara started yet, Aang held up his hand to stop her. He offered a small grin. "It's okay, Katara. If they want me to leave, I will leave. I don't want to be a burden to your family."

"Good riddance." Sokka said.

Aang frowned while Katara grow angry. She grabbed the boy's hand and began heading towards Appa. "Then, I'm going with him! Aang will take me to the North Pole to find me a real waterbending master!" she announced.

"I am?" Aang asked then, shrugged. "Okay."

"Katara, wait! You can't just leave!" Lian cried.

"Katara, you can't seriously be choosing him over your own family!" Sokka shouted.

That made Katara stopped. Biting her lip, she looked back her brother, her "sister, her grandmother, and the rest of the village—was she really willing to leave them all behind? Katara's sky blue orbs looked to Aang, who was watching her carefully. She bit her lip harder.

Aang smiled tenderly. "It's okay, Katara. I'll go alone. You stay here with them. I don't want to break up a family."

"But--"

"Really, Katara. It's fine. I'll leave."

Taking a deep breath, Aang sprang up and landed on top of Appa's head. he took the reins and said the magic words to get the creature going. Soon, they were gone over the horizon leaving Katara to just stand there. Silence fell for a very long time.

Finally, Gran Gran decided to be the brave one and talk to her granddaughter. "Katara, dear,"

"I hope you're happy! That was my only chance to find a real master to teach me waterbending!" she snapped furiously. Holding back her tears of frustration, Katara stormed off. Gran Gran frowned.

"What now, Sokka?" asked Lian softly.

"We have to make preparations, that's what." he answered seriously. "The Fire Nation could be coming at any moment. You get Gran Gran and the others into the tents."

"…Right." she nodded.

They split up to start preparing. Sokka went to the family's tent to gather his weapons and Lian gathered the villagers, ushering them into their homes. Who knew when the Fire Nation would be arriving or if they would.

And they would come and they'd arrive soon…


	4. Chapter: Three

_Well, here's chapter three or segment four. Thanks to the one person who viewed the past three segments. Thanks, girl! I hope more people review this time, so I know if I should continue this story. I don't want to stop it so early because I have a lot of great ideas for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Thankies. ^-^_

* * *

**Chapter: Three**

Bells sounded throughout the village. Fire Nation warships were coming—the tribe's worst fears were coming true. But from what direction would these ships be coming? And how many? And who of the Fire Nation would be on them? Then again, did that matter? The tribe's main concern was surviving—that was all they could do.

In terrified silence, the women, the children, and the elderly waited for the Fire Nation. Everyone held their breaths watching Sokka, who stood on top of the snowy walls with his weapons ready.

Could he really take on Fire Nation soldiers? Could any of them?

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and rumble—the rumbling even caused Sokka's watch tower to crumble again, which he complained about to himself. Everyone gasped. Their gasps grew louder when the form of a giant metal ship emerged from the fog before the tribe, heading right towards them.

"Oh, man…" Sokka choked out with painted wide eyes as the ship drew closer and closer to him.

"Sokka, get out of the way, you fool!" Lian screamed, holding onto Katara protectively.

He didn't seem to hear her, too distracted by the ship moving towards him. Lian and Katara screamed out his name as the ship crashed into the shore sending Sokka flying backwards. Katara and Lian held onto each other tighter as the rest of the village moved closer to one another for comfort and safety.

The warship finally stopped and a large plank steadily fell from the bow of the boat, almost hitting Sokka. Soon, a bunch of soldiers descended the plank, following one particular soldier, who had a deadly look on his face along with a scar. He must've been the leader, but he seemed so young—he looked Lian's age. That didn't matter though, he and his cronies were Fire Nation.

Gritting his teeth, Sokka let out a war cry and flung his boomerang. Except, just as it was about to hit the scarred male, he ducked allowing the boomerang to disappear in the sky. Sokka cussed under his breath, but he wasn't going to let one mishap get him down—he had the entire Southern Water Tribe to defend.

"Never give up!" a little told the oldest male in the village as he tossed him a spear. Skillfully and gratefully, Sokka caught it and jumped to his feet.

He tried attacking the scarred man again, head on, but once more, his efforts were futile.

The scarred man swiped his armored arm swiftly, breaking off the sharp stone on the tip of the spear. Then, he snapped the stick in half before snatching it from Sokka. He hit the warrior a couple of times in the forehead with the end of the stick making Sokka fall on his backside and slide backwards.

Quickly, Sokka's sister and friend rushed to his side, kneeling next to him. "Are you okay?" Lian asked in a concerned whisper. Still glaring at their enemy, Sokka just nodded—just his pride was injured.

"All right! Enough!" the scarred boy announced with a booming voice. He stepped towards the villagers, who instinctively stepped back. "I know he's here! I know you're hiding him! Give him to me!"

No one answered, just stared at him scared, clinging to one another.

That just made him angrier. He stepped towards the tribe again, his eyes searched each person's face. His eyes lingered on Katara and Lian's faces the longest, especially on Lian, who, unlike Katara, didn't look away from his glower. Instead, Lian just stared right back into his topaz eyes with her wide midnight blue ones. Softly, she gasped in fear. Not just because he was from the Fire Nation, but also because of something in his eyes—and his face as well—was familiar to her. Maybe he felt it too because for a very brief moment, something flashed his eyes. Shaking his head, the anger and determination returned to the young man's eyes as they moved to Gran Gran.

He grabbed her by the scruff of her jacket and pulled her roughly towards him. "He should be this age, wear the attire of a monk, have arrow tattoos, and be an Air Nomad!" the male shouted.

Katara and Lian's brows furrowed. _Is he talking about Aang?_

Upon receiving no answer, the scarred boy growled in fury and shoved Gran Gran back at Lian and Katara; they held her close. He opened his mouth to yell again, but was cut off when Sokka's boomerang came flying back, hitting him right smack in the back of his head, sending his helmet off.

Now, the scarred boy was beyond mad. Fire formed in his hands causing everyone to flinch and whimper. He raised his flame-engulfed hands and was about to shoot fire at everyone when out of nowhere Aang on a penguin came sliding in and knocking him off his feet. The scarred boy slid backwards on the ice on his stomach while Aang stomped right in front of the tribe.

The penguin knocked off and waddled away. Aang just shrugged and shouted a thanks to the snow creature before shooting a pleasant smile at the scared people. "Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka. Hey, Lian." he greeted casually.

Sokka blinked. "Hey, Aang." he greeted hesitantly. He wasn't sure how to react to the spectacle that had just happened—then again, no one knew.

A confident expression crossed Aang's face as he rose to his feet. "You looking for me?" he said bravely to the scarred boy.

The scarred young man, who was now on his feet again, looked at Aang strangely. "_You're_ the Avatar, but you're just a kid." he said skeptically.

Lian, Katara, and Sokka exchanged looks, thinking the same thing: _Did he just call Aang the __**Avatar**__?_

"So? You're just a teenager." Aang pointed out calmly.

Gritting his teeth, the scarred boy motioned for his soldiers to moved aside. Obediently, they did and the boy got into a firebending stance. Aang got into an airbending stance, holding his glider firmly. They began to fight, both skillful, nimble, and agile as the other. Though, Aang was more on the defensive as he spun his glider around to twirl the fire away the boy had bended at him, extinguishing the flames.

For a while, that sequence went on until Aang was standing in front of the tribe to protect them. Yet, when the scarred boy shot fire again and Aang blew it away, it only caused some embers to fly in the villagers' direction. They cried out, cowering away from the bending.

Aang looked back and bit his lip. He had to protect those people, his new friends. The way he was going about it wasn't working. The young monk was going to have to think of another way. Shortly, he came up with a plan—one that he wasn't too happy with, but would keep the tribe safe.

He stood straight, breaking his strong stance. "If I go with you, you promise not to hurt these people?" he asked the scarred male.

For a moment, the Firebender said nothing. Ultimately, though, he straightened and gave a curt nod. Weakly, Aang smiled. The scarred boy waved his hand to his soldiers ordering them to take hold of the Air Nomad. The listened to his orders and two soldiers grabbed an arm, pinning them behind his back. Nodding, satisfied, the scarred boy, the soldiers, and Aang head towards the ship to leave.

Eyes filling with tears, Katara cried, "Aang! You can't! Don't do this!"

Aang smiled—he tried to make it reassuring and confident, but did not do such a good job. "It'll be alright, Katara. Watch Appa until I come back." he told her gently.

Tears just streamed down her face as the plank was pulled back in and closed up the ship. Katara fell to her knees. Sokka and Lian were instantly at her side. Lian pulled Katara into her arms and Sokka wrapped his around them. "H-He's gone…they took him…just like they t-took Mom…" Katara sobbed into her sister's shoulder. All Lian could do was rubbed the crying girl's back while looking to Sokka. Sokka just shook his head.

**XXX**

Lian's eyes that were the color of the South Pole waters at midnight gazed over the Southern Water Tribe as the villagers were fixing up the place from when the Fire Nation attacked not too long ago. It was heartbreaking to see the damage that had been done yet, it was a relief to see what little had been done because of Aang's bravery, which was a heartbreaking issue of its own. Lian looked to the single slender figure standing on the snowy walls of the village. _Katara…, _she thought sadly. Seeing how sad her foster sister was was even more heartbreaking.

Sighing, Lian stepped into her family's tent, moving the leathery flaps aside. Inside, was Sokka with a deep pensive look on his face. He only briefly looked to his friend when she entered the tent before briskly looking away. "I know what you're going to say, Lian." he mumbled from his place on the furry floor.

"Good," she nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then, are we going or not?"

"…I-I don't know. It could be dangerous." Sokka pointed out.

"Of course it's going to be dangerous, but Aang needs us. He saved our lives. Not to mention, have you seen how your sister is acting? She's devastated and you and I both knowing what this is reminding her of. But she's not a little kid anymore. She's strong." the dark-haired girl stated firmly.

Glancing up at her, the brown-haired boy's face grew even more sad. "You're not only talking about Katara, are you, Lian?"

She took aback. Biting her bottom lip, she looked away. "I don't…I don't know what you're talking about, Sokka…" she whispered.

Sighing deeply, Sokka rose to his feet. Placing his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him slowly, he smiled tenderly. "Pack your things. We got an airhead to save."

A smile graced Lian's cheery lips. Her smiled transformed into a small smirk. She lightly punched her friend in the shoulder. "I knew you wouldn't let me down, Sokka."

"I wouldn't ever let ya down, Lian." he beamed. "Now, pack your things."

"Yes, sir!" Lian saluted. She wasn't going to be told again. She started packing her things and Sokka started to do so as well.

Soon, the two adolescents were all packed and ready to go. Lian even packed Katara's things while Sokka set up a canoe for them to travel in.

As they loaded their supplies into the canoe, Katara began speaking noticing they were around, "We have to go get him, Sokka, Lian."

"Uh, Katara?" began Sokka, but Katara continued speaking with vigor, "I know you don't like Aang, Sokka, but he saved our village. We have to do what's right and save him from those Fire Nations thugs. And--"

It was Sokka's turn to cut her off, "_Katara_, are you gonna keep chatting or are you going come with us to save Aang?"

"Huh?" Jumping, she looked back at her family to see them standing by a canoe with supplies in it. She smiled. "Oh! Sokka! Lian! You two are the best!" she exclaimed, running up to them and throwing her arms around them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get in the boat, so we can get going." Sokka patted his sister's head.

"Yeah, before Gran Gran catches us and chews our ears off." added Lian.

"Where do you three think you're going?"

Speak of the old devil…

Making faces, the teenagers exchanged looks before placing on the most innocent faces they could muster and turned to face their grandmother. They all opened their mouths to come up with whatever excuses they could think of.

However, the thing the old lady said next took the three by surprise, "You're going to need these on your travels." She held out three very comfortable looking sleeping bags to her grandchildren. The adolescents grinned, looking to each other.

"I had thought all hope was gone, but you two, my little Waterbenders, brought it back." Gran Gran said to the girls. "Katara, your powers are a gift and Lian, so are yours." The females beamed, touched, hugging the older female. Gran Gran returned the affection and gazed to her grandson. She hugged him too. "You watch your sister and Lian, understand, Sokka?"

"Yes, Gran Gran. Will do." he nodded with an awkward smile.

Katara looked to the canoe her friend and sibling set up. "This little canoe isn't going to be fast enough to keep up with that warship. We need to travel in something else." she pointed out.

"Such as?" Lian asked with an arched brow.

Just as she asked that, Appa appeared on the horizon with a low growl. A look that Lian and Sokka knew all too well came across Katara's face upon seeing the flying bison. Lian paled, _Oh, heck no…._

"Appa! We can take him!" Katara ran towards the creature excitedly.

"Oh, man…Not again…" whined Lian pathetically.

Sokka sighed, gathering their supplies into his arms. "She just loves taking us out of our comfort zones." he groaned. "C'mon, Lian. Help me get our stuff and place it on Appa."

"But…" she began, but stopped herself. "Oh, forget. I'll just have to suck it up," She started to assist her friend in picking up the supplies they had just packed. "But Aang owes me. _Big time_ for this." Sokka just laughed.

With that, once everything was repacked onto Appa, Katara took the reins and the three were off to save their newfound friend.

Or so they were going to try…

**XXX**

Riding on Appa, who suddenly started to fly with the inspiration of Katara, made it a lot easier to find the Fire Nation warship Aang had been taken on. Then again, even if they had been on a canoe—the transportation that Lian would have been far more comfortable on—it wouldn't have been hard to find the large hunk of metal anyway.

Either way, Sokka, Lian, and Katara exhaled deeply in relief upon seeing Aang appeared on the deck of the ship. He seemed to have noticed them to, becoming relieved, as he flew on his glider towards his friends. They lowered to him, but just as they started to descended, the scarred young man from before pounced out of what seemed like from nowhere and latched onto Aang. That caused them to crash to the deck fairly hard. Lian, Sokka, and Katara gasped out.

From above, all the three could do was watch as once more the scarred male and Aang fought. Their fight looked just like the one at the village, but thankfully, that time, there were no villagers to distract Aang. He seemed to be losing anyway, though.

Through their battle, the scarred male had backed Aang into a corner. Or to be more exact, Aang had ended on the railing of the ship. He was fairly unbalanced and when the Firebender shot fire at him again that caused Aang to slip. He fell backwards into the water, unconscious.

Sokka and Lian's eyes widened as Katara screamed Aang's name over and over again helplessly. Every time, she got louder and louder—maybe she hoped he'd hear her from the depths of the waters.

Suddenly, a bright light, like the one Sokka, Lian, and Katara witnessed when they first met Aang, shined brightly. And soon, Aang, surrounded by a great mass of water, emerged and floated to the deck. His eyes and tattoo shined and he began expertly moving the water around him.

He knocked all of the Fire Nation soldiers off their feet, knocking quite a few into the waters—the scarred prince being one of them. Sokka, Lian, and Katara's jaws dropped.

"Did you two see that?" Katara breathed out amazed.

"Now, _that _is some serious waterbending." said Sokka, sounding the same.

Lian added, awestruck, "No kidding."

They got over their shock when they saw that Aang had stopped glowing. He then, just collapsed onto the deck. Jumping, Katara took the reins of Appa and maneuvered the furry monster to descend onto the ship.

They landed and the three jumped off—Lian was very happy about that—to rush to Aang's aid. Katara gathered the preteen in her arms and Lian and Sokka knelt beside them. Moaning weakly, Aang's opened. "Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka. Hey, Lian." he greeted in a meek voice. They all grinned.

"Hey. I'm so relieved you're alright." Katara said.

"Thanks." Aang then looked past Lian. "My glider."

"I got it!" Sokka shot up and ran towards the glider.

Just as he picked it up, someone grabbed onto it. He yelped seeing it was the scarred guy. He was trying to pull himself back onto the ship. Well, Sokka was not going to allow that. Sokka jammed the end of the stick into the other guy's head—like he had done to him—making the scarred boy fall back.

"Got your stick!" Sokka called, waving it around. He returned to his friends. Katara and Lian were helping Aang get onto to Appa's back, so they leave quickly.

"Great! Now, let's go! As much as I don't want to be flying, I much prefer it over this metal heap." Lian admitted, pushing Aang up by his feet while Katara pulled on his arms.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Sokka beamed.

"Uh, guys. One problem." Katara paled, looking around.

"What?" the oldest asked in unison, looking up at her.

"We got company!" she cried.

Jumping, Sokka and Lian whipped around to see that the soldiers that hadn't slid off the ship were getting up and they were heading towards them, ready to fight. "Crap!" exclaimed Lian. Katara jumped down to stand in the middle of her siblings.

"Katara," Lian turned to Katara. Instantly knowing that look, Katara nodded. They got into waterbending stances.

Just as soldiers came running towards them, Katara and Lian acted quickly. They bended a bunch of water from on the deck and shot it at the four soldiers. Lian's water hit her two soldiers, freezing them in their spot, but Katara's shot her water back too far, freezing her brother to the deck instead.

"Katara!"

"Sorry!"

"Apologizes later, Katara! Just try again while I unfreeze your brother!" Lian told her, spinning around and moving towards Sokka.

"Uh, r-right!" Katara nodded, her voice anxious. She took a deep breath and tried bending again. She moved her hands again, hitting and freezing the soldiers that time. The brunette beamed, proud and relieved. She climbed onto Appa.

Meanwhile, Lian reached Sokka. She whipped her hands back causing the ice gluing his feet to the metal ground to turn into water and flood the deck again. Then, she grabbed his hand and they ran up Appa's tail to join the other two.

"Yip yip, Appa!" Katara cracked the reins and Appa flew up with a flap of his tail.

They were high above the ship, heading north and were convinced they were in the clear. Apparently, they weren't as somehow the scarred boy had scrambled onto his ship just in time to shoot a huge fireball at the soaring group.

Aang, now fully awake, grabbed his staff from Sokka, stood up, and swiftly swung it. That made the fire to miss the four of them and fly to the left, crashing into the icy walls that surrounded them. A mini avalanche fell, falling onto the ship making it crash. The four teenagers laughed.

They were in clear and continued ascending upwards. Time to head to the North Pole.

But there was just one questioned that had been nagging at Lian, Katara, and Sokka. Katara decided to step up and be the one to ask it, "Why didn't you tell us that you're the Avatar, Aang?"

Frowning, Aang brought his knees to his chest. "Because I didn't choose to be."

"What do you mean?" asked Lian, who was latched onto Sokka's arm.

"I don't want to be the Avatar." he muttered, his voice grave.

"But being the Avatar is a great honor. The world has been waiting a hundred years for you to return. Now, you can finally put an end to this war, put an end to the Fire Lord." Katara pointed out.

"How exactly do you expect him to do that, Katara?" Sokka questioned.

"Just like the legend says. He must master all four elements like all of the other Avatars before him." she stated. "And since we're heading to the North Pole, we can find you a waterbending master to teach you, Aang. Then, we'll just go on from there."

That perked Aang up. "Yeah, okay! Sounds good to me!"

She smiled and turned to the other two. "And maybe the waterbending master can teach you and me, Lian, to become better. And Sokka, I'm sure along the way, you'll get a chance to beat up some Fire Nation soldiers."

Lian shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Yeah, and I really want to kick some Fire Nation butt." smirked Sokka.

"Then, its settled! To the North Pole we go!" Aang exclaimed happily. The other three just laughed, happy that his energy had returned.


	5. Chapter: Four

_Well, folks. Here's chapter four. Or segement five. Thanks to the two people who reviewed, but I hope more of you do so this time around. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because you get a bit more insight into Lian's character. Please review. Thankies. ^-^_

* * *

**Chapter: Four**

_||She was a dark-haired beauty and so very kind. Those were the things that Lian remembered the most about her—mostly because it was hard to find anyone who wasn't cruel and cold in the Fire Nation. Every time Lian saw her, since the moment they met, she was smiling affectionately down at her. Her smile was just as warm as her slender hand that held Lian's._

_"Where are you taking me," Lian paused for a moment. Was it okay to call her that? She said it was, but was it right considering that they weren't related at all. Nonetheless, the little girl decided to try it anyway, "Mother?"_

_The woman's smile grew at what Lian called her. "I taking you to meet someone very special. He's been dying to meet you since I took you in, Lian." she told the child gently as she guided her through one of the various, long hallways._

_"Sp-Special? D-Dying to meet me?" Lian asked, tilting her head to side innocently._

_"Yes," the dark-haired beauty nodded. Then, her eyes lit up upon seeing who was walking by. "Speak of the devil." She called out, "Zuko, sweetheart! Come here for a moment!"_

_Arching a brow, Lian looked to where the woman was looking to see a young boy her age. He came jogging their way, which cause Lian to whimper and hide behind her caretaker's legs. She hid herself even more when the boy finished hugging the dark-haired beauty and caught sight of Lian._

_He had long dark hair that matched the woman's and was tied up high upon his head. His face was innocent and pale. As well, his eyes were a tender golden color filled with youthful and hidden strength._

_"Mother," the boy began, pointing at Lian. "Who is that? Is that the girl you were talking about?"_

_"Yes," his mother nodded. "This is Lian. Come on out, Lian, dear. He won't hurt you, I promise." The woman cooed, ushering the child out from behind her. Hesitantly, Lian obeyed and faced the boy. "Lian, this is my son, Zuko. And Zuko, this is Lian."_

_The girl and boy just stared at each other before slowly smiling._

_Zuko…||_

"…ian! Lian! Time to wake up!" came a sweet boy's voice in her ear as her shoulder was shaken. Lian just moaned softly and rolled over to continue sleeping. Whoever was trying to wake her was persistent though. "Lian! Wakey! Wakey!"

Groaning, she reluctantly opened her eyes and gazed up at the twelve-year-old boy hovering above her. "_What_, Aang?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep. She looked to the horizon to see that the sun was just coming up. "It's still early. Why are you waking me up this early?" the young Waterbender whined before yawning.

"Because it's time to leave for the Southern Air Temple!" Aang answered. His usual energy seemed to have doubled today. That was probably because the group was heading to his home temple before continuing on their way to the North Pole.

"Can't it wait until afternoon?"

"No! If we wait 'til then, it'll be nighttime by the time we arrive!"

"I'm okay with that."

"_Lian_!"

Sighing deeply in annoyance, Lian sat up. "Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm. Don't throw a tantrum." She pushed the young boy off her so she could stand from her sleeping bag.

"Okay. Now, time to wake, Sokka." Aang said.

"Wait," Lian stopped in the middle of rolling up her bed. "Boomerang-Boy is still asleep?" Aang nodded making the girl smirk. _Oh, this should be fun._ "Hey, Aang. Go help Katara pack everything onto Appa. I'll wake up Sokka."

"Uh, okay." he shrugged. He took her sleeping bag and threw it up to Katara, who was upon the flying bison. Then, he flew up onto his pet to help her pack everything up.

As those two did that, Lian rubbed her hands together and walked up to the snoring Sokka. Her smirk widened. _Oh, yeah. This is gonna be loads of fun._ Kneeling down, she leaned into her friend's ear to whisper, "Hey, you handsome boy."

He smiled in his sleep. "Oh, hey, pretty lady. How you doing?" He tried putting on a deep, alluring voice.

Lian rolled her eyes, shaking her head. _Typical boy._ "I'm doing good, baby." she continued teasing him. "Hey, you know what I wanna do?"

"What?"

"Flip you over."

His face scrunched up in confusion. "Huh?"

Tucking her hands underneath his covered body, Lian flipped him over so Sokka ended up face first into the dirt. That woke him up. The young warrior jumped up, his face smudged with dirt. "Who--? Wha--? Who did that?" he asked, looking around fanatically.

Lian laughed. "Hey, you handsome boy." she spoke in her low voice again.

Sokka snapped his head to her. His cheeks turned bright red as he glared at her. "That was _you_?!"

"Sure was." she nodded, continuing to laugh. Behind her, Aang and Katara were laughing as well.

"Ugh! You _always _do that!" he cried.

"And yet you seem to have not learned your lesson to not out-sleep me." his friend pointed out, standing. "Now, get up. We gotta go." Lian headed towards Appa, Aang and Katara.

They helped her into the saddle, which she willingly allowed even though she still wasn't happy about being up so high—it had nearly been three days and she still wasn't use to it. Sokka scowled, but didn't complain. He rolled up his sleeping bag, threw it up to his sister, and then, climbed up Appa. With that, Aang said "Yip yip" and they were up in the air heading towards the Southern Air Temple.

After a few hours, Sokka spoke up, "You know what I've been wondering for a while now?"

"When lunch is?" said Lian, distracting herself from the height of flying by painting.

"…Okay. Make that _two _things I've been wondering about." Sokka corrected making Lian scoff and Aang and Katara chuckle. "But, anyway, the main thing I've wondering about is who was that scarred guy from the Fire Nation that attacked us?" Going unnoticed by him, Lian stiffened.

"You know, Sokka, that's a good question." Katara admitted.

Lian bit her lip. Then, she sighed deeply. She might as well tell them. They had the right to know. "…His name is Zuko." she finally announced. Everyone looked to her.

"You know his name?" Aang asked.

"…Yeah," the dark-haired girl made a face while reluctantly nodding. "I kinda…know him."

"You _know _him?!" all three of her friends inquired shocked.

She frowned. "Yeah…" Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea.

"How?" said Aang, cocking his head to the side.

"We were sort of friends when I use to live at the palace in the Fire Nation."

"You lived in the Fire Nation?!"

"For a little while. Only until I was six."

"Seriously? Wow. Wait. Why did you leave, especially when you were so little?"

"Well--"

"She was banished from the Fire Nation for being a Waterbender, Aang." Katara answered for Lian, her tone sad. Both Katara and Sokka were watching their friend closely knowing it wasn't a subject she liked to talk about.

The Airbender's brows furrowed. "But wait, how could be a Waterbender be born in the Fire Nation?"

Lian sighed. "_Look,_ it's kind of a long story. Anyway, that scarred guy's name is Zuko. It took me a while to figure why he seemed so similar to me, but last night, in a dream, his name and face finally came to me. Though, he was much younger in my dream and was different. A lot different, physically and emotionally. Either way, I'm sure we'll see Zuko again and he's a skillful Firebender, if my memory serves me right, so we best be careful on our journey to the North Pole, okay?" Sokka, Katara, and Aang nodded. Lian just nodded too before returning back to her painting—she didn't want to talk anymore and she found Sokka and Katara's stares unnerving.

Thankfully, Katara stopped staring after a while and began talking with Aang. However, Sokka was still worried about his dear friend. Thus, he sat himself beside her to speak with her quietly. "Hey," he softly called.

"Hey." Lian dully responded, focusing on her art. She knew what was coming, but knowing Sokka so well, she knew there was no point in stopping him in what he was going to ask.

"Are you alright?" Sokka whispered, his voice filled with worry.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I know how talking about your past bothers you and ever since Zuko and his fire goons attacked our tribe, you've seemed kind of…off."

Inwardly, Lian frowned. _Of course Sokka noticed…_

"…I'm fine, Sokka."

"Liar."

"_Sokka,_"

"C'mon, Lian. We're best friends. I know and worry when something bothers you."

"…I know."

"So then tell me what's up with you."

"_Fine,_" She gave in. "It's just that…when the Fire Nation attacked, it brought memories back. Memories I've been trying to repress."

"Because they're painful, right?" he questioned, searching her almost alabaster face—she wasn't looking at him.

"Yes," The ink-haired girl nodded slowly. "And no."

"No?"

"I was mostly trying to repress them so I didn't have to think about them."

"Oh…I don't get it."

"What I mean is there are a lot of holes in my past. Things I can't remember, things I don't understand. Like my parents for instance. Who were they? What happened to them? Those are just a couple of the many questions my memories bring up and since I have no answers to them, I feel so…lost." Sighing, Lian rested her backs against the sleeping bag behind her. She shook her head and briefly blew her bangs from her face only to have them fall right back, covering the left side of her face again. "I guess this didn't make an ounce of sense to you…" _It barely makes any sense to me._

"No, I get it." Sokka spoke up. Lian peered to him surprised. Awkwardly, he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't be so surprised. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't understand your confusing ramblings?"

She release a small chortle. "I suppose your right."

Smiling, he placed an arm around her shoulders and shook her a little. "Don't worry, Lian. I promise one day we'll find the answers to your questions." he reassured gently.

She smiled. "Thanks, Sokka. That means a lot."

Blushing slightly, he gave a sheepish grin happy that she seemed to be feeling better. "N-No problem, Lian."

"Hey, guys! Look! We're here!" announced Aang from the front of Appa. Katara, Sokka, and Lian scrambled to the front of the saddle to look out.

Lian immediately frowned while Sokka, Aang, and Katara smiled upon seeing the Southern Air Temple. It was perched on top of a very high mountain being a bunch of pointy buildings—like the buildings were trying to reach for the Heavens.

"Of course. It's on a stupid mountain." Lian groaned. "Wonderful. More heights."

The other three looked at her strangely. "What did you expect, Lian? It's an _Air _Temple." Aang pointed out.

"I was seriously hoping for ground on the ground." she pouted. Her companions rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Katara turned to Aang, a grave look in her eyes. "I just want to warn you, Aang."

"About?" he peered to her curiously, as the group drew closer to the temple.

"The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother. I just don't want you to be…upset by how things might've change since you were frozen." she pointed out.

He just laughed her off. "Oh, don't worry, Katara. You need a flying bison to reach an Air Temple and I'm pretty sure no one in the Fire Nation has one."

Making a face, Katara peered back at her brother and childhood friend. They just shrugged, shaking their heads. Maybe Aang was right or maybe Katara was right. They were about to find out for themselves—everyone hoped Aang was the one who was right.

**XXX**

"I am _starving_!" complained Sokka aloud, holding his stomach. Beside him, Lian and Katara rolled their eyes as they continued up the dirt path of the mountain to the temple. They were trying to keep up with a nearly skipping Aang.

"Wow, what a big surprise." muttered Lian, her hands resting behind her head.

"You're one of the first outsiders to visit this Air Temple and all you can think about is your stomach, Sokka?" Katara scolded with a shake of her head.

"Hey," he shrugged. "I'm a simple guy with simple needs."

The girls scoffed. "Simple is right." Lian whispered to her "sister" with a smirk. Katara giggled behind her hand.

"Guys! Guys! Look! Look!" Aang cried out, hyperactively.

_I think he wants us to look at something., _joked Lian lightly before following her friends up the hill to join Aang. They peered over with him to see what appeared to be a gaming field of some sort. There were two goals and a bunch of sticks sticking up from the ground. All of it was surrounding by a faded white square.

"This is where the other kids and I played air ball," Aang pointed to the gaming field before pointing to a large stable to the right. "And that's where the flying bison were kept!" Suddenly, his expression changed drastically and he frowned.

Katara noticed the change in his mood immediately. "What's the matter, Aang?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"This place use to look so lively and now…it's just covered by weeds…" he muttered sadly. "I can't believe how much things have changed…"

Biting her lip, Katara looked to the older members of the group silently asking for help. Sokka stepped up, putting a firm hand on the other male's shoulder, "So how do ya play this air ball?"

A huge grin broke out on Aang's face.

The minute Sokka and Aang stood on the tall thin sticks before each goal post after Aang explained the rules, Lian felt like them playing air ball together was going to be a bad idea. Mostly because Aang was so balanced as he tossed the ball up and down and Sokka looked so wobbly and unstable.

No, wait…

It was going to be a _great _idea. Aang was going to wipe the floor—or the mountain in that case—with Sokka and it was going to so very amusing to witness. Hilarious in fact.

And oh, it was.

By Aang's seventh score on Sokka, Lian was on the ground laughing hysterically while Katara was trying to control her laughter. When Aang scored his seventh goal, Sokka ended up getting knocked back by the flying ball. He went through the goal and landed flat on his face before the guffawing girls.

He pouted, his words slightly muffled by the muddy and partially snow covered ground, "Making him feel better, is giving me a world of hurt…"

"And us gr-great entertainment!" laughed out Lian, who was now supporting herself against a giggling Katara.

"Funny. _Real--_" Sokka stopped short when his crystalline eyes landed on something red and black sticking up from a pile of snow. "—Funny… Lian, Katara, take a look at this."

Complying, the Waterbenders moved to where Sokka was looking only to become saddened at what he had found. It turned out to a charred and old-looking helmet, a helmet that belonged to a Fire Nation soldier.

"They were here." muttered Sokka, peering up at Katara and Lian. "We have to tell him."

Katara sighed. "I'll do it." she claimed regrettably. "Aang!"

She turned around to face Aang, who was kicking the ball up and down while laughing. She bit her lip and whipped around swiftly bringing her hands down, causing a bunch of snow to come down on the helmet and Sokka.

The Avatar came hopping over to them with an innocent and curious expression. "What's up, Katara?"

"Uh…I just wanted to show you the new bending trick I learned!" she lied, feigning a smile. With furrowed brows, Lian and Sokka looked to her.

"Oh. Nice one. But enough practicing, we have a whole temple to see!" Aang said before trudging up the rest of the path to the temple.

"Katara," Sokka got up and brushed off the snow. "You can't protect him forever."

Frowning, Katara pretended to ignore what her sibling had said and went after the tiny monk.

Lian handed her friend his winter jacket, "But she's sure going to try to."

"I know."

They made faces and followed the other to up to the temple's front courtyard. The temple was just as lovely as it appeared from a distance when they were traveling on Appa. However, it probably would've been nicer looking if monks, flying bison , and lemurs were around and if there weren't weeds and rubble here and there.

Sokka and Lian caught up with their sister, who was watching Aang bounce from place to place about the property.

"Katara, luvie," Lian started, using a motherly tone and placing a gentle hand on the dark-skinned girl's arm. Katara slowly looked to her companion. "The Fire Nation was here. All of the people are gone. We _have _to tell him. Keeping the truth from him is just going to hurt him more." Lian explained logically.

"But--" Katara started to protest.

"We know you want to protect him, Katara, but what good is that going to do him?" asked Sokka, standing on the other side of his sister.

"But--"

"Katara! Lian! Sokka! Come here!" Aang cut her off, motioning the three of them to where he was. He standing in the middle of the cobblestones in front of a statue of a kind monk with a long beard. "There's someone I want you to meet!"

Those of the South Pole gathered around the boy to look up at the statue he was admiring. "Who is it?" queried Sokka.

"Monk Gyasto." Aang replied, there was a tone of deep respect and affection as he said the man's name. "He was my airbending master."

"Wow. He's must've been really great to be your Sifu." Lian whistled impressed.

"Yes. He was remarkable…he was kind of like my father…" He started to drift, his voice growing more and more quiet—sadder and sadder.

Katara put her hands on his shoulders. "You must really miss him." she cooed.

"…Yeah." Aang pulled away, a weird tone in his voice. He started to head into the temple.

"Where are you going?"

"There's someone I have to talk to."

Exchanging glances, Katara, Lian, and Sokka just followed the Airbender.


	6. Chapter: Five

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** Okay, I know this is going to sound chilidish and selfish, but I know people are reading this story because I keep getting emails on people who are favoring this story and watching it. However, I have only gotten two reviews so far, which discourages me a little. Please, people tell me what you think about this story. Opinions, suggestions, constructive criticism. Please. I know its tedious to right reviews, but it would really help me and tell me whether or not I should continue this. And I REALLY want to because I know this story can go far, but I need to know what you, the readers, think. Anyway, here is chapter five or segment six. I hope you all enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter: Five**

"Aang, you can't seriously expect a person to be alive after a hundred years?" Lian said, her hands resting behind her inky head again as she followed her traveling companion further into the heart of the temple. _Or expect anyone to be mentally sane after a hundred years?_, but she kept that comment to herself.

"It's not impossible," the boy shrugged, guiding them all through the darkened halls—the only light came from the sunlight seeping through windows and cracks in the stone walls. "I was frozen for a hundred years and I'm still living."

"He got ya there, Lian." Sokka teased only to get flicked in the head. "Hey!" he pouted, rubbing the sore place. Lian rolled her eyes—he never learned.

"Well, here we are. The door to the main sanctuary of the temple." Aang announced once the four of them were standing before a large wooden door. It had twisting and curving pipes of different colors on the front of it.

"So how do we get in?" asked Katara, her arms crossed and her head tilted to the side.

"By--"

Sokka stepped up with a cocky smirk on his face. "Don't worry, Aang! I got this covered!" Taking a deep breath, he dashed forward and crashed into the door. He collapsed onto the ground, rubbing his face.

Lian, Aang, and Sokka looked at him skeptically.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?" questioned Lian, popping a hip out and resting her fist on it. Her voice was thick with sarcasm. "Not to open the door, I hope, 'cuz that would've been a really _moronic _method to do so."

"Oh, be quiet, Lian." retorted Sokka, his cheeks flushed. He looked to Aang, rising to his feet. "Ya got a key or something?"

"The key is _airbending_." the younger boy smiled.

And since Aang was the only Airbender, Katara, Lian, and Sokka stepped back to give him in order to do what he had to do. He took a deep breath and thrust his hands forward, creating gusts of wind to shoot from them. The bursts of air entered the pipes and whistled through them. The doors soon became unlocked and steadily opened before the gang.

Aang's grinned became bigger. "Time to face the person who can help me figure out this Avatar thing." he said, heading inside. The rest filed into the darkness with him.

"And maybe that person will have loads of delicious meat!" Sokka licked his lips hungrily.

Lian deadpanned, walking by his side. "Uh, there's a big fault in your logic there, buddy."

"What do you mean, Lian?"

"…I'll let ya figure that one out on your own."

"Huh?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind." _Idiot…_

What was held within the large and high chamber surprised everyone.

In what seemed to be a never-ending spiral, was a bunch of statues of various people—men and women.

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked aloud while they all stepped further into the room.

"I think….I think they're all of the past Avatars." stated Aang, gazing at each statue with a mystified look on his face.

"Seriously?" blinked Lian. "You've certainly been reincarnated a lot." _And that's an understatement._

"C'mon, Lian. You don't honestly believe in the idea of reincarnating." Sokka scoffed.

"Why shouldn't she?" Katara looked back at him. "It is part of the legend. When one Avatar dies, they are reincarnated and a new Avatar is born."

"Someone's been listening to Gran Gran's stories." Lian said playfully making the other girl blush and smile.

Sokka rolled eyes. "Whatever. My main concern is how there is _no _meat in here. Just a bunch of statues!" He threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Of course there isn't, you nitwit. Monks are _vegetarians_." pointed out Lian, flicking his temple again.

"Okay, okay, okay! I get it! Just stop hitting me, woman!" he snapped, rubbing his head.

"Well, _think_ for once, man."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Great comeback."

"Shut up!"

"I repeat my comment."

"If you two are finished arguing then, come check this out." Katara said, motioning the best friends over to where Aang and she were standing.

Just shooting the older Waterbender one more glare, Sokka joined his sibling and the other boy. Shaking her head, Lian followed after. The four teenagers gazed at a particular group of Avatar statues. Aang and Katara pointed out that the statues seemed to go in a pattern. That was what each nation the Avatar was reincarnated in.

First, Air. Second, Water. Third, Earth. And lastly, Fire.

Fire had been the last Avatar before Aang—Air again—and obviously, Sokka had to comment that that must've been the reason why he disliked Aang at first—because that makes a load of sense.

Nonetheless, Aang shrugged. "Maybe."

"I wonder who he was." Katara pondered aloud, looking up at the noble looking and bearded Avatar.

Aang was silent for a few moments, staring up at the stature. Then, like in a trance, he said, "Roku. Roku was his name." His friends peered to him quizzically.

"How did you know that? There are no inscriptions or name plates." said Katara.

"I don't…I don't know. I-I just _knew_." he admitted, shaking his head. "Either way, putting aside why I know his name, I do not know he is going to help me with him being a statue and all."

No one said anything as there was nothing they could say. What could a statue do for Aang?

Suddenly, there came the sound of movement from outside.

Everyone jumped and stiffened thinking all one thing frantically: _Fire Nation._

Quickly, Aang grabbed Katara and hid her and himself behind one of the many statues. Sokka did the same, pulling Lian with him behind a different statue. Holding their breaths, the group anxiously watched a looming shadow on the lighted ground with two horns grow bigger and bigger, drawing closer and closer.

The shadow stopped moving and was followed a noise that sounded very monkey-like. They all arched a brow. Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Lian peeked past the statues.

"LEEEEEMUUUUR!" cried out Aang excitedly, eyes lighting up.

"Dinner…" drooled Sokka.

The flying lemur jumped and blinked it's big, green eyes started by the noise. "Don't listen to him, little lemur! You're gonna be my new pet!" Aang moved towards the mammal only the have it turn around and run away, scared. Aang chased after it.

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" Sokka chased after them. Both boys and the lemur disappeared.

Sweat dropping, Katara blinked dumbfounded while Lian deadpanned.

"Important piece of advice, Katara. All men are idiots." Lian stated, crossing her arms.

"No kidding." Katara sighed deeply.

"Anyway, while Dumb and Dumber are busy with that lemur," Lian faced Avatar Roku's statue. "Maybe we should figure out a way to help Aang out with this whole Avatar thing."

"Good idea." the smaller girl concurred. She faced Roku, too. "I think we should look around here. Perhaps we could find some clues among these memorials."

"Sounds good to me."

"All right. I'll take the right and you take the left, Lian."

"Right-o."

The girls split up and one took side of the sanctuary and the other took the other. In silence, Katara and Lian roamed the large room, examining every aspect of their sides. They were desperate to find anything to help Aang.

Except when Lian's eyes landed on a female firebending Avatar statue, her mind starting to drift to other things.

Zuko's image flashed through her mind. His mother, Ursa's—she finally figured out the kind woman's name—image flashed through her mind. The Fire Lord, Ohzi's image flashed through her mind. Then, the blank faces of her parents flashed through her mind. So many images showed themselves like a mental slideshow.

She placed a hand on the left side of her face. Even through the material of her glove, she could feel the course and wrinkled scar that marred her cheek—it felt so different compared to the rest of her smooth, pale skin. Lian had her hand slide down her neck to her shoulder. The sixteen-year-old couldn't feel those parts of her body as they were covered by heavy winter clothing, but she knew what lied beneath her clothes: more scar tissue.

Lian could try to repress all of the memories she wanted, but those markings she could never repress. No matter how much she wanted to.

Biting her bottom lip, Lian gripped her shoulder tightly. She lifted her eyes to gaze up at the statue she stood in front of. "Mother, father, why didn't I ever get a chance to know you both? Why did he do it? Why did he rat me out to his father to let me get banished, to have me get this scar?" Her throat began to tighten. "He promised he wouldn't tell…Why did he lie? Why? Why? _Why_? Why don't I know anything about_ me_?" She hung her head, her long bangs shadowed her face. "…I need to know…"

Suddenly, bright lights flashed all throughout the room followed by what sounded like a male screaming. Lian snapped out of her thoughts and frantically looked around to see all of the Avatar statue's eyes were glowing.

Lian and Katara looked to each other fearfully. "Aang…" they breathed.

Turning on their booted heels, they bolted from the room to go find the boys and find out what was taking place.

Katara and Lian finally found their friends only to gasp.

Sokka was holding onto to a rock for dear life while Aang was floating upwards, air swirling powerfully around him making rocks, dirt, tree, and Sokka blow back. His eyes and tattoo were glowing bright.

Katara and Lian tried to get to Aang, but only gone blown back. Sokka grabbed Lian, who grabbed Katara and pulled them next to him. They held onto the same rock, so they wouldn't get blown away anymore, but Aang's wind was mighty and had the teenagers off their feet.

"Wha-What happened?!" shouted Katara over the air.

"Aang found the remains of-of his old ma-master surrounded by d-dead Fire Nation soldiers! Next th-thing I knew, he was freaking out and th-this happened!" explained Sokka, talking just as loud.

"Th-This must be-be the Avatar st-state!"

"So wha-what are we supposed to do?!"

"I'll tr-try to calm him down!"

"_Please_, before he blows us off the mountain!"

"I-I second th-that notion!" exclaimed Lian, holding on for dear life. Sokka held her tighter to him.

Just nodding stiffly, Katara maneuvered her body in such a way that she got around the rock. She began making her way slowly to Aang, trying her best to stay on her feet. The younger Waterbender was having a lot of trouble and had to a branch for support.

Knowing she couldn't walk further, Katara called out to Aang, "Aang! Can you hear me?! Please, listen! I know you're upset about your master and your people, but you can't behave like this! I know you loved them, but getting this angry won't bring them back! Please, Aang!" Her pleas seem to fall on deaf ears, but she kept trying, "Aang, I know how you feel! All of us do! Sokka, Lian, and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation, too! But you can't give up! You lost your family, but you still have one in us! Sokka, Lian, and I are your family now and we promise to not leave you behind! Please, Aang!"

Her words seemed to finally get through the boy as he descended to the ground and the wind began to die down. Sokka, Lian, and Katara were finally able to approach Aang. Katara grabbed one hand and Lian grabbed the other while Sokka placed his hands on his shoulders.

"We love you, Aang. We're your family now." Katara cooed gently.

Aang stopped glowing and all was calm. Weak, he swayed into Katara's arm. His eyes opened partially as he softly whispered, "…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." she reassured, embracing him. "We're here for you, Aang."

"…Thanks."

For a while, no one said anything. All they did was hug, enjoying one another's warmth. For now, that was all any one of them needed.


	7. Chapter: Six

_Well, I still haven't been getting many reviews for this story. However, there ARE people who want me to continue this story, so I will. Not to mention, I really like this story. Thus, I shall continue, but I do hope for more reviews. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, favored, and chose to watch this story--thankies! Here is chapter six--segment seven. I hope you enjoy--despite how short this chapter is. Please, review!_

* * *

**Chapter: Six**

Once Aang was able to stand on his own, he asked his friends if he could return to the sanctuary again. He just wanted to pay his respects to his past lives before they left. Sokka, Lian, and Katara saw nothing wrong with that, so they allowed such. Thus, they all stood in the sanctuary—Katara, Lian, and Sokka looking over the place some more while Aang silently stared up at Avatar Roku.

Suddenly, the lemur from before pounced into the room with an armful of fruits. Everyone blinked surprise seeing the creature—they had been sure he had been scared off. The lemur owlishly blinked back before scampering over to Sokka and dumping the food in front of him then, springing onto Aang's shoulder.

"Guess you made a new friend, huh, Sokka?" joked Lian, petting the lemur perched on Aang.

"Can't talk. Eating." Sokka said through a mouthful of fruits, which he kept shoveling into his mouth.

The others laughed. "I don't think he's the only one this little guy likes, Aang. I think he took to you, too." Katara giggled, scratching the lemur big ears.

Aang beamed. "Well, I like you, too!" he laughed. "And that means, you're coming with us to the North Pole." The lemur just chirped a little as if in agreement.

"Speaking of the North Pole," Sokka piped, wiping his mouth of any juice. "We should probably start heading out if we want to make it before Spring."

"Done stuffing your face, piggy?" Lian teased, picking a piece of apple off his cheek. Huffing, with flushed cheeks, he swatted her away.

"Sokka's right. We should stock up and leave." Katara announced.

Aang's smile faltered and he peered back at Roku. He sighed and nodded. "All right. Let's go."

After that, everyone was split up to get whatever food they could scavenge. When the sun started to set, the group met up again near Appa and packed everything up for their journey. They didn't leave right away though, Aang wanted to spend a few more minutes saying goodbye to his old home talking to Momo, the lemur's new name, and Appa. Katara, Sokka, and Lian watched from a distance, their hearts going out to the boy—they knew what it felt like to leave their home.

Then, they were off, heading northward.

**XXX**

No matter what she did, she couldn't fall asleep. She tried counting sheep, she tried moving into different positions, everything. Lian even tried eating—something that always put Sokka to sleep. Nevertheless, she just couldn't get to sleep and sleeping was one of her favorite past times!

The young Waterbender gave up. Sighing deeply, she sat up leaning against Appa's saddle and gazed up at the moon above. Her eyes then, peered around her at her peacefully slumbering friends. _Lucky hog monkeys…,_ she thought with a huff and a crossing of her arms.

Lian cursed her friends for not having as much on their minds as she did. Yet, she took that back when she knew perfectly well that that statement wasn't true. She knew the death of their mother and the departure of their father weighed heavily on Sokka and Katara—it hurt Lian as well as those were the two people who took her in when they didn't have to. And well, Aang was the Avatar. Enough said. Being that would plague anyone's mind. Not to mention, Lian would never wish her troubles onto someone else, especially her friends—they were hers to deal with and hers alone.

Though, selfishly, she wished she didn't have such troubles so she could sleep. Just for a moment.

Scowling, the girl huffed. "It's all his fault…" she grumbled to herself, quietly so she didn't disturb the others.

"Whose fault?"

Jumping startled, Lian snapped her head to see Sokka staring up her. "You're awake!" she whispered.

"So are you." he pointed out with a yawn. "Why?"

"Um…" The dark-haired girl quickly came up with a lie. "I'm cold." _Good one, Lian., _she mentally hit herself.

Looking at her skeptically, Sokka sat up. "You're _cold_?" he questioned in disbelief as he rubbed his eyes of sleep.

"Yes?"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that, Lian? We grew up on a block of _ice. _This is mild compare to how it is back home."

"…So?"

"So I want the truth. You're up 'cuz something is bothering you and I wanna know." Sokka claimed sternly as he shifted to sit beside her. Both teens tried to keep their voices down.

Lian rolled her eyes, which were just a shade dark than his. "You worry too much, Sokka. Katara doesn't worry this much about me and she's a huge worry-wart." she sighed deeply.

"Only because she isn't as close to you as I am. She can't read you as well as I can."

"Sokka, I'm fine. Honestly. I just can't sleep, no biggie. Don't let me stop you from doing so."

"_Lian,_" he grabbed her hand, hers looking so tiny and pale in his big and tan one. His eyes were serious and stern. "Tell me." the boy urged.

Biting her lip, Lian tried prying her hand from his. Yet, he just held tighter and she was unable to do so. "Let it go, Sokka." she said, almost pleadingly. She was tired, frustrated, flustered, and annoyed—she did not want to deal with her best friend's persistent prying and concern.

"The memories of your past is really starting to bug you, aren't they?"

_You mean lack of. _"…Let go…"

"They are. I can tell. You haven't been like this since we were little, not since we first met." The pain in his voice and the way he hung her head made guilt and shame well in Lian's chest.

She knew Sokka cared about her deeply and worried about her, especially when it came to her past. That's why she tried keeping her feelings about such to herself to avoid hurting him. Nevertheless, he seemed so sensitive to her, he was always able to detect how she felt. In return, she could sense the same in him—no matter how rare it was that he got seriously depressed. That's probably why they were such good friends. Yes, Lian was close to Katara, close as sisters, but Katara could never have the same kind of relationship Lian had with Sokka—as strange and confusing as that was.

Inwardly, she sighed deeply.

The dark-haired girl was never afraid to tell Sokka how she felt—at least not after he gave her a guilt trip, like now. However, now was different. Confiding in him about what she had been contemplating about recently would upset, probably infuriate him. Then again, it was just a thought, nothing definite, so maybe he wouldn't get angry.

"I can't do this anymore, Sokka." she finally spoke, her voice hesitant and strained.

"Can't do what anymore, Lian?" He peered to her.

"Act like not knowing is okay. At first, it was because I was just a stupid kid; I thought if I didn't think about how little I knew, it would be just fine. I could enjoy my life with my new family. But as I grew older, I realized how empty and lost I felt a…pathetic as that sounds.

"I mean, all I know about my parents is that my mother died in childbirth and was a Waterbender from the North Pole and that my father is in the military of the Fire Nation and is a Firebender. Otherwise, I know nothing. Who were they? How did they fall in love when their elements and nations are so different? Why was my mother alone when she died? Where was my father? Did he know she died? Does he know about me? Does he care? And then, there's Zuko." admitted Lian, cursing herself for sounding so foolish and childish.

"Zuko? What does he have to do with this?" questioned Sokka, watching her face intently.

"We were once friends when I lived in the Fire Nation. He was the first person who discovered I was a Waterbender, instead of a Firebender. Zuko swore he tell wouldn't anyone, especially his father because if I was discovered, I'd be banished. Obviously, they found out," Lian gnawing on her lip, not knowing whether to be sad or angry. "Because Zuko betrayed me and ratted me out."

Sokka seemed to be angry for her. "How? How could he do that? Why would do that if you were friends? When he promised?" he seethed, trying to control himself from yelling.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "Those are just more questions I don't have the answers to. And I can't have that anymore. It's not acceptable. I want answers. I need them, Sokka."

Furrowing his brows, his icy-hued eyes narrowed. "What…What are you trying to say, Lian?" She bit her lip and looked away, afraid to meet his gaze. He took aback. "Y-You're not going to…_leave_, are you?"

"…I don't know." Lian replied hesitantly.

"Lian, you can't!" he whispered-shouted desperately.

"I said I don't know, Sokka!" Her voice was in the same volume. "I was just thinking about it! It's not definite! It's not like I know where to start anyway!" That was half-right. She had a feeling where she'd have to go and who she'd have to talk to, but saying such would just upset Sokka further—it kind of upset her.

For moment, with a deep frown, the young man's eyes searched hers.

He wasn't sure if she was lying or not. It really did seem that she didn't know what to do; all she knew is that she demanded answers. And knowing Lian, she'd tried anything to get them, no matter how reckless it was going to be. That scared the youthful warrior yet, he knew he couldn't just tell her that she couldn't do something. He did not have the right to do that. Lian did deserve answers, she deserved to be happy. He just did not want her to be alone or get hurt or worse.

The brown-haired male squeezed the hand he held. "Okay, okay. I hear you. Just promise me something."

"What?" she said, quizzically.

"That you won't do anything without talking to me first. I don't want you running off somewhere by yourself without telling me."

"I'm not a child, Sokka. I can take care of myself."

"_Promise me, Lian._"

She took aback at his tone. It did not sound like a request, more like a demand and Sokka rarely ordered Lian to do anything.

"I promise, Sokka."

A grin broke out on his face. "Thank you, Lian." He hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back, but there was no smile upon her face


	8. Chapter: Seven

_Well, here's chapter seven--segment eight. Thanks to those who supporting and reviewing this story. I hope it continues. ^-^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, despite how short it is, but don't worry. Things are gonna heat up and get more exciting soon. ^-~ Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thankies._

* * *

**Chapter: Seven**

Lian loved painting, she was really good at it, but there were only so many landscapes one could paint with just water surrounding you. And for _hours_ that was all she had seen. Well, if you didn't count Appa, Aang, Katara, and Sokka—thank Agni they were there or she would have gone insane.

Actually, as it seemed everyone was trying to keep their sanity as Appa headed northward. Aang was talking animatedly to Momo, Sokka was humming lightly to himself, and Katara was sewing Sokka's pants. It was nice and serene, but it was fairly boring. Then again, it was better if things were like than having the Fire Nation come and attack, trying to kidnap Aang.

Soon, Aang decided to spice things up a little and peered back at Katara. He smiled. "Momo," he called to the lemur. "Marbles, please." Chirping, the furry creature jumped down Aang's shirt. He popped back out holding out a handful of silver marbles to his owner.

"Hey, Katara! Check this out!" Aang exclaimed. He opened his hands to show her a trick he had created. Using his airbending, he had made the marbles fly around in a circle so fast that they made a whirling sound that sounded a lot like music.

"That's great, Aang." Katara, her eyes focused on fixing her brother's pants.

He pouted, closing his hands over the marbles. "You're not even looking."

For a moment, she paused and glanced to him. "That's great, Aang."

His pout just deepened. "But I'm not doing it anymore…"

Giggling to herself, Lian shook her head. _That boy tries so hard., _she thought amused.

"Don't bother her, Aang." Sokka spoke, his voice nonchalant. "Girls don't like being disturbed when they're sewing." he stated with a wave of his hand.

Katara and Lian's brow furrowed. "What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?" Katara inquired critically.

"Isn't that obvious? Girls are better at fixing pants than guys," he explained. "And guys are better at hunting, fighting, and stuff like that. It is just the natural order of things."

Deadpanning, Katara and Lian exchanged looks. "Hey, look! I'm done with your pants, Sokka!" Katara announced, holding up his pants that still had a hole in them. "Didn't I do a great job?" With that, she flung his heavy, blue pants back at him.

"Oof!" Sokka ripped the garment from his face and looked at them aghast. "No, Katara! I can wear these like this! Fix them!" he pleaded, his hand sticking through the hole in his pants.

"Forget it." she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lian," Sokka looked to her desperately.

"Don't look at me. Do it yourself." the oldest member of the group retorted, keeping her attention on her art piece.

"But--!"

"Relax, Sokka! Where we're going, you won't need pants!" Aang reassured joyously.

"Then, can we not go there? Because I'd much prefer a place where Sokka does wear pants." Lian joked, earning a glower from Sokka to which she ignored.

Aang just laughed. "Don't worry! You guys are really going to like this place! I promise!"

Looking to one another, those from the Southern Water Tribe just shrugged. They were just going to have to wait and see where the Avatar was taking them.

After another hour or so, the group finally at a pleasant little island. Aang had Appa landed on the sandy, but slightly snow-covered shores and everyone dismounted the flying bison. "Well, here we are!" Aang announced, extending his arms widely.

"This is nice and all, but we made a pit stop yesterday. We don't have time for this." Sokka pointed out logically with crossed arms.

"He's right. If we keep making stops like this, we won't make it to the North Pole until spring." added Katara.

"I know, I know. Don't worry. We're only going to be here for a few minutes. I wanna show you something." Aang admitted as he started to strip himself of his clothing until he was just in his underwear.

"I seriously hope that was not it." Lian said, sweat dropping.

He laughed. "You're funny, Lian, but no! Just watch!" With that, he took off at speed and jump into the waters only to spring back out shouting, "COOOOOOOOOLD!"

Lian, Katara, and Sokka sweat dropped. Sokka looked to the girls and made circles with his index near his temple indicating how crazy he thought Aang was. Katara and Lian didn't disagree; mostly because from the Airbender's display, they thought so too.

They attention's were drawn back to Aang when the boy called out to them. The three looked to see Aang riding on a giant orange koi fish as it glided through the icy waters. On either side of him, were two other large koi fish. Their jaws dropped, amazed by the stunt. He was riding them so expertly and with no fear, it actually looked like a lot of fun.

"Dude, sweetness." Lian nodded with an impressed smirk.

"He looks really good out there." Katara commented.

Sokka scoffed. "Please. The fish is doing all of the work."

Katara opened her mouth to argue, but stopped short when she saw Appa eating something. The long-haired girl jumped. "No, Appa! Don't eat that! Stop it!" She ran off to the huge creature. Sokka and Lian just watched her go idly before looking back to Aang, who was once smiling widely, but was now pouting—probably because Katara was not watching anymore.

Suddenly, Sokka's blue eyes narrowed. Then, he gasped and grabbed Lian's arm. She jumped startled by the sudden physical contact and snapped her head to him. "What?!" she asked with wide eyes.

"There's something in the water!" he cried.

Gasping, Lian's dark spheres darted to the waters to that there was indeed something in the waters. She could not identify what it was specifically, but something was definitely in there and it looked long and humungous. In other words, _dangerous_.

"Aang, get out of there!" screamed both Sokka and Lian. "Aang!"

"What's going on? What's the matter?" Katara asked worriedly as she rushed over to her brother and friend.

"Something is in the water and it doesn't look friendly!" Lian answered.

She gasped and started shouting to Aang, too.

Aang finally looked to them curiously. It looked like he was trying to make out what his friends were saying to him. However, it was too late by the time he figured out. The fish he was riding on was pulled underneath the surface causing Aang to be flung forward. He crashed into the water and resurfaced quickly. Scared and confused, his grey orbs danced from place to place wondering what was going on.

A large and dark serpent appeared, screeching furiously. Aang cried out and ran like a bat out of Hell. He literally ran on water, running towards the safety of his friends while the onagi slithered after him. Ultimately, the young boy reached the shore running right into Sokka, knocking the both of them off their feet. Fortunately, since its lunch was out of reach, the serpent dove back into the waters. The gang sighed deeply in relief.

"Are you two okay?" questioned Katara, peering down at the boys. They sat up, rubbing their heads.

"Yeah." they nodded. Aang got up and started to pull on his clothes.

"Good. Then, we should get the cuss out of here before anything else happens." Lian announced.

No one could disagree with that.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Sokka concurred, standing and brushing himself. "Besides, we need to get to the North Pole before spring sets in."

But nothing ever seems to go as planned for them…

Out of nowhere, painted face people jumped from the bare branches above and attacked the group of friends. The pulled Lian, Katara, and Sokka's hoods over their faces and pulled Aang's cape over his. They bagged Momo and tied the adolescents' hands behind their back and tied blindfolds over their eyes. The teens and Momo were thrown to the ground, whimpering and groaning. It had happened so fast that they barely had time to defend themselves.

"I guess…we could stay a little longer…" nervously muttered Sokka.

So much for avoiding any more excitement…


	9. Chapter: Eight

_Well, here's chapter eight--segment nine! Thankies to everyone who reviewed and such! Thanks! Keep it up, people! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, review. ^-^_

* * *

**Chapter: Eight**

They had been carried further into the island and was tied to a large wooden pole. That was all Lian knew. Her ears were sharper than her eyes, but the panic within her made it hard to tell how many people had kidnapped her and her friends and where exactly on the island they were—not that she knew the island that well.

"You four have a lot of explaining to do!" yelled an old man's voice.

Sokka snapped back, "Who are you guys!?"

Furiously, their blindfolds were ripped off. Lian's eyes slowly became focused to see a whole village of people standing there, along with their village. Most of the villagers were dressed in blue, including the old man, who Lian amused was the one who yelled at them. And then, there was a group of girls with painted faces, golden fans, and green dresses. All of them looked angry and scared.

"We're not guys and don't shout questions at us when we should be the ones interrogating you, trespassers." one of the painted girls hissed. She seemed to be the leader and was very pretty with chin-length brown hair. Her blue eyes were glowering at Sokka.

"What the--?! You're a girl!" he took back in surprise. He was in disbelief. "There is no way a bunch of girls could've taken us down like that!"

His friends sweat dropped at his blabbering mouth while the girl's glare intensified. "A bunch of girls, huh?" She got up in his face making him bite his lip apprehensively. "The onagi will eat well tonight." the girl said threateningly.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Katara pleaded, jumping to her brother's rescue. "My brother is just an idiot sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Lian scoffed, whispering to herself.

"Tell us not to hurt you?" the old man, who seemed to be the Chief, scoffed. "How do we know you're not from the Fire Nation? Kiyoshi and its warriors have avoided the war for so long, it's hard to trust any foreigner."

"Kiyoshi?" Aang inquired. His face brightened up. "Hey! I know Avatar Kiyoshi! I know her!"

"That's impossible. Avatar Kiyoshi was alive four hundred years ago. There is no possible way you could know her."

"But I do. Well, sort of. I'm the Avatar."

"Nonsense!" the lead painted girl spat. "The last Avatar was an Airbender. He and his kind became extinct a hundred years ago. Girls, get them."

Obediently, the other Kiyoshi warriors began to close in on Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Lian. They grimaced and started to fidget anxiously as the fanned girls approached, ready to attack. "Aang, do some airbending! Quick!" exclaimed Katara.

Nodding curtly, Aang took a deep breath and shot up into the air. He gracefully flipped over the pole he was originally bound to and then, steadily floated back down to the ground. The entire village of Kiyoshi watched the Airbender in amazement with dropped jaws. He smiled widely and extended his arms. "Ta da!" he chuckled.

The village clapped happily. Aang beamed even more. "Now, watch this!" He took the marbles out again and did the same trick from before. The village clapped even harder.

The three tied to the pole grinned at each other. They were in the clear.

**XXX**

A long table of various sweets and pastries were before laid out before them. That was the feast that Kiyoshi had set up for the gaang, along with a lovely room to stay in while they resided on the island. It was peculiar to be treated so respectively yet, no one was going to complain. It was nice to be fed and have a roof over their heads without having to pay with what little currency they had.

However, to every party, there must be a party pooper. And that time it was Sokka, who was sulking off in the corner of the room.

"Why are you all the way over there, Sokka? Come here and enjoy some of this delicious food." Aang said to the other male.

"I'm not hungry…" Sokka grumbled irritably.

"How is that possible? You're always hungry."

"Well, I'm not right now."

"He's just mad that a bunch of girls kicked his butt." Katara teased with a smirk.

"They did not kick my butt!" her sibling snapped angrily, his cheeks bright red.

"Oh, right. They snuck up on you and _then_, kicked your butt." she corrected herself, her tone still mocking.

"Shut up!" Sokka shot up to his feet, his fists clenched. "They just took me by surprise! Otherwise, I would've totally taken them down! Right, Lian?" He peered to his best friend for support, who had a cheek full of glazed donuts.

She perked up, hearing her name and stared at Sokka. The pale girl swallowed her food and bluntly said with a raise of her index, "Gran Gran told me to never tell a lie."

Everyone laughed. Everyone, but Sokka. His face just became redder. "Ugh!" he threw up his hands. "I'll show you and them just how capable of a warrior I am!" With that, the ponytailed boy started to storm out of the room. He only quickly came back to grab some crescent rolls and then, left again, slamming the door behind him.

_The truth can be so painful., _Lian thought. shaking her head.

"So isn't this great, girls?' asked Aang happily, leaning back on his tattooed hands.

"Oh, yeah. Nothing beats a free meal and a free place to sleep." nodded Lian, taking another donut—she wished they had stuff like that in the South Pole instead of the limited amount of food they had there.

"I agree, but unfortunately, I don't think we should stay here too long." Katara admitted.

"What? Why not?" The other two looked to her.

"Because you're the Avatar, Aang. It is too dangerous for us to stay in place for too long. Zuko and who knows who else are after you to stop you from defeating the Fire Lord. We have to keep moving in order to avoid them and have you master all four elements." she explained.

Lian sighed. "Like always, Katara is right. The less time we spend in one spot, the better."

Aang sighed too. "Yeah, you're both right, but it couldn't hurt to stay here a little while, right? It would be rude to just up and leave when we just go here. I mean, look," He gestured to the large wooden monument to Avatar Kiyoshi, which had a guy leaning against it on a ladder with paint and a paint brush. "They're redoing Avatar Kiyoshi's statue in my honor."

"All right. I'm happy to see you're enjoying being the Avatar," Katara smiled. "But I don't want it to go to your head."

"Oh, come on, Katara. Don't be silly. You know me better than that. I'm just a humble monk." Aang said.

He peered out the window to see a bunch of the young girls in the village down below. They smiled and giggled as they waved to him. Aang blushed, smiled, and waved back. Behind him, seeing the sight, Lian rolled her eyes and Katara stuck out her tongue.

"Come down and play with us, Aang!" one of the little girls shouted.

"Okay!" he jumped up. "I'll be down in a minute!"

Aang grabbed a few more pastries and sweets before dashing out of the room. Blinking, Katara and Lian watched him go.

Humble monk. Yeah, right. More like normal teenage boy with hormones.

"I may have said this before, Katara, but boys are idiots." Lian commented.

"No kidding." Katara sighed deeply with a shake of her head—Lian noted that she sounded more annoyed than she should. The youngest stood up and grabbed her winter coat. "We probably should go out, too."

"I am not spying on Aang." Lian said.

"We are _not_ going to spy on him . Why would I want to do a thing like that, Lian?" Katara looked back at her "sister" skeptically.

Lian shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know, Katara. You tell me."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Katara's eyes narrowed.

"Never mind." The older sighed. She got to her feet and slipped on her coat as well. "So _what_ are we going to do?"

"We're going to stock up on supplies, so that when we depart, we have food and water."

"So, _shopping_?"

"Yes?"

"Um, count me out. I think I'm gonna paint somewhere instead."

Katara jumped. "What? You're not going to help?"

"Nope." Lian shook her head, gathering her painting equipment from her bag into her arms.

"Why not?" The tanned girl faced the taller one with her hands on her hips.

"Come on, Katara. You know me. I'm not the shopping type. I'm more of the--"

"The lazy type?"

"Most people would be insulted by such a comment. However, as I am not most people, I shall take it as a compliment. And on that note, I shall be going to paint. Toodles."

With a mere wave of her free hand, Lian walked passed her companion and exited the room. Katara huffing and crossed her arms over her chest. She shook her head making her braid swish around her. "I cannot believe that girl sometimes. I swear she's just as bad as the boys." she said aloud.

**XXX**

The afternoon was slowly ebbing into twilight, which casted different colors and shadows across Kiyoshi. Such presented itself as a very lovely sight for Lian to paint and that is exactly what she did. She was perched upon a small rock on a small hill sitting Indian-styled with her piece of parchment and portable easel in her lap and her paintbrush in her delicate hands. She was in the back of the village, so she had a great view of it all including the ocean.

Suddenly, she heard strained grunting and what sounded like someone jumping. Arching a brow, Lian turned her head to see none other than Sokka approaching her. Well, actually, he bouncing towards her on one foot. He was on one foot because his other and one of his hands were tied behind him by his white sash.

At first, Lian didn't know how to react, but then, she asked, "How the _cuss_ did you manage to get yourself in that position?"

Stopping before her, almost tripping, Sokka's cheeks burned and he smiled embarrassed. "Well, you see, I uh…visited th-the Kiyoshi warriors and um…." His friend cut him off by holding up one of her hands.

"Let me guess, you said something sexist and Suki and her Fan-Squad kicked your butt again?" she said dully.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Of course because for Agni sake, you couldn't control yourself from saying such."

Sokka scowled. "Will you just help me out? This is really starting to hurt!"

Exhaling deeply, Lian shook her dark head, placed her stuff down, and went over to help her friend out. She untied him allowing him to collapse with a sigh of relief. Sokka rubbed his leg and hand, thanking her gratefully for releasing him. Nonchalantly, Lian watched him as he did so—when was he ever going to learn?

"I hope you realize that your sexist comments is gonna lead you into some serious trouble one day. Suki and the other Kiyoshi warriors are really strong. You're just lucky this is all Suki did to you." pointed out Lian as she pulled him onto his feet by his arms. She handed him his sash, which he took and tied around his waist.

"Yeah, I know. Big mistake on my part." he sighed deeply, rubbing his neck. "That's why I came and found you, Lian."

Her brows furrowed. "I don't see how those two things coincide." she said, sitting back down on her rock.

"Because you're one of the strongest girls I know. You're barely a girl at all." Sokka stated.

She deadpanned. "Thanks."

He jumped and shook his hands. "N-No, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" he exclaimed frantically.

"Then, say what you mean, doofus."

"What I mean is that you're a strong girl and so is Suki. I messed up back there and I know that. I'm sorry for what I said and I want to learn from her. I want to learn how they fight, so I can become stronger. But I don't know what the right thing to say so she won't laugh in my face and turn me away."

For a moment, Lian searched her best friend's face. He sounded sincere and looked truly sorry for how stupid he acted. He was serious and that made her grin—it was rare to hear him so serious.

"Tell her what you just told me, Sokka. Say those exact words to her. She won't turn you if you do, trust me." Lian told him, smiling.

"Really?" He perked up.

She curtly nodded. "Yes, really."

Beaming widely, Sokka threw his arms around and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Lian! You're the best!" Then, he turned around and ran back to the Kiyoshi warrior's dojo.

Lian sat there blinking stupidly for a second before laughing lightly and shaking her head. _That boy is so strange. What am I going to do with him?._ she thought amused. After that, Lian continued with what she was previously doing; she continued painting her landscape.

Thirty or so minutes passed and the majority of Lian's painting was finished. All she had to do was paint the sunset. When she reached that part of her artwork, she suddenly stopped. The sixteen-year-old gnawed on her lip and lifted her head to look to the sun. Looking at the sun always reminded of her old home. No, not the South Pole: the Fire Nation.

Yes, at one time, Lian had considered the Fire Nation as her home—obviously, that was before she was marked for the rest of her life and was banished. She hadn't live there for very long, but for more than half her life, that had been her homeland. And if her memory served her right, the Fire Nation had been quite lovely, especially since that seemed to be where the sun shined the most. Not to mention, the sunset and sunrises were the most beautiful in the Fire Nation.

As much as she hated to admit it, a part of her missed it. However, she only missed her life there before she became a Waterbender. Nowadays, the only reason why she'd ever go back was visit her mother's grave—if she had one—and try to find her father—if he wanted to see her. As well as get her numerous questions answered.

Oh, and to give Fire Lord Ohzi the butt kicking of a lifetime.

Nevertheless, there was a huge problem with wanting to do that: she had no way of getting there or getting her answers.

_No…_

She _did _have a way.

_Zuko…_

He was her way. He was her _only_ way.


	10. Chapter: Nine

_Wohoo! Two chapters in one day. Thanks to all those who reviewed and have supported me so far--thankies! Please keep it up! Anyway, here is chapter nine. I hope you enjoy. Please, review!._

* * *

**Chapter: Nine**

Peace was something to savor, something to treasure. Most kids, especially teenagers, had a hard time grasping such, but when you traveled with the Avatar, it was hard _not _to grasp. So that being, as Lian sat gazing out at Kiyoshi Island from her little hill, she sighed contently at how peaceful things were. Everyone in the gang was busy doing their own things, so Lian was able to do what she wanted and that was to do nothing, which what she was doing.

However, when one travels with the Avatar, despite how much one savors it, peace doesn't seem to last long.

Peace in Kiyoshi didn't last.

Lian didn't know how she knew as nothing had occurred yet, but a tingle had arisen in her body. The hair on the back of her neck stood and goosebumps rose on her arms. Trouble was coming and she knew who the cause of it was.

_Zuko…_

Panic washed over her and she sprang up from her place. She bolted down the hill and into the village. When she arrived, so many things ignited her senses. Lian smelled and saw fire burning houses. She saw and heard scared villagers. She saw and heard her friends fighting to defend Kiyoshi. Zuko and a few of the Fire Nation soldiers that obeyed and followed him were attacking the village.

Lian gasped at the terrifying sight, especially when she saw Sokka and Aang fighting back and Katara helping the villagers get to safe places. Every part of her instinct and brain shouted at her to join and do what she was supposed to do. Except, she didn't move from her spot in the middle of the village—the heat of the fires didn't even make her move. Her heart was whispering something else to her—it wasn't telling her to assist her friends and family.

Her heart was whispering her to follow through with her original plan for when Zuko appeared again. She had to do it, she had no idea when her next chance would be. Also, she was not sure how much longer she could wait. Lian had to act and she had to act now.

Taking a deep breath, the Waterbender gazed around quickly wondering what the fastest way to Zuko's warship was. The fastest and most discreet—she couldn't have anyone see her. Finally, she figured that she could take the back alleys of Kiyoshi village and make her way through the field to the beach where his ship was.

Swiftly, the dark-haired girl took the route she formulated in her mind.

It took forever, at least in Lian's mind, but finally, she found the big, metal ship. When reaching it, Lian stopped and glanced over her shoulder at Kiyoshi Island. Her eyes widened seeing Aang using the onagi's water breath to extinguish the village before it burned completely down. Sokka and Katara were flying overhead on Appa.

They were leaving to distract Zuko from destroying the village more.

They were leaving her.

Biting her lip, Lian started to choke up. She had decided to stowaway on Zuko's ship in order to get the answers she had been waiting for for so long, but she didn't know how leaving her friends—or them leaving her—would affect her. She hadn't thought about it. Probably because that issue would be what held her back.

Lian shook her head. _No, Lian! You can't do this now! This may be your only chance! And if they are leaving, that means Zuko will be as well soon!, _she shouted at herself.

Pushing such thoughts from her mind, she took a deep breath and centered herself. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm sorry, Sokka. But I have to do this. I'll come back and help you become the Avatar, Aang, when I get my problems out of the way first. I promise." she vowed, her voice bold and determined.

With that, she continued speedily to the ship. She jumped into the water and swam towards the anchor; that would be her key to boarding the ship. When she reached it, she climbed up.

She was crazy, she knew she was. She wouldn't deny it. Who, in their right mind, would willingly leave her friends and family to sneak onto an enemy ship just to get a few questions answered? But Lian wanted—no, she _needed_—those answers. She had waited long enough; she had waited _years _for answers. And now that she had a chance to fill in the holes of her past, she was not going to pass it up—not even for the Avatar, as selfish as that was.

However, the Waterbender wasn't as stealthy as she thought she was…

Just as Lian climbed up the warship's anchor and scrambled onto the railing of the deck, a voice called out to her, "And _what _do you think you're doing, young lady?"

Going rigid, she slowly turned her head and peered through her long, wet bangs to see an old—well, not that old—man standing there. He had a potbelly and gray hair and beard. His eyes were amber like Zuko, but didn't have that cold and lonely feel to them. The man actually gave off a kind and inviting feeling—like a father—and seemed familiar.

Nonetheless, he was part of the Fire Nation so Lian couldn't let her guard down.

Biting her lower lip, Lian hovered a cautious hand on her water jug—ready to waterbend at any time—as she got down from the railing. "Who are you?" she queried, keeping her voice steady and low.

He just smiled after noticing how on edge she was. "Don't worry, miss. I will not attack you. I promise." His voice was cheerful and somewhat comforting. "My name is Iroh, dear."

At his words and tone, Lian felt her body relax. Yet, she brushed off such feelings quickly. He was from the Fire Nation. No one from there could be trusted. Thus, narrowing her blue eyes, Lian said nothing and watched Iroh closely with intense suspicious.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Iroh cocked his head to the side puzzled. "Do I know you? You look awfully familiar." he asked.

So he felt it too…

Her eye twitched and she bit her lip harder. She narrowed her eyes more, "Depends. Who do you think I am?"

"A trespasser." came Zuko's voice, cutting off Iroh. He emerged from within the ship, coming up from behind the older male making Lian stiffen.

Zuko and a bunch of his soldiers stepped further onto the deck. They were soaked and Lian wondered why. But upon realizing the situation, she pushed the silly question away.

Zuko, his eyes the shade of golden embers because of the anger sizzling from losing Aang again, glared at Lian. "What are you doing on my ship, you filthy water peasant?" he seethed, his voice dangerous.

"Nephew! That is no way to speak to a lady! Where are your manners?" Iroh scolded the boy, aghast by his nephew's question.

"Silence, Uncle!" Zuko snapped, eyes never leaving Lian—they looked so different from what she remembered. He hissed out at her, "You travel with the Avatar, why are you on my ship?"

Holding her ground, trying not be intimidated by him, Lian boldly confessed, "I have questions I need answered."

The prince looked at her skeptically. "And what makes you think I have said questions?"

Lian arched a brow and straightened up, breaking her fighting stance. "You…You don't remember me, do you?" she asked.

"_Remember you_? I don't even know your name!" he spat.

She looked away, chewing on her lip. _Of course he doesn't remember me. Why would he bother to remember the person he betrayed?, _she thought angrily. Lian looked again to Zuko, who was becoming even more annoyed by her silence. "Think, Zuko. Think _real_ hard. Try thinking about the little girl you stabbed in the back ten years ago. Maybe that'll help you recall my identity." she growled venomously.

"_What_ are you talking about?!" he yelled. He thrust his arm to a couple of his soldiers. "You two, bind her hands and take her to the jail brig! I'll deal with her later. For now, we have to make sure we don't lose the Avatar."

Complying, those soldiers harshly grabbed Lian by each arm. They bound her wrists. She winced from their grips and the tightness of the rope, but she did not resist. Deep down, the young woman felt that the scarred boy would react in such a manner. She just had hoped he wouldn't yet, there was no point in fighting the inevitable. Besides, she had made the choice. Now, she had to suck it up and wait it out. Zuko would figure it out and give her her answers.

Or so she hoped…

Either way, Lian allowed the soldiers to take her away. Not before shooting a sharp glower at Zuko though. He more than willingly returned the look evenly.

Watching the girl being taken away, Iroh felt a wave of sadness crash over him.

Now, he recognized the young woman. She was Lian. Many years ago, she had lived in the palace under Ursa's care. Then, at such a very young age, she was cruelly banished from the Fire Nation for being a Waterbender like her mother and not a Firebender like her father. It had been suspected that Lian most likely died from her injuries and just being dumped into the ocean. Obviously, that had not been the case.

Iroh turned to his nephew, who was yelling orders to his men while ranting about girls being crazy. _Had Zuko really not recognized her? I thought they had been so close. Then again, they both have changed greatly since then., _the former general thought to himself. _Nevertheless, Lian does not deserve such treatment._

"Prince Zuko," Iroh called to the young man. Zuko turned to him, but didn't look happy doing so as he was being interrupted in giving instructions for following the Avatar. "Don't you think the way you are treating her is a bit harshly, especially since you two were once so close?" asked Iroh.

"Not you, too, Uncle!" Zuko threw up his hands in exasperation. He faced the older male. "I don't know that water wretch!"

"Really?" Iroh folded his hands within his robes sleeves. He looked at his nephew critically. "I'm sure you do. Think really hard. I'll even give you a hint: your mother took her in when you both were three."

For a minute, despite how much he didn't want to, Zuko considered his uncle's words and thought about the hint he had been given. His eyes narrowed angrily when he realized who Iroh was speaking of. "Lian _died _ten years ago, Uncle." he said through his teeth, hissing like a snake. "There is no way that _girl_ is Lian. Now, don't ever speak of Lian again. _Understand_?" With that, he turned on his heel to storm off the deck.

"Fine! But I'd advise asking her yourself, nephew!" Iroh called after him.

Just growling, Zuko slammed the metal door behind him.

**XXX**

"Well, Lian," Lian exhaled deeply as she rested the back of her head against the cold metal of her cell, which was in the jail brig located in the lowest and darkest part of the ship. "You've certainly gotten yourself in a pickle now. You have done some pretty stupid and rash things in your life, but this is probably on the top of the list. Then again, did you really expect that hotheaded prince to apologize and throw his arms around you, making everything okay again?"

That thought actually made the ebony-haired girl laugh aloud. She shook her head still smiling slightly. _So maybe things aren't that bad. I mean, I just have to wait for Zuko to come around, have him answer my questions, and then, I can get the cuss out of here and join back up with my friends.,_ she thought, trying to keep herself positive. Except when she thoughts of her friends, especially Sokka, she frowned deeply.

How were they right now? Had they even noticed she was gone? Okay, that was a stupid question. Of course they knew she was gone, especially Sokka. Were they angry and disappointed that she had left or did they just suspect that she was kidnapped by Zuko? Truthfully, Lian preferred the latter no matter how dishonest that was. Were Sokka, Aang, and Katara going to turn around and try to find her? Or were they going to keep heading the North Pole, hoping she'd meet up with them later? And the question that haunted her the most was if Sokka figured out she had left without telling him, would he be able to forgive her for breaking her promise to him when she returned?

She sighed and hung her head. "I am the worst best friend ever…" she muttered ashamed.

"You know, it's not healthy to talk to yourself." a voice told her dully.

The cold voice sent shivers down Lian's spine and she knew immediately who it was. Glowering, Lian lifted her head for her eyes to land on Zuko, who was entering the brig. "What do you want?" she asked.

He smirked and stepped towards her cell. "I came to speak with you on some private matters." he said.

"Really? I figured you'd just come to see and watch me like I'm some caged animal." Lian sarcastically remarked.

Zuko opened his mouth to retort and tell her to bite her tongue yet, he stopped himself and calmly said, "Funny, but_ no_. I want to speak with you about a trade of information."

"A trade of information?" Her brows furrowed distrustfully.

"Yes," he nodded. "I answer your petty little questions and you tell me where the Avatar is going."

Lian's expression darkened. Of course, she should've known. He still hadn't recognized her nor had he cared. All he cared about was capturing Aang. _Well, he can forget it_. "I don't recall saying that I was willing to betray my friends just so I could get some answers from you."

"You have already betrayed your friends." Zuko scoffed, crossing his arms.

She shot to her feet. "I did no such thing!"

"You're here on your own free will. You intentionally left your companions to fraternize with the enemy."

"Fraternize? Puh-leez! I'm just here to get the answers I've been waiting years for! I'm not here to make friends, especially with you! I already made the mistake of being your friend before, I'm not going to do it again!"

"I was never friends with you, peasant!"

Now, both of them were infuriated.

Huffing, Lian turned her back to him crossing her arms. "I guess you weren't. It was all just a lie. If you had been my friend then, you wouldn't have broken your promise to me like you did." Her throat started to tighten as her eyes started to sting—she cursed herself for needing to cry, especially in front of someone like Zuko. "You wouldn't have ratted me out to your father if you had been my friend. You wouldn't have let your father banish me and leave me for dead at six-years-old." she whispered, her voice strained and her hands gripping her arms.

Zuko took aback at that with slightly wide eyes. _N-No. She c-couldn't be her. Lian died ten years ago. There is no way. There is no way!,_ he thought frantically. memories flashed through his mind making his blood boil—no had the right to make him remember such things. Gritting his teeth, the exiled prince grabbed at Lian's cell bars. "I don't know what lies you're spouting, but I want to know where the Avatar is and I want to know _now_! And you _will_ tell me!" he ordered ferociously.

"_Forget it._ Find him on your own because I'm not telling you _anything_." Lian spat, her back still turned to him. At that point, she had swallowed back her tears and regained her composure.

He growled. "_Fine_! Be that way! Then, you can just forget about me answering any of your stupid questions!"

"_**Fine**_!" She whirled around on him, so they were face to face—their faces were inches apart.

"Just you wait and see. You _will_ break and tell me where the Avatar is. Until then, you can just sit in here and rot for all I care."

"Sounds like a blast. Hope you're willing to wait forever, _Your Majesty._"

Just growling, Zuko whipped around on his heel and stormed out of the brig. He slammed the door, almost making the entire room shake. Screaming out in frustration, Lian grabbed at her thick hair. She pressed her back against the wall and slid down it, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in them.

What had she gotten herself into?

**XXX**

"We have to go back! We _have_ to!" cried Sokka as he, Katara, and Aang flew as far away from Kiyoshi as possible in order to lose Zuko. However, the main and only problem about doing that was that they were going far away from Lian as well.

"We have to go back and get Lian! Who knows what might have happened to her!?" Sokka continued, grabbing his sister by hers and shook her.

"S-Sokka! Sokka! Calm down!" Katara pushed him off of her and held him out at arms length. "Freaking out is not going to do anyone any good, especially Lian." she told him sternly.

"But--!"

"I know how you feel, Sokka. I care about Lian just as much as you do, but we _can't _go back. Not when Zuko is tailing us. We have to get away from him first."

"But the further we get away from him, the further we get away from her! She may have been kidnapped by that psycho!"

"Sokka, you're not giving Lian enough credit." piped up Aang from on top of Appa's head. "I'm worried about her, too, but we have to remember Lian can handle herself. She is a very capable fighter and Bender."

"Not to mention, stubborn, coolheaded, and so sarcastic that its obnoxious. Zuko won't know what to do with her. He may even willingly give her up to us." Katara joked, trying to lighten the mood. Aang laughed, but Sokka didn't.

"It's _not _funny, Katara." he retorted. "How can you joke when Lian, who I thought was like a sister to you, could be in serious danger? Don't you care about Lian at all?"

Katara was no longer giggling and gasped, offended by her siblings accusations. She glowered. "How can you _even_ think that I don't care about her? I love Lian because isn't just like my sister, she _is _my sister! Of course I worry about her safety, but freaking out isn't going to help her, Sokka! You know her better than anyone else and yet, you seem to have no faith in Lian! What does that say about you?!"

He took aback.

His sister was right. Sokka knew Lian better than anyone and knew how strong physically and emotionally she was and yet, there he was, thinking she was just some helpless girl in Zuko's terrible clutches.

Sokka hung his head. "Y-You're right, Katara, Aang. I-I'm sorry for freaking out and saying those things. I'm just so worried about Lian." he muttered sadly.

Smiling sympathetically, Katara hugged her brother tightly. "I know, Sokka, I know. I'm worried too, but all we can do right now is have faith in Lian and believe that everything will be okay." she crooned gently.

"Lian _will_ come back. Everything will be okay." Aang added, his voice just as reassuring.

Weakly, Sokka smiled at his sister and friend. "Right, Okay." he nodded. Aang and Katara smiled. He just glanced back over his shoulder as the disappearing island they had left behind. _Please be okay, Lian…__**Please**__…_


	11. Chapter: Ten

_Chapter 10~! Wohoo! Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm glad you guys are liking this--thankies! I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Please, review._

* * *

**Chapter: Ten**

"Three days, Uncle. _Three_ days." Zuko began through clenched teeth as he pounded his fists on the table he and his uncle sat at drinking tea. "It has been three days and she hasn't spoken a single word. She hasn't even eaten. At this rate, we'll never find the Avatar!"

Uncle chuckled after taking a sip of his tea. "It seems there's someone who is just as stubborn as you, dear nephew."

"This isn't funny! I need to restore my honor! And the only way to do that is to capture the Avatar and she is our key to finding him! But she is of no use if she doesn't speak or dies of starvation!"

"Well then, maybe you should try a different method." Iroh suggested.

Zuko's brows furrowed as he sat back down. "What do you mean?'

"I mean, instead of brute force and keeping her caged up, maybe you could try a _gentler_ tact."

"Hmmm. A gentler tact." Zuko smirked deviously. "That's actually a good idea. Lead her into a false sense of security, so that she trusts me enough to tell me where the Avatar is. Brilliant, Uncle." He got up to his feet excitedly and started out of the room.

Iroh sweat dropped, frowning. "That wasn't what I meant…" He had a feeling this wasn't going to go well.

**XXX**

She was tired. She was hungry. She was dirty. She hadn't slept, spoken, eaten, or taken a bath in three days. But she wasn't going to give in. Lian felt weak, but she was strong-willed. If she gave in, Zuko would win and Lian couldn't have that—she _really _hating losing, more than she hated not getting a good night's sleep.

Blinking sleep from her partially-lidded eyes, Lian just started to hum a lullaby from her childhood. It always seemed to calm her and help her keep going no matter how bleak things seemed. And right now, things seemed pretty bad and she needed some serious comfort. Thus, since Sokka wasn't there to make her laugh or hold her hand or hug her or since Katara wasn't there to talk to or give her hug, Lian hummed.

The jail brig's door opened to reveal two guards. Lian immediately stopped humming and arched a brow. Was it dinner already? Not that she ate the food she was given, but it seemed not too long ago that she had been given lunch.

Was losing track of time a bad thing for one's sanity? Oh, great. She was going to have to add insane to her list.

"You're getting out of here, prisoner." one of the guards announced, his voice slightly muffled by his mask. That guy unlocked the latch of Lian's cell and he and the other guard stepped inside.

Furrowing her brows, Lian cocked her head to the side. _I'm getting…out of here? Is Zuko releasing me? But that doesn't sound like him…_, she wondered, quizzically.

Nonetheless, Lian said nothing and allowed the two guards to grab each of her elbows. They hoisted to her feet and roughly pushed her out of the brig into the hallway. She glared at them for being so rough yet, again said nothing. She just let them pushed her through the ship, wondering where they were taking her and why.

Eventually, the guards led her to what she assumed was the main floor for living quarters. She arched brow. They opened the door, unshackled her wrists, and shoved her into the room. Normally, she would've just stumbled and then, regained her footing. However, since she was so weak from lack of nourishment and rest, Lian tripped and tumbled to the thankfully, ornate rugged flooring.

She scowled and huffed, but since the guards had left and closed the door already, there was no point in glowering and yelling at them for being so incredibly rude. The young Waterbender shakily got to her booted feet and brushed herself off. Then, Lian allowed her azure-hued spheres to take in her new surroundings.

The room was actually very pleasing to the eyes, despite the fact there was so much red and that there were so many Fire Nation emblems about the place.

The room was completely encased in metal like the rest of the ship, but things covered over it. There were a couple of paintings and a red tapestry with the Fire Nation emblem on it. A bunch of candles lit up the room, being place in various places of the room. There was a metal door next to the entrance, which Lian had to assume lead into a small bathroom. Pushed up against the wall in front of Lian was a very comfortable looking bed, covered by red and black bedding. A rug covered the floor. A small, but full body-length mirror stood to the left of the room, along with a tiny dresser. And that was pretty much it. Simplistic, but quaint. Much better than any jail cell.

"Like it?"

Jumping startled, Lian whipped around with wide eyes to see Zuko standing there. He was casually leaning against the door she had entered with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked fairly intimidating, but Lian stood strong and glared daggers.

"What's the point of having me being brought here, Zuko?" she questioned.

"Oh, so you do speak." he mocked nonchalantly as he pushed himself off the door. He stepped towards her, she stepped back.

"Answer my question."

"Tsk tsk. So demanding and distrusting, even after I arranged this room just for you."

The dark-haired girl arched a brow. "Just for me?"

"Yes. From this very moment on, this shall be your room."

"…M-My room?"

"That is what I said."

"Why? Why are you being so generous? Last time I checked, this is not how one normally treats their prisoners."

"Can't I do something kind without having an ulterior motive?"

Scoffing, Lian folded her arms in front of her. "No."

At her snide quip, Zuko felt his anger flaring up, but he forced it back down. Getting angry with the _very _stubborn girl would ruin his entire plan. He had to get her to trust him, so he could trick her into telling him where the Avatar was. He had to stay calm and act "nice".

"Either way, this shall be your room. I suggest you take a bath and change clothing. I'll have a guard brings you some clothes." Zuko explained, emotionless.

"Change clothing? What's wrong with what I am wearing?"

"Everything. You cannot wear those garments on my ship. Those clothes are those of a Water Tribe."

"That's because that's where I'm from, genius."

"I am aware of that, but while you reside here, I cannot have anyone know that. I can't have people think I allowed some waterbending peasant on my ship. You will change into the proper attire of someone from the Fire Nation."

"I will not."

He stared to get angry again, but bit his tongue and said as calmly as he could, "You will. No arguments. And after you have bathed and changed, you will join me and my uncle for dinner."

"I will not." she repeated.

"Refuse all you want, but you will do as I say. My order is law around here. _You will obey_." he told her, getting up close to her face. He looked down at her with fiery and dangerous eyes.

She met his glare evenly. Despite how small and weak she looked, Lian wasn't the least bit scared of him—or at least not that she was willing to show. "Go. Jump. Off. The. Ship." she snarled.

They had a glaring contest for a few minutes longer until Zuko stepped back. He turned around and starting to head out. "I'll see you at dinner." With that, he closed the door behind him leaving Lian to glower at the door.

Huffing, she crossed her arms. Then, she sighed and peered around the room before eyes landed on the door that lead to the bathroom. Despite how much she wanted to blow Zuko and his dinner off, Lian had a feeling that that wasn't going to happen. Everything was going to go as Zuko wanted and she was going to end up eating with Zuko and his uncle, Iroh. That being, she figured she might as well take advantage of the situation and take a nice, long hot bath.

That being, the young woman reluctantly moved to the bathroom while stripping herself of her clothing.

Today was going to be a _loooooooong_ day…

**XXX**

With a yellow, fluffy towel wrapped snuggly around her, Lian stepped out of the bathroom into "her" room as steam from her bath floated out with her. She stopped short upon seeing clothes folded on her bed. As Zuko had said they would, they were garments for those who were from the Fire Nation—she could instantly tell from the red, brown, and gold colors.

She made a face and approached the bed. Lian placed her folded Water Tribe clothes that she had had in her arms onto it and stared down at the clothing that had been left for her. She picked them up to inspect them only for her scowl to deepen.

They were Zuko's clothes. Old ones that didn't fit him anymore, but they were definitely his. She could tell by their scent, which was of campfires, metal, and spice. And the fact that she memorized his smell bothered her even more, making her detest the garments further.

But she _had _wear them. Not because Zuko told her to, but because, while she was cleaning herself, she noticed how disgustingly dirty her clothes were. She had to wear something else while she had them cleaned and dried—if that was going to be allowed.

Sighing deeply in frustration, Lian knew she had to suck it up. So she slipped off her towel and start to pull on her undergarments. Then, she grabbed the clothes that had been given to her only to stop when she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror next to the bed. She straightened up and walked over to it to look at herself.

Staring back at her was a dark-haired girl of sixteen-years-old. Her black locks were thick and long reaching her shoulder blades. The girl's bangs were shorter, but not by much and they completely curtained the left side of her face. On the other hand, the right side was free of hair falling in it allowing the world to see what color her eyes were. They were big and the exact shade of blue the ocean was at midnight in the North Pole with a few specks of silver in them. Unlike those from the Water Tribes, Lian's skin was not tan, her complexion was actually pale—almost alabaster. Normally, her body was that of a normal weight, but ever since she had left the Southern Water Tribe—and had been imprisoned on Zuko's ship—she had become pretty scrawny. She had even loss a bit of her muscle mass; she could see the outline of her ribs instead of her abs. Lian wasn't very tall nor was she very short, but she was just below average for a girl her age—definitely taller than Katara and Aang. So, Lian wasn't ugly nor was she drop-dead gorgeous. She was appealing to the eye, even she'd admit that.

Or at least she would be if it weren't for one thing. One, _big_ thing.

Her scar.

That was why her hair covered her face. It was because of her scar. Unfortunately, her hair couldn't hide the rest of it; just the part of it that marred her face. The scar started from below her left eye, down the side of her neck, and across her shoulder and collarbone. Heavy winter clothing usually covered those, so she didn't have a problem. That was only until she saw herself naked—like now.

The scar marred her, it made her feel so ugly. As shallow and pathetic as it sounded, Lian was sure because of what marked her, no man would ever love her. How could they? Men liked beautiful and sweet girls, like Katara, which was why she got so much attention, even when they were little. Lian would attract boys too growing up, but when they saw her scar, they'd run the other way. Not that she blamed them. Thus, she hid her face and her body. It made life easier and less painful. Somehow, when people—other than herself—noticed her scar, that made the memory of how she got it that much more painful.

Groaning, Lian raked a hand through her damp hair. Bitterly, she laughed. "My Agni, I sound so pathetic. This is so not like me. Sokka would make fun of me while Katara and Aang scolded." she said aloud.

Shaking her head, she went back to getting dressed.

Lian kept her black turtle neck and pulled that on underneath the red, short-sleeved shirt. It closed in the front and had brown and gold trimming. Since Zuko was a lot taller and bulkier than Lian was, the shirt was long enough to be a dress and that's what Lian made it to be instead of putting on the long blood red pants she had been given—she could only imagine how big those would be on her. So Lian, just wearing the shirt, tied the yellow sash around her waist to close it up. The shirt reached just below her knees and had slits up the sides, so a little bit of her white thighs showed. Finally, she pulled on her brown, furry boots.

Now, that she was dressed and clean, all she had to do was wait until one of Zuko's cronies came to take her to dinner. Oh, what joy.

Lian didn't have to wait long for someone to come.

A guard came in and ordered her to follow him. She rolled her eyes, but got and trudged behind him as he led her through the ship to where Uncle Iroh and Zuko were eating. They arrived at the metal door that resemble every door in the warship and the guard told her to go inside before leaving Lian by herself.

She arched a brow. _Wow. These soldiers are stupid. They just leave the prisoner all alone. I could just turn around and get the heck out of here.,_ she thought to herself. Shaking her head, she shrugged. Lian would've tried just that, but she knew there was such water around them that escaping would be pointless. Yeah, she was a Waterbender and a good swimmer, but wasn't a master at either one, so she'd just end up drowning—or freezing to death.

Lian raised her hand and rapped her knuckles against the door.

"Who is it?" questioned Zuko's emotionless voice from within.

"The filthy water peasant or as you so like to call me." she retorted, her voice just as dull.

She heard him growl followed by his uncle muttered something to him. Zuko muttered something then, said loudly to her, "Come in."

She rolled her eyes. She then, grabbed hold of the latch, pulled it up, and pushed open the door. Lian strolled inside. She was greeted by Iroh's smiling face and Zuko's scowling one. The young woman was also greeted by the smells of different kinds of fish and vegetables.

"Well, don't you look lovely. Red is a nice color on you." Iroh complimented joyously.

"Uh, not really, but thanks, I guess." Lian replied with a small shrug.

"That is not what I gave you to wear." Zuko pointed, looking her up and down.

She made a face, not liking his scrutinizing eyes. "Yes, it is. I just used your shirt and modified it. Got a problem?"

Scoffing, Zuko looked away. He muttered a simple and grouchy "No" then, returned back to his meal. Rolling her eyes, Lian walked around the table and sat down. Everything was silent for a while. The males would eat, but Lian wouldn't while she and Zuko occasionally shot each other glares. That just increased the tension and awkwardness in the room.

Iroh sweat dropped, but kept on a cheery smile. He turned to Lian. "Please, eat, miss. We did invite you to dine with us. The chef on board is an excellent cook." the elderly man told her kindly.

"I have no doubt he is," Lian responded, her voice gentler since she wasn't speaking with the boy who kept glaring at her. "But I'm not hungry. Please, don't let me stop you from enjoying the meal, sir."

"You're so polite." he chuckled.

Lian opened her mouth to thank him yet, stopped when she heard Zuko release a snort of laughter. She peered to him, "And _what_ is so funny?"

"_You_ being _polite._ It's humorous to even think a peasant like yourself has manners." he remarked.

"And it's humorous to even think you had a humor. Aren't you supposed to have a heart in order to have one?"

"_What_ is your problem? I am trying to be nice and you just act ungrateful!"

"Oh, please! Don't even try to act offended! You're only being nice so you could lead me into a false sense of security and have me tell you where Aang is! Well, newsflash, buddy, I am not stupid enough to trust you ever again to allow that to happen!"

"_Again _with this?! I keep telling you I never knew you before this!"

"That's because you're a backstabbing, heartless jerk!"

"And you're a crazy, ungrateful, annoying wretch!"

Iroh sweat dropped, frowning deeply at the argument adolescents before him. "Now, now, children. Please, don't fight. It'll ruin the food." he stated, trying to calm them down.

"Stay out of this!" Lian and Zuko both snapped at him, making Iroh put up his hands defensively.

"_Please_, calm down, you two. Let us resolve this little quarrel of yours in a calm and peaceful manner." Iroh said with a nervous smile. The teens looked from him then, to one another. They both huffed and sat back down in their seats. The two crossed their arms and looked away from each other. Iroh inwardly sighed in relief and the new quiet.

"Good. Now, Lian," Iroh turned to the girl calmly.

She jumped surprised. "Y-You know my name?"

"Of course. It's hard to forget someone like you." he smiled widely, causing her to hesitantly, but genuinely do so.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you, Uncle?!" Zuko shot up, slamming his hands down on the table. The plates and cups rattled at the jostle. He pointed to Lian swiftly. "_That _isn't Lian! Lian died years ago! She died! _Died_!"

"Zuko," Iroh started softly.

Lian cut him off, looking to Zuko confused. "W-Wait. Y-You thought I…_died_?"

"Not you. _Lian_ died. _Lian._" he growled. Did he voice actually sound pained at that?

_How could this be? He thought I died? That's not possible. He had to have known that when he ratted me out that I would be banished. Hadn't he been there? I-I don't understand what's going on here…_ Swallowing hard, Lian choked out, "Zuko, I _am_ Lian. I didn't die. I was banished from the Fire Nation."

"Don't lie to me! You're not Lian!"

"I'm not lying, Zuko. I'm really Lian."

"No! Stop lying! Get out!"

"Zuko," Iroh and Lian called to him.

"I said _get out_!" he screamed to her, pointing to the door.

Lian bit down on her bottom lip hard. Maybe that was a good idea. She got to her feet and quickly left the room, she had to get as far away from Zuko as possible. The door slammed behind her. The only sound in the room was the occasional flicker from the lit candles and Zuko's panting. His hands were clutched at his sides as he just stood there glaring down at his half-eaten meal. Worriedly, Iroh watched him wondering when would be a good time to speak.

Knowing his nephew, now was a good time as any. "Prince Zuko," he started, keeping his tone smooth and gently.

"She _can't_ be her, Uncle. She just _can't_ be. I didn't witness it, but my father told me she died. She died years ago. There is no way that could be her." Zuko said, his voice strained and shaky.

"That may have been what my brother had told you, but what is your heart telling you?"

Zuko said nothing. _What_ was his heart telling him? Was that stubborn, hotheaded and silver-tongued girl really the same girl he knew all those years ago? Had Lian really not have died and had just been banished?

Narrowing his light eyes, he clenched his fists tighter. He had to find out. He _had _to.

Turning around, Zuko stormed out of the quarters, slamming the door behind him. He had to go find that girl.

Iroh sighed deeply and hung his head. He seriously hoped that when his nephew found Lian, everything would cool over, that things would mend between them.

**XXX**

Zuko finally found Lian on the deck of the warship. She was standing at the bow, leaning against the railing as she gazed up at the moon. He started to approach her, getting ready to demand her to tell him her true identity—find out whether she was really Lian or not.

However, something caused him to pause mid-step and just stare and watch the young woman before him. Softly, he gasped after a few moments.

That really was Lian. He wasn't sure how or why it just suddenly came to him, but he knew that that was truly Lian even though he was just looking at the back the girl's head. That was Lian. It was really her. She was alive.

She had changed so much. Maybe that was why he hadn't recognized her at first. Lian definitely wasn't the same scrawny, timid, and tiny girl he remembered. She was now a woman. She was now a strong, stubborn, independent, and outspoken young woman. Lian had changed. That thought saddened Zuko a little. Then again, it was nice to that Lian was able to stand up for herself now—despite the fact it infuriated him most of the time. Besides, it wasn't like he was one to talk. Zuko had changed a great deal himself over the past few years.

Either way, there stood his old childhood friend, whom he thought he had lost. But no, she was right there.

Suddenly, Lian spoke, "…You didn't do it, did you?"

She had known he was there all along? Nonetheless, he hesitantly replied, "Do what?"

Steadily, the dark-haired girl turned to him. Her eyes were soft, matching the night sky reflecting in the waters. "You didn't tell your father I was a Waterbender when you found out. You kept your promise. You didn't rat me out to have me banished."

At that moment, seeing the intense emotion of confusion and somberness in her eyes, Zuko was completely sure that that was Lian. The way she looked made her look like how he remembered her all those years ago—sweet and innocent, but sad and lonely.

"No," he finally responded—his tone softer than how it usually was. "It wasn't me. I kept my promise to you. I never told my father." he shook his head.

"I see…" She turned her gaze back to the moon above. Sighing deeply, she peered back at him—he remained frozen to his spot. "Do you know who did?"

Zuko shook his slowly. "No, I'm afraid I don't."

A pained expression crossed her shadowed face as she hung her head. "I see…" she whispered again. The female stepped away from the railing and she walked towards Zuko. At first, he thought she was going to hit him—or at least some part of him did. Yet, as it seemed, Lian was just going to walk past him. Suddenly, she stopped and spoke softly as she faced forward, "I'm sorry." And with that, she left him alone on the deck.

He hung his head. _I'm sorry too, Lian…_


	12. Chapter: Eleven

_Chapter Eleven! Woot! Thanks to those who have supported me thus far. Things started out really slow with reviews and such, but they've started to pick up. Thankies. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, review and tell me ya what think. ^-^_

* * *

**Chapter: Eleven**

||_"You promise?"_

_"I promise!"_

_"You double promise, Zuko?"_

_"**Yes**, I double promise, Lian!"_

_"Pinky promise!"_

_"Okay, okay! Pinky promise! Now, show me!"_

_Satisfied by her companion's vow to keep her secret a secret, Lian took him by his hand and quickly led him to the small turtle-duck pond in the palace's garden. She stopped before it and released his hand. Then, the little girl knelt down to sit with her legs tucked underneath her._

_Taking a deep breath, the six-year-old outstretched her hand over the water and closed her eyes to focus all of her energy. She opened her dark eyes and lifted her hand, which caused a small bit of water to float upward. Lian smiled widely and tried lifting the water higher as she got to her feet. Except when she tried to do so, the water just plopped back into the pond._

_Lian pouted and stomped her foot. "Oh, man! I've been working on that all day! And I still haven't gotten it! Poo!" she whined. She peered to the dark-haired boy beside her, who was staring at her astonished. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I wanted to show you something really cool, but I messed it up."_

_A big grin broke out on his young face. "No! That was awesome, Lian! Really! You're a Waterbender!"_

_She stared at him shocked by his compliment, but then smiled. "Sure am!" she nodded proudly._

_"Oh, no…" Zuko suddenly said with a frown. Lian arched a brow and cocked her head to the side curiously. "You're a Waterbender…Not a Firebender…"_

_Lian made a face, biting her lip. "I know. That's why I made you promise." She looked to him hesitantly. "You will keep your promise, right? You won't tell your father?"_

_"Oh, no! Of course not! I made a promise to you, Lian! I won't break it, I swear!" Zuko quickly told her. "You may be a Waterbender, but I want you to keep living here. You're still my friend, Firebender or not."_

_Smiling, she threw her arms around her friend. "Thank you, Zuko. Thank you." she whispered gratefully. Just smiling, Zuko embraced her back._||

Moaning softly, her eyes fluttered open to an environment she didn't recognized at first. Yet, her eyes become more adjusted to the light of candles, she realized that she was in "her" room on Zuko's warship. Upon realizing that, memories of what had taken place last night flashed through her mind.

One minute, she and Zuko were arguing because he didn't recognize her and because she thought he was the one who had gotten her marked and banished ten years ago. The next, things were completely different; Zuko had realized that Lian hadn't died and she had realized that he had actually kept his promise. So where did that leave them as, if they didn't hate each other anymore? Were they friends? Or were they just two people?

Groaning childishly, Lian rolled onto her side and yanked her blankets over her head. What was she going to do now? She wasn't sure if she could face Zuko again. Things were bound to be awkward between them. Lian did not know if she could handle that.

Suddenly, there came a knock on her door followed by the creaking sound of it opening. "Miss. Lian?" called a deep male's voice.

Pulling the blankets off, Lian lazily looked to the guard standing in her room with a tray in his hands. "Yeah. What?"

"Prince Zuko has ordered me to bring you your breakfast." the soldier informed her.

"Oh," Lian sat up with furrowed brows. "Um, thanks."

Just nodding, the soldiers went over to her and placed the tray on her lap. He then, bowed his head slightly and left. Blinking stupidly, Lian watched him go. She looked down at the tray on her lap puzzled.

Zuko had ordered one of his men to deliver her meal? Yeah, he had done that while she was in the jail brig, but she did not think he'd continue doing that while she had her own room. She figured the prince would just have her eat with his uncle and him like yesterday.

She arched a brow. Was Zuko trying to avoid her like she had planned to do to him?

Her stomach growled making her blush slightly and peer down at her tummy. Lightly, she laughed. _Guess I'm hungry, huh?_ Well, it had been nearly four days since her last meal and since Zuko wasn't keeping her prisoner anymore, technically, she might as well eat. Thus, she looked to the food on her legs. It looked pretty delicious. It was a Western-type breakfast of sausage and eggs along with tea, which she assumed Uncle Iroh had something to do with. She reached out to grab her fork only to notice a small, folded piece of paper in the corner of the tray. The adolescent arched a brow and picked the note up to unfold it and read.

From the hasty, but slightly neat handwriting, Lian concluded it was from Zuko. It read: "**Eat**". She giggled at that—apparently he did not want her to starve herself anymore. However, it seemed that that wasn't the only thing he had written. It also said: "**After you are done eating, come to the deck. I must speak with you. No arguments.**"

Lian did not know whether to be insulted that even on a piece of paper, Zuko was ordering her around or happy that Zuko wasn't avoiding her because of last night or nervous because most likely what he wanted to talk about was what took place last night between them. Either way, Lian was going to have to face him whether she wanted to or not.

**XXX**

After she had finished her breakfast and her morning toilet routine, Lian made her way through the ship up towards the deck. She hadn't gotten the ship's layout figured out yet, so she got a little lost on the way, but ultimately she reached the deck.

When she arrived, she saw Uncle Iroh, Zuko, and a couple of soldiers upon it. From what it looked like, Iroh was giving Zuko a firebending lesson. Knowing how important training was, Lian stood back, leaned against a wall, and decided to be a spectator until Zuko's workout was finished.

Lian had seen quite a bit of firebending in her life, especially when she lived in the Fire Nation. However, then, it was usually directed at her, so it seemed so scary and dangerous. Now, though, watching Zuko as he sparred with the soldiers, it seemed so different. _Beautiful_ almost. Well, at least Zuko's firebending seemed beautiful. He was so graceful and powerful. With every move he made, Lian could practically see his passion and strength behind it. It was almost awe-inspiring.

She felt her cheeks burn.

Had she actually thought Zuko was _beautiful_? It wasn't like she had thought he was ugly or anything. She had always thought he was appealing to look at with his dark, thick hair, pale and smooth complexion, and smoldering golden eyes. Strangely, Lian had even thought his scar added to his looks—in a pleasant manner. But she had never, ever thought he was _beautiful_. Mostly because he was always yelling out angrily, acting hotheaded, and was just being a flat out jerk.

Nonetheless, now, watching him as he trained, Lian saw an entirely different side to him. A strong and fierce warrior. That just made her become even more flustered. Cursing herself for behaving in such a manner, Lian shook her head.

"Something the matter, Lian?" Iroh asked as he suddenly appeared before her.

She jumped, surprised to see him there abruptly, but then, calmed and bashfully smiled. "N-No. Everything is alright, sir. Thank you for asking." she replied, her voice soft and polite. Yeah, Lian had a pretty bad attitude, but the adults in her life had taught her better than to speak disrespectfully to her elders—unless they deserved it.

He chuckled, stroking his beard. "There's no need to be so polite, dear. You can just call me Uncle Iroh." he reassured her kindly. "You did so when you were a child."

Lian saddened a little at that—she didn't remember ever doing so, but she took his word as truth. "Yes, well, things have changed since then."

"Yes, I can see that," Iroh nodded, his smile still kind. "But not everything. So, please, call me Uncle Iroh, Lian."

"If that is what you want." she just nodded with a very small grin. His words were comforting—it felt nice to think that not _everything_ had changed since she was little.

"Uncle," called Zuko's voice, causing Iroh and Lian to peer to him. He was expression as he wiped sweat from his face with a towel one of his soldiers had given him. Iroh grinned seeing his nephew while Lian suddenly grew very anxious and looked away, finding her feet interesting.

"Uncle, leave us. Lian and I must speak privately." Zuko stated.

"Yes, of course." Iroh nodded. Slightly smirking, he nudged his nephew. "Be gentle." Both Lian and Zuko jumped, blushed, and glared at the old man knowing what he was insinuating. They were about to yell, but he was already gone laughing the entire way.

Silence fell.

Zuko turned his glare to Lian, but softened when she steadily and shyly looked to him. He frowned and turned his back to her. The boy made his way towards the bow with his hands folded behind his back; he was trying to find the right words to say, the right way to start.

Thankfully, Lian started to talk first as she followed hesitantly behind him, "Zuko? You want to speak to me about last night, correct?'

Briefly, he glanced to her only to quickly look away. He cleared his throat and stiffly nodded. "Yes." he said, trying to keep his voice calm and collected. Obviously, this wasn't going to be the easiest conversation for him to discuss—he wasn't sure why.

Biting her lip, Lian peered to the ocean and rubbed her arm. "…I understand if you don't forgive me. I'm usually a very calm person, but I know I have a pretty bad temper as well. I should've listen to your side of the story, I should've have more faith in you and believed that you had kept your promise. I apologize again for my behavior, but it's understandable if you don't forgive me, Zuko. I acted like a brat, a big brat. And--"

"I'm not mad at you, Lian." Zuko cut her off abruptly. Lian snapped her head to him, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking out at the ocean as he spoke, his voice sad and strained, "I'm mad at myself."

Her brows furrowed. "Why?"

"I hadn't broken my promise to you, but I broke a promise to my mother about you."

"I-I don't…understand."

"When you first came to us, my mother made me swear to protect you. I wasn't sure why at first, but when I found out what my father would do if you turned out to be a Waterbender, like your mother, instead of a Firebender, like your father, I understood. He would try to harm you and even though a Waterbender could never fit in in the Fire Nation, I knew I had to protect you from him—my mother left that responsibility specifically to me. Yet, somehow, after you showed me you were a Waterbender, my father found out. Then, he hurt you. I let you and my mother down. I should've done a better job in protecting you and hiding your abilities. I should have prevented your banishment from happening…it was strictly my job to protect you…"

Lian did not know how to react at first. This side of Zuko was so different compared to his angry and cold self. At that moment, he actually seemed like a normal teenager in deep pain and shame. It scared Lian, but at the same time, it didn't. It confused her. Lian had thought that she had been the only one affected, had been the only one hurt.

Clearly, she had been wrong.

"Zuko," she called to him softly, her hand placing itself on his arm as if it had a mind of its own. In the corner of his pain-filled amber hue, he looked down at her. "You can't blame yourself for what happened to me. You were just a kid then. Such a responsibility shouldn't have been given to someone so young. It wasn't your fault that I was found out. I was the one foolish enough to waterbend when I shouldn't have. You kept your promise to me, you didn't tell. If it's anyone fault, it is the person who ratted me out. They are the one to blame for hurting me, for hurting both us. So, please, stop blaming yourself."

Zuko swiftly faced her, his expression desperate and guilt-ridden. "But I should've protected you better, Lian! I broke my promise to my mother! I should have stopped whoever found out! I should--!" he cried out, but was cut off by Lian placing both her hands on his cheeks. He stiffened and gazed down at her puzzled and surprised.

"Stop thinking about you should've done, Zuko. You can't change what happened in the past. Neither of us can, no matter how I want it to." Her voice was steady and calming, bold and confident. "We have to think about the now. We have to keep moving forward. What happened to me all those years ago, hurt me severely, in more ways than one. And clearly, it caused you pain as well, but we cannot dwell on that pain and have it hold us back. We have to let that pain be our reason to keep going, to find answers. That's how I've been living my life. I've been living to find answers to my questions that were caused by my pain. To find out what happened to my parents, to find my father, and to find the person who turned me in. Do you understand, Zuko?"

For a moment, his eyes searched hers, not knowing how to react or what to say. She sounded so strong, so sure, but he could see in her eyes that she was scared and lost. Like him. However, she wasn't going to let her fears stop her. She needed those answers. That was why she was on his ship in the first place. Lian had hoped she'd find her answers in him. Yes, she had gotten some, but he wanted her to have all of them. And in order to do that, he had to let what happened ten years ago go. He had to be like her, strong and determined, and help her get those answers. It was the least he could do.

Taking her hands from his face and holding them in his, Zuko gave a firm nod. "I promise that I will help you get your answers, Lian. I am not sure how, but I will find a way. You have my word." he swore.

A tender broke out on her face. "I trust you, Zuko." she whispered, even though they were the only two people on deck. He smiled back. It was tiny, but it was real.

They stood there like that for a while until both of them realized that they were still holding hands, smiling up at each other. That caused them to release hands and step away from one another with slightly flushed faces. They avoided eye-contact.

"Uh, I-I must get to my crew. G-Got to give th-them orders." Zuko announced after nervously clearing his throat.

"Um, y-yeah. You go do that." Lian just numbly nodded.

Just nodding in the same manner, Zuko turned and left. That left Lian alone on the deck. She sighed deeply and placed a hand in her long tresses.


	13. Chapter: Twelve

_Chapter thirteen, folks! Yay! Thankies to those who have reviewed--it means a lot. Anyway, please keep up the reviews--constructive criticism, opinions, questions, anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's short. Please, review!_

* * *

**Chapter: Twelve**

After that day, things pretty much went back to normal between Zuko and Lian, minus the constant yelling and hating one another. They had their occasional arguments—mostly about the Avatar and how Lian still wouldn't tell Zuko where he was. Otherwise, they acted civil to each other. Since that day, Lian had also become quite accustomed to living on the warship—not that she didn't like Appa, but her fear of heights didn't affect her as much on the ship. She liked her room, enjoyed eating her meals with Zuko and Uncle Iroh, and she even had fun hanging out with the crewmembers.

Lian had never thought she'd actually enjoy living among those from the Fire Nation, but strangely she did. It kind of reminded her of the old days. It felt familiar and Lian liked that. It felt a little like home. Unfortunately, those feelings made a part of her remind her that the South Pole, in the Southern Water Tribe, was her true home. There, people had truly accepted her. Not like the Fire Nation. Then again, she wasn't really in the Fire Nation. She was just on one of their ships.

Nevertheless, there was still that small part of her…

Anyway, as it seemed, Zuko had located Aang, Sokka, and Katara. He didn't know of their exact location, but he knew of their general. However, since they had been on the ship so long, Zuko surprisingly allowed everyone to get off the ship and stretch their feet in a small forest nearby.

After an hour though, Zuko ordered everyone back onto the ship. They had to keep going; he didn't want to lose the Avatar's trail. Except not everyone returned to the ship as Zuko walked up to Lian asking where his uncle had went. When she told him she didn't know, he dragged her along to go find him—yes, without asking.

It didn't take long to find the retired general—though, longer than Zuko wanted.

Zuko and Lian had eventually found Uncle Iroh in an opening in the forest where a bunch of small hot springs were. He was taking a bath it seemed.

"Uncle? What are you doing?" Zuko questioned, his voice raising an octave at the sight. Lian had to hold back a giggle at his tone.

"Well, hello, nephew, Lian." Iroh smiled cheerfully.

Zuko made a face. "We need to move on. We can't lose the Avatar's trail." he pointed out.

"You look tired, Zuko. Why don't you come in and join me? You too, Lian. It's is very relaxing."

"Uh, no. I'm good, thanks." Lian tried to politely decline while sweat dropping. The last thing she wanted to do was take a bath with a naked, old man. _Not to mention, I'm pretty sure a simple bath would not relax Zuko.,_ she added to herself.

"I do not need a bath to help me relax!" Zuko snapped, becoming agitated quickly.

_See? Even he knows it.,_ Lian thought idly.

Iroh just relaxed further into the waters. "You really ought to heed your teacher's words, nephew. The hot water will soothe you. I heated it myself." At that, Iroh made a gesture with his hands and released steam from his nose, heating the water more.

Gritting his teeth, Zuko swatted the steam away from him and Lian, clearing their vision. "Get out of the water! Now, Uncle Iroh! We need to get moving!" he yelled.

"All right. All right."

The older man sighed deeply in defeat. He stood, completely naked making Zuko quickly cover Lian's eyes with his hand while he looked away. "Uh, you know what? You take another few minutes." Zuko said, his voice raising another octave again.

Keeping his eyes adverted, Zuko turned around and started to quickly leave. At the same time, he kept his hand over Lian's eyes while pushing her along with him. "But be back at the ship in thirty minutes! Or I'm leaving you behind!" he added before the two teenagers disappeared through the bushes and bamboo.

When Lian felt that she and Zuko were far away enough from Iroh, she dully said, "You can remove your hand now, Zuko, and let me walk on my own."

"Oh," He jumped slightly. The dark-haired prince removed his hand from her eyes and stepped away from her. "Uh, right. Let's head back to the ship and wait for my uncle." He quickly said, walking away.

Was he blushing?

_Nah.,_ Lian shook her head. _He has no reason to._ With that, she let out a small, light laugh at her stupidity and just followed the young man back to the ship.

**XXX**

Thirty minutes had passed a long time ago. Uncle Iroh never returned. That made Zuko anxious and Lian wasn't sure if that was because he was worried that his uncle might have been hurt or that Aang and the others might have gotten farther away at that point. Either way, Zuko and Lian went back out to the hot springs—with a couple of soldiers that time.

"Uncle?! Uncle Iroh!" Zuko called.

"Uncle Iroh!" Lian shouted as well as they entered the forest opening.

Both Lian and Zuko's eyes narrowed when they saw that Uncle Iroh was not lounging in the hot spring he was originally lounging in. Instead, there was a bunch of pointing rocks pointing out of it in what looked like a triangle. Exchanging glances, the adolescent immediately went over to it to inspect.

"It seems there has been a landslide, sir." one soldier stated.

"No," Zuko shook his head. "Land doesn't curve upward. This was made by someone."

Gasping softly, Lian peered to him. "You don't…You don't think Earthbenders kidnapped him?" she asked.

His eyes met hers. "That is _exactly_ what I think." Zuko turned to his soldiers. "Get a rhino ready for Lian and I. We're going to search for my uncle. Get some of the other crewmembers to do the same." he ordered.

"Right away, sir." they nodded.

As soon as Zuko made the order, a rhino was prepared for Lian and himself and a bunch of other rhinos were mounted by soldiers.

Lian arched a brow at the rhino that had been assigned to her and Zuko as he mounted it. "Uh…don't I get my own rhino?" she inquired quizzically, peering up at the young man.

"No. You're riding with me." Zuko stated. "Now, get on."

"How?"

"What do you mean _how_?"

"It's not like riding a rhino is the same as an otter-penguin or tiger-seal! This is different! Higher…"

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows, catching the "higher" part, which he was sure he was supposed to not hear. "Higher? What's wrong with higher?" She stiffened and looked away. He smirked slightly. "You're not afraid of _heights_, are you, Lian?"

She jumped, her face turning red. "N-No! Don't be ridiculous! Of c-course I'm not afraid of heights!" she snapped, her fists clenched at her sides.

That little outburst just made him smirk more. "Fine. Then, get on if you're not scared." he mocked.

"Fine! I will!" she spat. She scowled. "But you got to help me…"

Scoffing, Zuko rolled his eyes. Nonetheless, he bent down a little and extended his hand to her. The young woman was hesitant at first, but got over it and pressed her palm to his—she was surprised and yet, not at how warm his hand was. Zuko took a firm grip of her and helped her hoist herself onto the rhino behind him. "Hold on tightly." Zuko told her.

"Don't need to tell me twice." She didn't want to fall off—that was the main reason she was afraid of heights, the whole falling problem. Lian slid her arms around Zuko's waist and clasp her hands tightly together in the front. When she felt him stiffen, the dark-haired girl looked up at the dark-haired boy curiously. "You okay there, Zuko?"

"Y-Yes." he stiffly nodded, his cheeks faintly pink.

"Uh, o-kay." she said hesitantly.

Zuko just cracked the reins on the rhino and with that, the two took off in search of Uncle Iroh and the Earthbenders, who took him.

**XXX**

The sun had already come up, but Zuko and Lian still hadn't found Uncle Iroh. They had found a stinky sandal of his, though, so they were getting close. The two were on the right trail. However, how far or close were they, they didn't know—they hoped close.

Suddenly, Lian heard a familiar growling sound from above. Arching a brow, she looked up to the skies to see a bison flying overhead. Her eyes widened as she softly whispered, "Appa…" _Aang, Katara, and Sokka really are close by…_

"Hm? What was that, Lian?" Zuko asked, peering back at the female. When she didn't answer right away, he followed to where her attention was. He looked up to see Appa as well. "The Avatar!"

Lian jumped and panicked, especially when he started to turn the rhino to follow Appa. Thinking quickly, she placed her hand on his. "Wait! Stop, Zuko." she said, making him glare at her. "What about your uncle? If you chase after Aang and the others, you might lose him."

Zuko stared at her then, gazed to the sky before looking ahead to the trail where they suspected the Earthbenders were taking Uncle Iroh. His face grew pensive for a while, contemplating what to do. Lian softly called to him again, her hand still on top of his and he sighed deeply, giving in. Growling, he turned the rhino again and kicked it to make it go in the original direction. Lian smiled—she knew he'd do the right thing.

"I'm very proud of you." Lian claimed, hooking her arms around his midsection again. He said nothing.

After that, neither said a word as they continued to follow the dirt trail. They proceeded on that route until the sunset. They were afraid that they were never going to catch up with the Earthbenders and Iroh.

Nevertheless, that fear disappeared when they heard voice in the distance—one of them, they were pretty sure belonged to Iroh. The two exchanged knowing glances. That was before Zuko dismounted the rhino and looked up at Lian seriously to say, "You stay here, Lian."

"What?" she cried. "Why?"

"Because I told you so."

"That's a _stupid_ reason. Let me fight and help you rescue Uncle Iroh."

"_No_. That's final."

Before she could protest anymore, Zuko ran off, disappearing into the bushes and trees.

Screaming out in frustration, Lian threw up her hands. "Where does that guy get off telling me what to do?! I may not be as skilled in waterbending as he is in firebending, but I can still fight!" she yelled. She looked to the rhino, which was merely looking back at her. "Can you believe him? Can you believe that guy?"

The rhino just snorted. "Yeah, right. He can just take his orders and shove them up his butt, along with the stick that is up there. You're right." Lian nodded, smirking. "I'm gonna do what I want to do. I'm going to fight."

That decided, Lian began to get off the rhino…_carefully_. Despite how careful she was, she still managed to slip and land on her butt on the ground. "Ow…" she moaned, rubbing her behind. She glared at the rhino and pointed accusingly at it. "Say nothing."

The Waterbender got to her feet, brushed herself off, and took off in the direction Zuko went off in.


	14. Chapter: Thirteen

_Chapter thirteen! My longest running story on ! I'm so happy people are enjoying this! I love hearing from all of you! Please, keep up the reviews. I hope you enjoy this. Thankies! ^-^_

* * *

**Chapter: Thirteen**

Fortunately, Lian had arrived just in time. She had just arrived to see quite a spectacle. Zuko and Uncle Iroh, who was only wear shackles with long chains and a cloth wrapped around his waist, surrounded by at least five Earthbenders. She smirked, thinking excitedly, _Ooooh! A real fight! This is gonna be loads of fun! _

"You think you can take all of us?" scoffed one of the Earthbenders. "You're clearly outmatched. Two against five, there's no way you can win."

Lian took that as her cue.

"Actually, make that _three_ against five." she announced nobly as she emerged from the bushes and made her way through a space between two Earthbenders. Everyone stared at her in disbelief and shock. She inwardly smirked having that been the reaction she had wanted. She joined Zuko and Iroh in the middle and glanced around, smirking cockily. "Well, look at this. We got Earthbenders, a Waterbender, and Firebenders. All we need is an Airbender and we got one heck of a Bender Party."

"I thought I told you to _stay put_." Zuko hissed, getting over his shock.

"And miss out on all the fun?" Lian positioned herself into a firm waterbending stance. "No way. Besides, I have some waterbending techniques I've been itching to try out."

Zuko growled as Uncle Iroh chuckled. "She certainly has developed quite a lot of spunk since she was little."

"You bet your butt I did." Lian concurred.

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I _cannot_ believe you two." he grunted. All the while, the three kept close eyes on the Earthbenders that circled them.

"Enough talking!" one of the Earthbenders shouted as he spread his feet wide and raised his hands having rocks and dirt follow the gestures.

The others soldiers shot rocks at Zuko, Iroh, and Lian at the same time he did. They were fast, but those three were far quicker. Iroh swung his arms making the chains attached to his shackles fling around like metal whips, so he could crack through a fair amount of the rock. Zuko whipped around and thrust a fist out so fire would shoot out disintegrating some of the rock. And Lian bended water from within her jug and threw out both her hands, so the water would make a small wall to push the rocks back away from her.

After that, the fight was quick, but precise. The Earthbenders outnumbered the three, but Lian, Zuko, and Iroh clearly outmatched the Earthbenders.

Her smirk never left her pale face. Lian thrust her hands out taking water with them and maneuvered her hands so it would wrap around an Earthbender's wrist. She pulled back with one, fast movement and the Earthbender fell flat on his face before he could throw his large boulder at her. That boulder fell between him and her with a loud crash. Lian clicked her tongue in mock disapprovement. _Beaten by an inexperienced Waterbender. Loser._

Her smug thoughts were cut off when Lian saw another Earthbender in her peripheral looming behind Zuko, who was fighting some other Earthbender. The Earthbender behind the prince raised his hands lifting a huge wall of rocks. Lian's eyes widened. That man was going to crush Zuko without even him a chance to fight back, let alone see the attack.

"Zuko!"

Her body moved on its own and it moved her towards Zuko, who just turned around at her voice to see what the other Earthbender was about to do. Zuko jumped in shock seeing that and seeing Lian suddenly in front of him in a fighting stance ready to waterbend, ready to defend him. Except Uncle Iroh was the one who did the defending. He wrapped his chains around the Earthbenders ankles and yanked hard. The Earthbender's feet were pulled right from under him and he fell, along with all of his rocks coming down on him.

It was over. All the Earthbenders were taken down and Lian, Zuko, and Iroh remained standing completely unscathed. However, Zuko and Lian didn't seem to notice. They kept staring at each other with shock and confusion reflecting their eyes.

_Did she really try to protect me?, _Zuko thought, staring down at the blue-eyed girl in front of him.

_Did I really try to protect him?,_ Lian thought, searching the young man's face behind her.

"Well, that was fun." Uncle Iroh stated lightheartedly, snapping the two adolescent out of their reveries.

Lian's smirked returned to her face. "It sure was. I thought fighting a bunch of Earthbenders would be harder than that." she nodded with her hands on her hips.

Iroh laughed harder and ruffled the girl's hair, which made her make an embarrassed face—no one had ever done that. "Don't under estimate Earthbenders, Lian, but then again, it's obvious that no one should underestimate you as well. You were a bit shaky and slightly sloppy, but you had pretty good form. Great power." he complimented jovially. Iroh turned his attention to his nephew. "You really should've given Lian more credit and let her fight earlier. She was a great help."

Zuko rolled his eyes, becoming annoyed all over again. "Maybe, but like you said, Uncle, she was shaky and sloppy. She has a _long _way to go." he pointed out earning him a glare from Lian. He just ignored her sharp look and spoke to his uncle, "Now, will you put some clothes on?"

"I would, but when I was taken, they left my clothes behind." Iroh shrugged carelessly.

"Ugh. Of course." the prince groaned. "Well, we don't have time to go back and get them. Lian and I saw the Avatar's bison earlier meaning he's close by. We have to find him."

Lian and Iroh made faces. "Seriously, Zuko? I'm sure you can wait a few more minutes, so we can get Uncle Iroh his clothes." Lian said

"_No!_ We've already lost enough time! Now, let's go!" he shouted, leaving the rocky opening and heading back in the direction of the rhino.

Iroh sighed deeply with a shake of his head. Lian rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I swear, that boy is like one giant mood swing. His moods are ever changing, but the one thing that never changes is his stupid and selfish need to capture Aang. It's like he has a one-track mind when it comes to that. He doesn't ever consider others when it comes to the Avatar. He doesn't even care you might get a cold without your clothes." the adolescent female claimed in disgust.

Iroh looked to her and smiled very slightly. "I will admit that nephew's moods do go up and down a lot, but he is a good you man. Just very confused and lost. Don't let it make you think ill of him, Lian. Besides, you don't need to worry about me getting sick. Firebenders can warm themselves to avoid from getting cold."

"If you say so." She shrugged nonchalantly. She started to go and head after Zuko. "I still think he suffers from mood swings like a girl with her monthly friend." Iroh just guffawed while filing after her.

When the two of them reached Zuko, the ponytailed, inky-haired boy was already on top of the rhino. He glared at them as they had made him wait—Agni knows he hated waiting, especially when it came to the Avatar.

"Lian, you're sitting in front of me." Zuko said, holding out his hand to her again as Iroh mounted the creature from behind his nephew.

"_Why_, pray tell?" she inquired, looking up at him.

"Don't ask questions. The more time we waste, the further the Avatar gets." Zuko retorted.

"All right. All right. Don't have a temper tantrum." Lian rolled her eyes, placing her hand in his. _What a royal pain in my butt. _

Zuko pulled her up with very little effort and situated her on the saddle so she sat in front of him. He then, slid his arms around her, grabbing the reins. For a moment, he felt her go rigid as she took a sharp intake of breath. He was going to question her before yet, he didn't remember he had a task to do. Thus, Zuko cracked the reins and squeezed the sides of the rhino to make it immediately move into a run.

**XXX**

Night had fallen and they had traveled to a village nearby. Actually, it was the only village for miles, so there was no doubt that Aang, Katara, and Sokka were there. And it was true, they were there. Well, truthfully, they _had_ been there. By the time they had arrived, the Avatar and the others had already taken off on Appa.

Naturally, with that known fact, Zuko became mad. And naturally, Lian and Uncle Iroh were not surprised by Zuko getting angry. Though, they were a bit surprised by the way he went about getting the information as to where the gang was heading.

Zuko went up to the first person he spotted, which happened to be a kind-looking, middle-aged man. The young Firebender grabbed the male by the collar of his shirt before he could enter his home and then, shoved him roughly inside. The man tumbled to the ground and looked up at the teenager terrified. Seeing the fear in his eyes, Zuko smirked.

"Seen the Avatar lately?"

"I-I don't--"

"I don't recommend lying to me if I were you." Zuko threatened, holding up his hand and having fire form in it.

Lian frowned deeply when she saw the man flinch at the sight of the flame.

That side of Zuko, she hated. She hated the scary and intimidating side of him; the side that purposely put fear in people's hearts. She hated how he, and those from the Fire Nation, used their unique talents for such evil. Fire, though destructible and untamable, was also warming and beautiful. Firebending shouldn't be used in such a manner. Nonetheless, that seem to be the only way Firebenders used it. And that was a shame because Lian had seen how miraculous it could be, she saw how noble Zuko could be using it.

"Th-They left for the Avatar Temple in the Fire Nation! They're attempting t-to get there before th-the Solstice!" the man sputtered, afraid to meet the wraith of Zuko.

Zuko's smirk grew, more malicious. With just a nod, he turned and went back to the rhino. He mounted, sitting between Lian and Iroh.

Lian peered over her shoulder and gave the boy an admonishing look. At first, he ignored her expression, seeing no reason to acknowledge it as he turned the monster they rode and made it head back towards the warship. However, her scolding eyes started to bug him because she wouldn't stop doing so throughout the entire ride back.

"_What_?" he hissed to her.

The dark-haired girl finally looked away, staring straight ahead. "Nothing." she muttered. She sounded uncaring, but Zuko could hear a hint of annoyed disappointment. "It's just a shame."

"_What's_ a shame?"

"Nothing."

He irked, gritting his teeth. "Are you purposely trying to make me mad?"

"Perhaps. Then again, it's not like its hard or anything." Lian said dully.

"_Lian_," he began to hiss.

Iroh cut him off and pointed out, "We have arrived, Prince Zuko."

Zuko looked, distracted from Lian, to see that the three of them had indeed arrived at the ship already. Now, he could tail the Avatar and catch him once and for all to restore his owner. But first, he had to talk with the dark-haired girl who he knew was intentionally making him livid. That being, he turned back to her only to find her space on the saddle empty.

Lian and Iroh had already dismounted the rhino and were heading back into the ship. How could he have not noticed? Zuko growled, but got off the creature, had one of the men take the rhino, and then, boarded the ship himself. He would have to deal with the girl later. At that moment, he had other things to do: like capture Aang before he, Sokka, and Katara arrived at the temple.

**XXX**

"Prince Zuko, out of all your sixteen years, this has to be the most reckless thing you have ever done." Uncle Iroh scolded frantically as him, Lian, Zuko, and some of the crew were gathered on the top deck. "Heading into Fire Nation waters just to catch the Avatar. Foolish. If you don't remember, you were banished from the Fire Nation!"

Zuko, Iroh, Lian, and the rest of the crew were speedily following Aang and the others as they headed towards the Fire Nation. When Iroh and Lian heard Zuko's plan, they were not pleased—both for various reasons. Going into the Fire Nation waters was _not _a good idea. Not a good idea at all.

Nonetheless, Zuko didn't seem to care. He wanted to the Avatar.

Upon hearing what Iroh had said, Lian glanced to the old, wise man with surprised, raised brows. Zuko had been _banished_ from the Fire Nation? When did that happen? Why did that happen? Why hadn't he told her? Then again, being banished, especially if you were royalty, wasn't something one wanted to willingly admit, but still…Lian had told him about her banishment. Wasn't it only fair that he told her?

Her thoughts were broken and she was brought back when she heard Uncle Iroh speak of her, "And if you don't remember, nephew, Lian was banished from the Fire Nation as well!" he exclaimed, trying desperately to make Zuko's turn the ship around. "What if you get caught? Both of you will be in serious trouble!"

"I'm trying to capture the Avatar! My father will understand why I'm returning home!" Zuko rebuked, tearing his attention away from his telescope.

"You give my brother too much credit. He is not exactly the understanding type." Uncle Iroh pointed gravely.

"And what about me?" Lian piped up.

"What about you?" Zuko idly glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I was banished, too, Fire-Boy. Your father may be, and that's a big _may be_, understanding with you, but me, not so much." she pointed out, fisting her hips.

"Well, that's your problem, isn't it?" he scoffed, peering back into the telescope, searching for Appa in the skies.

Lian's jaw dropped as she stared at the back of his head, flabbergasted. _Seriously? __**Seriously**__? What happened to the guy who promised he'd do anything in his power to help me get my answers? He can't very well help me do that if I'm put in jail! I cannot believe this guy!,_ she thought huffing and crossing her arms over her chest. Zuko was _soooo_ get a talking to—that is if she didn't get caught.

Noticing her disdain, Iroh placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, which calmed her a little. He smiled at her slightly then, his expression turned serious as he spoke to his nephew again. "Please, Prince Zuko. Reconsider this decision. We haven't reached the border yet, we can still turn around." Iroh said.

Pulling away from the telescope, Zuko looked to Iroh and Lian. He searched their faces before looking back up at Appa. He was so close, he could capture the Avatar. Yes, it was dangerous and risky, but this was his chance. He had to capture the Avatar.

Sighing deeply, he the exiled prince hung his head. He regrettably whispered, "I'm sorry, Lian, Uncle." Then, he looked to the helmsman steering the warship to shout, "Pick up the speed! We can't lose the Avatar!" Uncle Iroh frowned, disappointed by the young male's decision.

Lian snorted in disgust. Zuko was obsessed. He didn't care about anyone but himself. She was foolish to believe that he would actually consider her feelings. _Well, __**fine**__. He can get captured by his father for all I care, but I'm not going to be., _she thought furiously. Lian shook her dark head and started to turn away and leave the deck to head to her room.

"Where are you going, Lian?" asked Uncle Iroh curiously.

"To my room. I'm not going to get captured nor am I going to watch this bleeding moron get captured." Lian quipped, not turning around. She left.

Making a face, Iroh turned his head to look at his nephew. He was mildly surprised to see Zuko staring at the spot where Lian was originally standing with an unreadable expression on his scarred face. "I hope you know what you're doing, dear nephew." Iroh stated.

Zuko looked back to the skies. Somehow, he felt that there was more than one meaning to his uncle's words, but he couldn't worry about those other meanings or Lian at the moment. He had an important task to do.


	15. Chapter: Fourteen

_Sorry for the delay guys. I had stuff to do. Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed so far--please, keep it up. And here's chapter Chapter: Fourteen. I hope you enjoy! Review!_

* * *

**Chapter: Fourteen**

Angry.

She was angry.

Lian was so angry that she couldn't even concentrate on her waterbending properly.

Every time she thought about Zuko and how idiotically selfish he was being, Lian would become upset and would screw up whatever technique was trying. That would just make her even angrier. And the fact that he could make her so infuriated that she couldn't concentrate made her even more livid.

After the twentieth time of trying to perfect the water-whip, Lian gave up and threw her hands down causing the water she had been bending from within a water vase Uncle Iroh gave her to crash back into the container.

She screamed out in frustration and sat on the carpeted floor, crossing her arms over her chest. _Stupid boy. It is not okay to feel this angry because of one stupid boy., _she thought, turning her glare to the tapestry on her wall with the fire emblem. _I was a complete and total idiot to believe that he'd keep his promise. I was a fool to believe that that little boy from all those years ago still resided in him. He's from the Fire Nation, no from there should ever be trusted. All he cares about is himself and catching Aang. _Lian's anger was replaced with sadness. A sigh escaped her cherry lips and she leaned back on her hands. _I had really thought he cared, at least about my problems, but no, it's always been and always will be about the Avatar. But why? Why is he so obsessed with catching Aang? I mean, yeah, I know that the Avatar is the only person who can defeat the Fire Lord and finally put an end to this ridiculous war. Still, capturing the Avatar is no job for someone as young as Zuko, not to mention for someone who is the person. It makes no sense…_

Her brows furrowed. "But Uncle Iroh did mention that Zuko had been banished. Does finding the Avatar and Zuko's banishment have something to do with each other? It would make sense then. _Some_ sense. Zuko keeps saying that capturing Aang will restore his honor and I know firsthand that being banished from your home is quite embarrassing. One would definitely feel like they lost their honor," she mused aloud, trying to organize her thoughts. "But _why _was Zuko banished?"

Groaning, the Waterbender collapsed backwards on her floor. All of this thinking was starting to hurt her brain. She never had to think so much when she was with the others, especially Sokka—everything seemed easier with them. They were easier to deal with.

"When did Zuko get so complicated?" she questioned.

Only her room answered her with a slight echo.

Bitterly, Lian laughed at herself. "Since when was I one to talk? I'm the one who left my friends because I just wasn't satisfied being with them and wanted more from life, so I stowed away on an enemy ship. I'm the one who is so desperate to find me, to find out who I am. That doesn't exactly make me the most simplistic person in the world."

_Still. It's not right of Zuko to toy with my emotions like this. He made a promise and vowed to keep it, but if he or I get captured by the Fire Nation, what good is that promise? Then, again, he didn't exactly break the promise, but…Ugh! This is ridiculous!_

Her mind was running in circles. She was getting nowhere. One side of her was saying this and the other side was saying that. One side was saying she was right and the other side was telling her she was wrong. The teenager was going to become insane at this rate and it was all because of Zuko and her stupid need to find answers.

Scrunching up her face in aggravation, Lian repeatedly rubbed her face.

Suddenly, the entire ship shook causing Lian to shoot up and look around frantically. The ship shook like an earthquake, but that wasn't possible, not on water. So what had caused such? Or maybe the proper question to ask was, _who_ had caused such?

Either way, Lian felt that numerous people were in danger and she didn't just mean those on the warship.

Quickly, the young woman grabbed her water jug, got to her feet, and bolted from her room.

**XXX**

Smoke was the very first thing Lian smelled and Zuko's voice yelling orders was the first thing she heard upon stepping onto the deck. She gasped, her eyes widening.

Things were in complete chaos.

One of the engines on the ship apparently had been hit and massive amounts of smoke was emitting from the wound, large fire balls were being catapulted left and right, people were shouting, and Fire Navy warships were before her creating a long blockade into the Fire Nation borders. Zuko's warship and Appa were trying the best they could to avoid the flaming projectiles—even though Aang, Sokka, and Katara were evading the fire balls from Zuko's ship and those from the blockade.

Lian swiftly moved towards Zuko and Iroh. "What the_ cuss_ happened!? I was gone for nearly fifteen minutes and all heck breaks loose!" she inquired, her voice panicky.

Zuko's looked to her briefly, fire in his eyes, before looking back to the blockade before them with pure hatred. "Zhao." was the only word he sneered darkly.

"Am I honestly supposed to know who that is?" Lian snapped.

He didn't answer, just glared. Fortunately, Iroh answered, "Commander Zhao is after the Avatar as well and it seems he's trying to prevent him and us from getting into the Fire Nation." Lian was surprised by repulsion in his usually cheerful voice. Her eyes narrowed. If Iroh didn't like someone then, that Zhao person must be something, something not good.

"What's the game plan?" she asked seriously.

Iroh didn't answer because he didn't have one. He peered to Zuko, Lian looked to him as well. Zuko felt their stares, but did not return them. He did, however, speak, "The Avatar is going to try to get through their by any means. Since they're aerial, they have a good chance of making it. And where the Avatar goes, I go. We're going to push that blockade. Zhao is not taking this away from me. If Zhao tries to stop us, we're going to fight back."

"Fine," Lian curtly nodded. "Count me in."

Zuko looked to her with a raised brow—that being the only sign of emotion, other than anger, on his face. "I thought you didn't want to get involved." There seemed to be no hostility or mockery in his voice towards her, he was just merely making a statement.

"I changed my mind. That is my family and friends on that bison, I need to protect them. That's the least I could do. Besides, I'm a Waterbender and we're surrounded by water. This Zhao guy won't know what hit him if I fight." she stated firmly.

He stared with those golden eyes of his briefly then, nodded. Zuko turned to the crew. "Prepare to push the blockade!" he barked the order. Then, he peered to his uncle and Lian. "Prepare yourselves as well."

Uncle Iroh nodded while Lian spoke vigorously, "Don't need to tell me twice."

Everyone prepared themselves to fight, especially when Appa made it past Zhao and the blockade. However, preparing themselves didn't seem necessary because for some odd reason Zhao cut the engines and allowed Zuko's ship to pass by.

All Zhao did was stare down at them as they passed with a snide smirk. That seemed to add to his smug looks with dark hair, beard and eyes, but if he was letting them pass, he couldn't be all that bad.

Right?

Lian leaned in to whisper to Uncle Iroh, "You two made this Zhao guy out to be a real jerk, but he let us pass."

"Don't be fooled, Lian. He's clearly up to something. He wants the Avatar just as much as Zuko does." Uncle Iroh whispered back. His ancient eyes watched as Zhao's ship was further and further away and then, he looked to the dark smoke trailing behind the warship they resided on. The retired general narrowed his eyes. "Zhao is going to follow our smoke; he's going to try to go after the Avatar as well."

"Then, let him." muttered Zuko.

Iroh looked to his nephew oddly. "Is that wise, Prince Zuko?"

"Yes," the boy nodded. "He can use the smoke as a trail, but I'm going to use it as camouflage."

"_How_ exactly?" asked Lian, cocking her head to the side puzzled.

Ignoring her question, the young man called to one of the crew. "Prepare a shuttle ship for me!"

Lian cocked a brow. _A shuttle ship?,_ she pondered—she had never heard of such a thing; they definitely didn't exist in the South Pole. Nevertheless, she realized it didn't matter. Zuko was going after her friends and she was going with him. She had to protect them. Thus, when she saw Zuko making his way to the little, metal ship one of the crewmembers set up for him to ride on, Lian caught up with him quickly. She grabbed his elbow, catching him as he was walking down the plank.

Blankly, with an arched brow, his light-hued eyes turned to her. "What, Lian?" he questioned.

"I'm going with you." she stated.

"Funny." Zuko said with a scoff and pried his arm away from hers. He proceeded to descend to the ship.

Gritting her teeth, Lian shot her hand out again and grabbed his arm. She was not talking "no" as an answer. Zuko looked back at her again, but that time, irritation and impatience was evident on his light face. "I'm _not_ kidding." she voiced. "My family and friends are there. I need to protect them. I am not allowing you to hurt them. And if that Zhao just so happens to figure out your plan and follows us, I am not allowing him to hurt them either. _I'm going_."

He stared at her emotionlessly for a few moments, making her scowl. Then, "Fine. You can ride with me." He pried his arm from her grip again and boarded the shuttle ship. Smiling, Lian scampered after him.

Once both were settled on the shuttle ship, they glanced up at Uncle Iroh. "Keep Zhao on your trail, Uncle." Zuko instructed firmly, as he started up the engine of the small ship.

Just nodding, while caressing his beard, Uncle watched his nephew and Lian disappear into the darkness of the smoke. He wished them the best of the luck.

**XXX**

Upon reading the crescent-shaped island where the temple was built, Zuko pulled the ship up to it. He turned off the engine and looked away cautiously before lowering the plank to step off onto the island. Lian checked to see if she had enough water with her then, started to follow the dark-haired boy.

However, he stopped her before she could even step onto land. Her brows furrowed. "What's up?"

"You're not coming with me, Lian." Zuko claimed sternly.

"What?!" the sixteen-year-old girl cried, taking aback. "But you said I could come! You can't take it back now that I'm here!"

He rolled his eyes in frustration—why did he ever allow that girl to stay on his ship?"I'm not taking back anything. I told you you could _ride _with me, I never said anything about going into the temple with me."

Clenching her fists, she glowered up at him. "That's unfair."

"Life isn't. Deal with it."

"I'm going with you."

"No, you are not."

"And since when have I ever listened to you?"

Sighing deeply, Zuko spoke steadily, staring Lian straight in the eye. "I'm hoping right now." Before she could protest, which she very well was about to do, he cut her off and calmly said, "Lian, I need you to stay behind. If Zhao just so happens to figure my plan out, he will surely come here. I don't want you to get caught in the middle of that. I don't want him to hurt you. So just listen to me for once and stay here where it's safe."

She visibly softened—he was getting through to her. "But--" she started, her voice not as rebellious as it was before.

"_Please,_ Lian." he said, a very slight hint of desperation in his voice as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Biting her bottom lip, the blue-eyed girl hung her head. She cracked. The one word that she thought Zuko would never say had done it. He honestly wanted her to stay behind so she'd stay safe, he actually did care. Or maybe she was over-thinking? Either way, Lian had given in. "…Okay. I'll stay." she said softly.

He smiled a little, but it disappeared before Lian could even see it. "Good." Nodding, he patted her shoulder before turning on his heel and leaving. Frowning, Lian just watched him go as he ascended the long, winding dirt road to the temple.

Now what was she supposed to do?

Lian decided to entertain herself by practicing her waterbending. Since she was no longer mad at Zuko, at least not as much as she was before, she figured she'd have an easier time concentrating and could get some techniques down.

Thus, for a good thirty minutes or so, that is exactly what Lian would do. She'd bend the water from her jug or would occasionally bend the water around the ship as she moved as across the deck of it. At the same time, the young woman tried perfecting her form as apparently, according to Uncle Iroh and Zuko, that was what she needed to practice the most.

Just as she bent her knees and circled her hands around her head to make the water do so, she heard the engine of a large warship as it speedily moved through the waters. Jumping, startled, Lian lost focus causing the water she had been bending to splash onto the deck. Wiping her face of any water particles that had hit her in the face, Lian frantically peered around for the ship.

When she saw the large Fire Navy warship, her eyes widened upon seeing it was one of Zhao's ship. His to be exact. And it was heading right towards her. Uncle Iroh and Zuko had been right, Zhao was after the Avatar, too.

_Crud._ What was she supposed to do? Zhao was coming. Should she hide? Or head to the temple? But she had told Zuko that she'd stay on the ship if Zhao came. She gritted her teeth. She hated hiding, but that seemed to be her only option.

Lian swiftly moved to the room where the helm was and closed the door behind her. She crouched down and opened the door just a crack so she could peek out and see what was going on.

Her azure orbs watched as Zhao got off his boat as he shouted incoherent orders at his crew. _Looks like he's going in alone., _Lian concluded as she watched his step onto the land and looked around.

She paled when she saw him spot the shuttle ship. His eyes noticeably narrowed as he smirked. He started towards the ship and Lian immediately felt herself start to sweat. Zhao boarded the ship and Lian held her breath, she had even clasped her hand over her nose and mouth just in case. Lian closed her eyes, listening to Zhao's footsteps as he walked about and her heartbeat pounding her ears.

_Please, don't find me. Please, don't find me. Please. Go away. Go away., _she chanted repeatedly in her head. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a tingle in her nose. _Oh, no. C'mon. Not now!_

Lian sneezed.

She went rigid. There was no doubt in her mind that Zhao had heard that. She had fairly loud sneezes.

He heard.

His footsteps moved towards Lian's hideout, she could hear it. Lian bit her lip that was until her head collided with the metal flooring of the ship. She cringed and her eyes opened to see Zhao standing above her with a smirk. When he opened the door, which she had been leaning against, that must've caused her to fall.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Lian bit her lip. _Oh, crap…Zuko, what am I supposed to do now?_


	16. Chapter: Fifteen

_Sorry, sorry. I know I'm not getting these out as often as I use to. It's just that it is finals week and this entire weekend I had to work on a PowerPoint presentation, which still isn't finished because two people in my group didn't do there part. Anyway, here is chapter fifteen. Thanks to those who have been reviewing--it gives me the encouragement to keep this story going. ^-^ So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you review because you did. Thankies._

* * *

**Chapter: Fifteen**

What was she supposed to do?

What could she do?

Lian was just a simple Waterbender, who had very little experience at waterbending. Zhao was a master at firebending—there was no doubt in her mind that he was superb at being a Firebender. There was no way she could fight him and win, let alone survive.

So what was Lian going to do?

Well, there was only one thing she could do. She was going to have to use her excellent skills of wit and cleverness. Those always got her out of tight spots. Right now, should be no exception.

Oh, Agni, she hoped that it was no exception…

"Hey. How can I help you, sir?" she asked cheerfully as she put on a goofy smile.

So much for wit and cleverness. For some reason, the switch on those things were "off" today.

Zhao arched a brow as he stared down at the dark-haired girl. He looked at her closely. "Do I know you? You look awfully familiar." he admitted.

_He thinks I'm familiar? Have I met him when I little? I know my memory of my time in the Fire Nation is a little foggy, but his face doesn't look particularly familiar.,_ Lian inwardly scowled. _Lian, this is not the time to be pondering this! I know your wit is not particularly "on" today, but that doesn't mean your common sense should be!_

Clearing her throat anxiously, the Waterbender sat up. "Yeah, well, I get that a lot. I just uh, have one of those faces, you know?"

His eyes narrowed. "No," He shook his head and he suddenly, smirked as recognition crossed his face. "Now I know why you seem so familiar. You look just like her. You have his hair and complexion, but you look just like her."

She jumped and her brows furrowed. He couldn't possibly be talking about who she thought he was talking about… "_Her? His?_ Who are you talking about?"

Zhao's smirk grew. "Yes. Just like her. Just like that Water Tribe floozy that that weak fool Zhen married. I heard that that they had a daughter, who died, but it seems the rumors were just rumors."

Lian don't know how or why, but something inside her snapped. He _had _been talking about her parents and he had the gall to insult them. Yes, Lian never got to know them, but that didn't mean anyone had the right to talk badly about them, especially in front of their daughter.

Gritting her teeth, Lian saw red. "How dare you. How _dare _you! How dare you insult my parents in front of me!"

She launched herself at Zhao, not even considering to waterbend the water she had spilled on the deck. She just acted, her fury blinding her actions. That being, it was more than easy for Zhao to deflect Lian's attack. She threw a punch towards his face, but he effortlessly dodged, grabbed her wrist, and flung her to side, throwing her into a railing of the ship.

Lian cried in pain when her back and head collided with the metal. Groaning, she rolled a little across the deck. For a moment, she just laid there until she heard Zhao cackling at her. Clenching her teeth, Lian shakily pushed herself up by her arms. She glared icy daggers at the man through her hair as he continued to mock her.

He had the nerve to slander her parents and now, he was mocking her? Oh, he was going to pay.

Letting out a war cry, the young woman sprang to her feet and lunged herself at Zhao. He just kicked her aside, causing her to fly again. Her back slammed against metal again, but that time on the middle of the deck.

Lian whimpered, rolling onto her side and hugged herself, grasping at her throbbing back. She was losing and badly. She had known fighting a master Firebender was foolish and reckless, but she could not help it. Lian had just acted. Anger got the better of her and now she was paying for it.

Suddenly, her thick hair was grabbed and her head was yanked up. She winced and moaned slightly. Cruel laughter made her open a single eye partially only for it to meet Zhao's maliciously smirking face.

"Pathetic and weak. Just like your parents. It's no surprise that their offspring would be the same." he said.

"I-I'm path-thetic?" Lian scoffed, her voice meek and strained with pain. "I-I m-may not know m-my parents, but I know one thing. Th-They were _not_ pathetic. If anyone's p-pathetic, it's you. Picking o-on a l-little girl. D-Despicable."

Zhao's face contorted in anger. "How dare you speak in such a manner to me!" His free hand met the side of her face. She cried out again from the pain of the slap and from when her hair was pulled roughly when her head reeled back. Lian tasted iron and salt in her mouth. "You are a nothing but just a child. A child of a traitor and a filthy water tribe peasant."

She just glared up at him. He scoffed, not effected by her look. The Firebender just yanked her to her feet by her hair then, released her locks only to roughly force her hands behind her back. He leaned down into her ear to poisonously whisper, "I won't kill you. I don't have the time. I've already wasted enough time on you, but I just thought of how could you be of _some _use."

"L-Like how?" she retorted, ignoring the unpleasant way his voice gave her chills and the way her head was starting to feel light and fuzzy.

"That banished prince is after what is mine. The Avatar. So I'll just use you as bait and distract Zuko. He'll try to protect you and the Avatar will be mine." Zhao claimed smugly.

Lian scoffed. "G-Good luck with th-that." Things were starting to get a bit blurry for her.

Zuko would never choose her over the Avatar, Zhao's plan was completely flawed and would not work.

Scowling, Zhao just shoved her forward and forced her to walk.

**XXX**

As it would seem Zhao's beating had taken a fairly decent toll its toll on Lian. Her memory was a little fuzzy, her head ached—along with other parts of her body. All that she could figure out from the slightly blurry sight around her was that Zhao had dragged her to the temple, there was a small struggle, which Zhao and a bunch of other Firebenders won, Aang was inside the sanctuary talking to Avatar Roku, Zhao and the Firebenders were waiting for Aang to come out so they could attack, and Lian, Zuko, Sokka, and Katara were bound by heavy chains to thick pillars.

In other words, they were in a really tight situation. A _really _tight situation. And it didn't help that Lian felt like crummy. Nor did it help that Sokka kept calling her name making her head hurt even more.

"S-Sokka, _please_, lower y-your voice. In-Indoor voice, man." Lian pleaded weakly, trying to get her eyes to focus properly.

"Well, excuse for me for being worried!" the tanned-boy cried frantically, his blue eyes staring at the dark-haired girl with deep concern. It had been days since he saw her last and now that he finally got to see her, she was all beaten up. Not to mention, she looked a bit skinnier from the last time he had seen her. What had Zuko been doing to her?

Katara decided to be the one to voice that question as her expression of worry morphed into one of loathing towards the tied up boy besides Lian, "What did you do to her, Zuko!?"

Zuko opened his mouth to rudely retort, but Lian quickly came to his defense, "D-Don't bl-blame him…Z-Zuko didn't do…do anything. If y-you didn't no-notice, that Zhao jerk dragged me here. He-He was th-the butthead wh-who did th-this to me, not Zuko. So…So l-leave him al-alone." Things were really starting to spin before her eyes.

Zuko felt grateful and surprised that the girl had spoke up for him, but he didn't show it as he glowered at the two of those from the Water Tribe. They seemed to ignore him as they stared at Lian, whose head kept drooping every so often, in deep concern. The prince couldn't blame them, she looked dreadful.

"Are you alright, Lian?" asked Katara worriedly. Sokka's expression reflected the same and even though it didn't show on his face, Zuko was just as concerned.

"Wha-What do you th-think? I-I got my butt kicked b-by a guy who b-barely had t-to use any effort. I-I feel l-like crud." grumbled the older Waterbender, her eyes tightly closing. "B-But its n-not me I'm worried about nor should it be-be who y-you two are worried about. Y-You sh-should be more…more worried about Aang. He's th-the one who's g-gonna…be-become ex-extra crispy when he-he comes out b-by th-those Firebenders."

It was true. Zhao and other Firebenders were standing at the sanctuary door in firebending stances. They were waiting for Aang to come out, so they could set him ablaze the second he exited. Unfortunately, no one—not even Zhao and the Firebenders—could do anything until Aang appeared. That being, all they could do was wait in anxiety.

Each passing second caused the tense-filled air to thicken. Was Aang all right in the sanctuary? What was he going to do when he came out? Could he fight Zhao and the other Firebenders? And if he didn't, what was going to happen to Lian, Zuko, Sokka, and Katara?

They waited and waited.

Finally, the doors opened and everyone prepared themselves. However, the person who emerged from the doors was not Aang.

It was a furious and glowing Roku. Everyone gasped with wide eyes, but cries echoed the room when Roku waved his hands a fire erupted from all around, shooting in all directions. Zhao and the Firebenders were throw back by the heat while the heat melted the ties that bound Lian, Sokka, Zuko, and Katara.

Zuko took that as his chance to escape—he'd try for the Avatar some other time. Briskly, he grabbed Lian's hand and bolted from the temple. She protested weakly, especially when Sokka and Katara called after her, but gave up and just allowed the boy to pull her along—she didn't have the strength to fight anyway.

Zuko and Lian escaped the temple just as it started to crumble and cave in on itself. The two made it to the ship and the dark-haired boy released the dark-haired girl's hand to pull up the plank should they could get going. Yet, when he did that he heard a dull "THUD" on the deck behind him.

He jumped startled and stiffening, stupidly thinking it was Zhao for a minute. Zuko calmed shortly afterwards as he realized that wasn't possible. However, his body went rigid again when he looked behind him to see a fallen Lian on the deck. His eyes widened seeing her lying on her back. Frantically, he pulled up the plank before rushing to her side and kneeling down beside her.

"Lian? Lian? Lian! Lian!" Zuko shouted, his voice filled with panic. Had Zhao really hurt her that badly? _Oh, he is going to pay the next time I see him!_

"Will you pl-please shut th-the cuss up, Zuko? My h-head is pounding as it is." groaned Lian, cracking one eye open. She couldn't help but be shocked by the worry-stricken expression on the boy's face. The sixteen-year-old never thought she'd such a face on him, especially over her. Maybe he did care…That thought warmed her a little, but she brushed the feeling away as quickly as it came.

His brows furrowed a little as irritation mixed with his concern. "Well, excuse me! I thought you had fainted!" he snapped. Why did he waste his concern for such a rude and annoying girl?

"I-I didn't. Zhao beat m-me up pretty bad, but n-not back enough for me t-to just black out. M-My legs just gave out on m-me and I just allowed m-myself to fall. The cool metal f-feels really good against my aching back and throbbing h-head." Lian feebly explained, wincing a little when he had yelled. "Now, wipe off that pitiful look on y-your f-face. St-Stop worrying about m-me. I-I'm fine."

"Yeah," he scoffed, ignoring the heat in his cheeks—had his worry really shown on his face? "You really look it. You look like crap."

"Th-Thanks. G-Girls love hearing th-that." Lian muttered, closing her eyes.

Zuko resisted himself from laughing or smirking. For some reason, it was a relief to him that Zhao hadn't effected her sarcasm; as much as it annoyed him, it was still part of who she was.

Sighing deeply, finding himself suddenly tired, Zuko got to his feet. "Just rest. I'll get us back to the ship as soon as I can." he told the girl.

"R-Right. Y-You go do th-that, Fire-boy." she responded dully.

Rolling his amber eyes, Zuko trudged over to the helm room. He started up the engine and the shuttle ship roared to life. And with that, he turned the ship away from the island.


	17. Chapter: Sixteen

_I am soooooooooooo sorry, guys, for the delay! I have been so busy and well, a tad lazy. Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited this story, I really, really appreciate it. So here's a nice, long chapter and there is a couple of Zuko/Lian moments to make up for my procrastination. I hope you enjoy. Please, review. Thankies._

* * *

**Chapter: Sixteen**

She had never been to his room and figured that since he was such a secretive and distant person, she would never get to see it. Nevertheless, one morning, just a couple of days after the Solstice incident, Zuko had requested Lian's presence in his room. She thought it was strange at first and the thought made her feel anxious, but quickly calmed herself down when she realized how foolish she was being. It was just Zuko, he probably wanted to scold her about something and was just too lazy to go find her himself. Either way, after getting tad lost on the way, the young Waterbender found the door to the prince's bedroom chambers.

Rapping her knuckles against the metal door, she shortly waited afterwards for a response. One came, naturally being Zuko's gruff and cold voice, "Who is it?" He sounded a bit calmer than usual that morning, he was probably meditating—though, Lian didn't know how much good that did him.

"It's Lian." the dark-haired girl announced.

"Oh. Come in." Was it just her or did he voice sound softer now?

Just shrugging, Lian complied. She pulled up the latch then, pushed it open before stepping inside.

Zuko's room didn't appear to be much different than hers. It just had more of a masculine quality to it. There were only two real differences. One of those differences were the Fire Nation-type shrine—that's how it looked to Lian—with a low table, a bunch of candles on the table, a Fire Nation tapestry with its emblem hanging before it and a small floor pillow, which is where Zuko was sitting Indian-styled meditating. The other difference was the two thick and identical blades perched up on the wall across from the front door—if Lian knew any better those swords were called Duo Swords.

"You _summoned_ me, Your Highness?" Lian said playfully, her blue hues remaining glued to the weapons on his bedroom wall.

He wasn't fazed by her sarcastic comment. The dark-haired young man just took a deep breath before releasing it slowly causing the flames of the candles to become small then, big. Then, he spoke keeping his voice calm, "How are you feeling?"

Blinking, she took aback. She certainly hadn't expected that to come out of his mouth—maybe there was a way to keep him meditating forever. "Uh…f-fine. _Why_?" she asked suspiciously with an arched brow.

Idly, pausing in his meditation, the other adolescent looked back at her over his robed shoulder. "Can't I do something kind without having an ulterior motive?"

_Total déjà vu._

"No." Lian replied.

Inwardly, he frowned and he returned his amber orbs to the candles in front of him. "I'm happy that you're feeling better. The wounds Zhao had given must have not been very severe then." he muttered, trying to keep himself from sounding relieved and embarrassed. He managed to do that, but not too well—he was slowly realizing that it was harder to control his emotions around that girl for some peculiar reason.

Lian couldn't fight the small amount of warmth in her cheeks. _He's __**happy**__ I'm alright?,_ she thought astonished and maybe…_touched. _Then again, back on the shuttle ship after they had escaped Zhao's clutches at the Fire Temple, Zuko had looked very concerned and even angry—what else is new?—that Zhao had done such a thing to her.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Lian rubbed her arm and looked away. "Uh, th-thanks. It was no big deal. Just a few cuts and bruises. Very mild concussion. Nothing serious. Nothing I couldn't handle." she admitted bashfully.

"I see." Zuko just nodded. Neither would look at one another. "Though, I wish you would have let the ship doctor check your injuries to make sure, no matter how minor. Or at least let me have checked them."

That made her stiffen.

That last thing she wanted was for people on the warship to discover her scars while tending to injuries. They'd never look at her the same, maybe not even look at her at all, especially Zuko. And for some odd reason, having Zuko not treat her the same way unnerved her the most. Yes, he had his own marking, but she felt that mark worked for him, made him seem like a warrior--he had probably done something noble in order to get it. She wasn't so lucky; it took away her beauty just like Ohzi had intended it to.

"…Nah. That wouldn't have been necessarily." she whispered, keeping her voice emotionless.

The entire time, Zuko had been watching her intently in the corner of his eye. Why had she'd been so quiet for so long after he made his comment? He hadn't said anything offensive; at least he was pretty sure. Was she hiding something? He wanted to ask, but knowing Lian, she wouldn't answer him—she'd tell on her own accord, if she wanted to.

"I see." was all he said. Exhaling deeply, the long-haired male rose to his feet and faced her, placing on a smirk. It was his normal cocky and cold smirk that Lian knew too well, it made her eyes narrow at him warily. "I want you to spar with me today." he claimed boldly.

Lian blinked stupidly, taking aback again. "I…beg your pardon?" Had she heard him right? He wanted her to spar with him? Why in Agni's name would he want that?

"I want you to spar with me."

"I heard you the first time, Zuko."

His smirk grew. "What? Afraid to fight me?"

The sixteen-year-old girl deadpanned. "No." she said instantly. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm just curious as to _why_ you want me to fight you. I figured you wouldn't find me "worthy"."

"I don't," he said. Lian's right eye twitched. "But Uncle said sparring one another would be good for both us to develop as benders. It'll give you a good chance to perfect your stances, become firmer and it'll be a nice change for me to practice with someone who isn't a Firebender. Consider it a learning experience." Zuko explained.

Lian contemplated. It was a tempting idea. She did want to improve her skills and if she learned to fight Firebenders better, she could ultimately pay Zhao back for the beating he had given her. Besides, it would probably be an interesting experience to spar with Zuko. However, she didn't want to show her excitement, especially when she could get something else out of it as well.

"Fine. I'll spar you," she agreed with a careless shrug. She then, smirked mischievously. "But on one condition."

His brows furrowed quizzically. "Condition?"

"Yes," she nodded. Turning her dark optics, she pointed to the Duo Swords on the wall. "If I spar with you today and any other time you feel the need to do so with me, I want you to teach me how to wield those."

An unreadable expression crossed his pale face, which made Lian raise a brow. "I don't know how to use those. They're antiques, just decorations." he said tightly.

"You're lying." Lian retorted.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Prove it then."

"There's nothing to prove. I just know. You're not the kind of guy, who has things hanging about for just decoration. Everything in this room has some sort of useful purpose. Candles for meditation to help control your anger, tapestries to honor your nation, bed to sleep in obviously, dresser for your clothes, and those swords are to be used as weapons."

His eyes narrowed. He had known she was perceptive, but how could get so much from knowing him for such a small amount of time? Yes, they had known each other as children, but both of them had changed greatly; they barely knew anything about each other anymore. The thought that Lian could read him so well, unnerved him, flustered him. Why? He wasn't sure, but it made him feel that way.

Feeling such things made him angry.

"Don't pretend to act like you know me, Lian." he growled.

Her brows creased, annoyed by his sudden hostility. "No need to get touchy. I'm just stating what I see. Is that so wrong? And for your information, at one point, I _did_ know you, Zuko."

"Emphasis on _did_."

"_Look,_ all I want to do is learn a different style of fighting. I don't want to just rely on my waterbending. If something happens and I can't waterbend, I do not want to be left useless in battle. All right?"

The exiled prince searched her face for a while then, scoffed. "Fine. Whatever. Deal. I'll teach you how to use Duo Swords." he said dully.

"Thank you." Lian said, using the same tone.

"Whatever. Just leave my room. I'll meet you out on the deck in a moment."

Just rolling her eyes, Lian turned and left the room. She let him mope or do whatever he did alone, angry. She wanted to get ready to spar with anyway. Thus, the female made her way to the deck to do some stretches until Zuko came. However, when she stepped onto the deck, she was mildly surprised to see Uncle Iroh standing at the bow, gazing out at the ocean.

She approached him. "Good morning, Uncle Iroh." she greeted in the polite tone she used only for her elders.

Hearing her soft yet, bold voice, the elderly man turned and smiled. "Good morning to you, my dear." Then, he noticed the irritated look in her eyes and frowned a tad. "Something troubling you? You seem a bit bothered."

"Blame it on your moody nephew."

"Oh, dear. Did you two quarrel again?"

"Again, blame it on your moody nephew."

"What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. All I did was call him out on something then, he yells at me saying that I shouldn't pretend like I know him. I told him I did at one time, he made a fuss out of that. And then, he got all huffy and told me to leave. So it wasn't so much a quarrel as it was Zuko being a big moody woman."

The white-haired man smiled gently. "Now, now, Lian. Prince Zuko is not use to being around pretty girls." he joked lightly. When she didn't laugh and just stared at emotionlessly, he continued talking, "He's also not use to people being able to see past his façade and getting under his skin. Then again, I suppose you aren't either."

Jumping, Lian tried to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks as she narrowed her eyes. "He does not get under my skin." she retorted.

"Whatever you say." Iroh chuckled and waved absentmindedly as he strolled past her. "Have fun sparring. Try not to kill each other. I have a Pi-Sho game to play with some of the crew." Shaking her inky head, Lian just crossed her arms over her chest. _That old man is just as annoying as his nephew…,_ she thought.

Sighing deeply, Lian decided to do some stretches like she had planned to do until Zuko joined her on the deck. She didn't have to wait long as fifteen minutes later, the young man appeared wearing only baggy pants. Jumping, Lian's felt her face heat up at the sight and bit her lip.

She had seen quite a few men shirtless in her life, Sokka, Aang, and her foster father for instance, but she had never seen one that made her heart speed up, make her body hot, or make her stare fixated. Lian had admitted to herself before that she thought Zuko was beautiful, but now she _really_ thought it. Zuko had such a built torso and arms, which was most likely from vigorous training in order to fight and defeat the Avatar one day. His skin was smooth, but tight against his firm muscles and she could see that clearly as he walked onto the deck, making some muscles flex with his movements.

Zuko was gorgeous.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Zuko raised his head to look across the deck to see Lian staring at him, almost transfixed. He arched a brow. Why was she staring at him like that? And why did it make his insides squirm and his cheeks go warm?

He cleared his throat awkwardly making her eyes snap to his, her face turning bright red. The other sixteen-year-old looked at her oddly, crossing his arms. "You might want to wear something cooler. It's bound to get heated during our fight." he stated with a small smirk.

Completely snapped out of her daze, Lian deadpanned sweat dropping.

Had that been Zuko's attempt at a joke?

_I hope not 'cuz that was an epic fail…_

Either way, if wore something cooler, that meant she'd had to lose an article or clothing or something along those lines and frankly, she did not want that. Not at all. Placing her fists on her hip, she dully said, "Nah. I'm good. Can we just get this going?"

"Fine," Zuko sighed in frustration, getting into a firebending stance. "I'll try to hold back since you're an amateur and a woman."

"Thanks. I feel so honored." Lian grumbled as she got into a waterbending stance and as her right eye twitched.

Then, Zuko attacked.

He lunged forward, jumped around, spun around and thrust a foot out, so fire would fly out from it. It had happened so quickly that Lian barely had time to react. Fortunately, she did defend herself. Not well, but she did.

She raised her hands over her head to make a decent sized wave emerge from the ocean around the ship from behind her. The dark-haired female motioned her hands to the side then, brought them down moving them in front of her. That caused the wave to quickly moved in front of her like a shield. It extinguished the fire blast Zuko had sent her way. Once it the fire was gone, Lian went on the offensive. She outstretched one of her feet, stumbling a bit, and threw out her hands making the wave she was still bending to fly towards her sparring partner.

Zuko's actions were much swifter and skilled than hers. The same foot he had used before literally kicked the wave away using fire for more power. It crashed onto the deck with a big splash making the Waterbender scowl—he had done it so effortlessly. She did not have time to pout though over her failed attack because Zuko was attacking again.

He threw punches, sending one fireball after another. Lian managed to dodge the first few by just a hair, yet, when she knew she couldn't dodge much more, she used the water in the pouch she always carried around, Lian made little water balls and hit the flaming ones away from her. when she had knocked away the last one, she lightly panting. Zuko hadn't even broken a sweat on the other hand.

He had noticed that, too as he smirked. "Tired already, Lian? How pathetic." he teased.

She glared and wiped sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. "Sh-Shut the c-cuss up, Zuko." she snapped and got into a new fighting stance.

"Come and make me." he taunted, smirking even more so.

She gritted her teeth. "You asked for it, you cocky jerk."

Rushing forward, she straightened out a hand before making the water from her pouch to form a shaky straight line of water. When it was long and firm enough, the teenager, with a flick of her wrist, used it as whip cracking it Zuko. He evaded each attack effortlessly, which just made the girl even more annoyed than she already was—that stupid smirk would not go away! Scowling, she flicked her wrists again, but didn't attack like the prince had excepted she would. Instead, she coiled the water around his ankle. He jumped and no time to escape the liquid clutches because his opponent brought her hands back pulling his foot out right from under him.

Yelping, Zuko fell backwards onto his back. Lian ran towards him, not wanting to lose a chance to pin him down making her the winner of this match. Unfortunately, just as she reached him and hovered over him, he threw a punch bringing hot flames with it. Crying out in surprise, Lian sprang backwards into a handspring to avoid the attack. However, her hands slipped on the water on the deck and she fumbled. With a painful 'THUD' and grunt, the Waterbender landed on her stomach knocking the wind out of her.

Coughing, she pushed herself up by her arms. When a shadowed loomed over her, she lifted her midnight blue hues to look up at Zuko standing over her in a firebending stance ready to attack if made any inclination to do so.

And she was going to attack again except when the thought crossed her mind, the warship lurched to the far right abruptly. Exclaiming, Lian fell backwards and Zuko fell forward at the force, she cracking her head and he banging his knees. They groaned painfully from the impact.

"Th-That sucked major butt…" Lian moaned, cringing.

"You can say th-that a-again…" Zuko concurred weakly. "Are you--" he cracked one eye open only for both of them to widen in shock and his face to become flush in embarrassment at the sight. "—okay…?" he drifted.

"Y-Yeah. I think--" she began to answer only for her reaction to be the same when her eyes opened. "—so…"

Because of the sudden and powerful sway of the ship, the two dark-haired adolescents had wound up in a very awkward and suggestive position. Zuko was hovering over Lian with his hands on each side of her head and his knees straddling one of her legs. Beneath the prince was the young woman sprawled out. Both blushed madly, both speechless.

Lian's breath hitched in her throat at the young man over her. He was so close that she could see every detail of him. He was even more handsome close up. His eyes were like warm pools of gold and held such loneliness yet, courage in them. The boy's skin was pallor and was glistening in the sunlight from the very small amount of perspiration that had accumulated on his body. His long, tied up hair was as dark as night and hung over his shoulder a little. In her chest, her heart skipped a beat and butterflies fluttered endlessly in her stomach. She was finding something exciting in having that attractive young man hovering over him. It ignited something in her veins and sparked something in her brain, stirring sensations that she had never felt before.

Zuko swallowed hard. In the back of his mind, there was always this haunting thought that thought Lian pretty. However, he had never really _looked_ at her and now, that he was, that thought was more predominate. He thought she was very lovely. And having her laying beneath him in such a vulnerable manner gave her an innocent beauty that most couldn't or wouldn't ever see on the young woman's face. Her long hair was spread about the deck like a black pillow beneath her head. The girl's eyes shined brightly, looking dark blue jewels or maybe the sea at night. Sadly, he could see one of them since the left one was covered by her bangs, which always hid the left side of her face—much to recent annoyance. Like his, her complexion was pale, but seemed to suit her better, especially now that it shimmered from sweat. And her chest heaved with each pant as she was still a bit breathless from their small match. Such a sight made his heart thunder against his ribcage, made his insides burned, and seemed to tighten a coil within his stomach.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two just stared at each other, searching each other's eyes with scarlet cheeks. Nonetheless, when the warship swayed again that brought them out of the reverie.

Zuko suddenly grew livid, looking around. "Someone's changing the course of the ship." he stated, getting to his feet.

He made his way hurriedly to the helm room of the ship, leaving Lian on the ground. Making a face, Lian huffed and pushed herself up so she could stand. _Such a gentleman…,_ she scoffed before taking off and following the disgruntled noble.


	18. Chapter: Seventeen

_Happy New Years, everyone!_

* * *

**Chapter: Seventeen**

By the time, Lian reached the helm room, where quite a few people were gathered, she wasn't surprised to see Zuko blowing hot seam from his mouth in fury because his ship's course had been changed. However, she _was_ surprised to find out the reason as to why the ship's course had been changed.

As it turned out, Uncle Iroh was the one who made the order. And it was all because he had lost his _lotus tile_ to his Pi-Sho game and wanted to check if any of the stores in the Market Place back at the Port of Call sold any. She wasn't mad like Zuko was, but she was definitely skeptical by the whole concept.

Either way, the warship had completely turned around and headed back to the Port of Call that they had stopped at not too long ago—maybe half a day ago. When they arrived, a handful of soldiers, Iroh, Zuko, and Lian got off the ship and entered the marketplace. For a few hours, they went from merchant to merchant asking if they had any lotus Pi-Sho tiles in stock. Much to Lian and Zuko's annoyance, especially Zuko's, they kept finding no such tile. Uncle Iroh didn't seem to mind as he bought various items from the various markets they searched.

Exhaling deeply, Lian crossed her arms over her chest and jutted a hip out as she watched Zuko's soldiers walk back to the ship with arms-full of stuff Iroh had bought. Zuko looked ready to explode, a vein throbbing at his temple, his arms folded like Lian. _I have always disliked shopping, but now I really hate it…,_ Lian thought.

"I cannot believe that not one stand did not have a single lotus tile." Iroh sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"Good to know this trip was pointless for _everyone_!" Zuko yelled.

"It wasn't pointless," smiled the older male brightly. "We may not have found a lotus tile, but we did find so many great items for a great bargain."

Lian's brows furrowed seeing a musical instrument being carried by one of the men. "Is that a Sungi Horn?" she asked curiously. It had been a long time since she had seen one.

"Yes! It's for Music Night on the ship." Iroh nodded eagerly at the girl.

"You have Music Night?"

"We certainly do. You should join us when we hold it."

Lian tried to contain her excitement. "That would be nice."

Zuko made a face and blew out smoke in annoyance. "Can we just leave now?"

Sighing, Uncle Iroh walked around, looking to see if there were any more stores they hadn't hit. His nephew just followed grumpily. The only female in the group trailed after them with a vacant expression on her face.

Was this her punishment for losing to Zuko earlier? If it was, she was never going to lose again.

"How about we try here!? This place looks promising!" Iroh suddenly cried joyously, pointing to a suspicious ship ported at the docks. The flags look oddly familiar and not in a good way.

Before she could point that out to the retired general, the bearded man was already making his way towards excitedly. Lian made a face, pursing her lips. She had a bad feeling about this. Then again, Iroh was a wise man, he'd know if something bad would happen to them and would protect the teens if so. So maybe she was just being paranoid—her emotions had been a bit odd lately, especially this morning.

A hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder making her jump, a bit startled. She glanced over to the ponytailed boy standing beside her. He wasn't looking at her, looking grave, but since his hand was touching her she knew he wanted to say something to her.

"What?" she inquired when he didn't say it right away.

"I want you to stay at my side the entire time we are in there. Don't wander away and don't talk to anyone." he said in a low voice.

"Why?"

"Just do as I say."

"Tell me why and I just might."

"Must you make everything difficult?"

"Pretty much."

Sighing deeply in agitation, Zuko rubbed his temple. "There are pirates on that ship."

Her face lit up as she smirked knowingly. "Knew it."

"I figured you did, but either way, don't get too excited. Pirates aren't what you think they are. They're crude, slimy thieves. They steal, pillage, and kill." Zuko told her seriously.

"I can handle myself, Zuko. They won't do anything to me unless I provoke them. I'm not idiot to do so, but I can defend myself if anything occurs." Lian said carelessly.

"They also like to_ harm_ women. _Play_ with them."

"I know what they're capable of. I'm not an invalid. Give me more credit."

"Your skills during our spar doesn't make me think you're able to take on pirates."

She was becoming more and more angry. "I took on those Earthbenders and beat them just fine!"

"That was a fluke. Just luck." he countered.

"Will it be luck when my foot goes up your butt?" growled Lian, tearing herself away from him. She stalked off towards the pirate ship. Shaking his head with a deep, frustrated sigh, Zuko filed after her.

When Lian and Zuko boarded the ship, Uncle Iroh was looking at the various items that were being showcased. There weren't too many people in there, not even that many pirates were around. There was just Iroh, Zuko, Lian, the pirate captain with his creepy reptile bird, and two of his men—the others were probably off somewhere. The pirates seemed a bit peeved, but not with the three new people on their ship. That being, Lian saw nothing wrong with looking at the pirates; merchandise on her own accord.

She was surprised by how many interesting and unique items there were. The young woman would actually consider buying something if she had the money—she had no money whatsoever. However, she couldn't enjoying window shopping fully—not that she enjoyed shopping at all—because she kept feeling a pair of eyes watching her every move. And she knew exactly whose eyes they belonged to, which just made her more pissed off than she already was with the owner.

He really needed to lay off. She could take care of herself.

Being so distracted with Zuko's constant staring and looking at all the items, Lian wasn't watching where she was going. That resulted her accidentally bumping into someone. Jumping back, she immediately apologized. A grimy and coarse hand grabbed her wrist following by the dirty and ugly face of its owner. It was one of the pirates. "It okay, missy. No 'arm done." Lian made a face, his breath smelled as tripe as his body odor did.

"Uh, gr-great. Can you l-let me go?" she muttered, turning her head away.

"Aww. Isn't your voice just as cute as you are." the pirate snickered and used his free hand—the one that wasn't holding the girl's wrist—to reach out. She stiffened when his fingertips brushed her bangs. "Let's see a wee bit more of your face, bet you look even prettier without your hair in your face."

A hand caught his before the pirate could move Lian's bangs from her face. Both Lian and the pirate jumped and turned their head to see a very livid Zuko. "The lady said let her go, so I'd advise you to do so." he growled poisonously, using a vice grip on the pirate's wrist.

The pirate arched a brow while Lian stared astonished at how angry Zuko was. The older male looked between the two teenagers then, he smirked and released the girl. "Sorry, lad. I didn't know this lil' missy was yours." he said.

Jumping, startled, Lian blushed and opened to her mouth to object, but Zuko spoke first, "Yes, she is. Make sure you remember that." Lian's eyes widened and was speechless when the prince let go of the pirate before placing his arm around her shoulders. He led her away from the other male. He led her back to Uncle Iroh, who was looking at a red-eyed and black statue. Lian just stared up at him. When she did, the dark-haired male naturally felt it and his cheeks turned a soft pink. Yet, he muttered emotionlessly, "I did it to get you away from him. Pirates like women, but women who are taken are a bit of a turn-off. If they think you're mine, they won't bother with you."

Getting over her shock, Lian glowered and tried to tear herself away from him, but he tightened his grip on her so she couldn't. "I don't appreciate being treated like property, Zuko." she spat.

His rolled his eyes, keeping their voices in a whisper. "Don't be so stingy, Lian. It had to be done. If you had done as I had said earlier then, that wouldn't have had to happen." he mumbled. Scoffing, she looked away making him roll his eyes—why must she be so difficult?

"There you two are!" Uncle Iroh beamed widely, spotting the two teens. He held up the statue. "Wouldn't this look marvelous in the galley?"

"Yeah, fantastic." Lian grumbled sarcastically, prying herself away from Zuko.

That time he allowed it since she was still close, but her behavior still irked him. The royal rolled his eyes again. Such behavior made Iroh arch a brow, but he said nothing, nonetheless, and smiled back at the statue.

Suddenly, a pirate with long hair and green headband entered the ship in a rushed manner. Lian and Zuko arched brows curiously. Then, curiosity peaked, especially Zuko's, when the pirate strode up to his captain and spoke in a hushed voice. They still heard though. "The girl with the braid, her brother, and the young bald monk got away. We lost 'em, Cap'n. She took the water scroll." the pirate admitted.

Lian's eyes immediately shifted to Zuko, who's own eyes narrowed. She knew that look, she knew what was going on in her mind. Those descriptions sounded too familiar. Far too familiar.

"Did that monk have blue arrow tattoos?" Zuko questioned seriously, stepping towards the pirates. They looked at the boy perplexedly, but curtly nodded. The Firebender smirked. "I think I can help you track them down. I'm sort of an expert on such."

Lian and Uncle Iroh exchanged glances.

"What's in it for you, brat?" the pirate Cap'n inquired.

"I want the monk. If you help me get him, I'll help you get your little scroll back." bargained Zuko, not at all intimidated by the older and taller male—then again, the golden-eyed boy was far more intimidating than most.

The pirates all looked to their captain, who was staring at Zuko. The youngest male in the room just looked right back with a smug smirk and his arms crossed. The only female and the oldest male in the room were silent, peering to one another warily.

"Deal." the pirate captain agreed momentarily.

If possible, Zuko's smirk grew.

**XXX**

With Zuko and the pirates being in cohorts, Zuko was completely focused on finding Aang, Katara, and Sokka—what else is new? That being, Lian stayed by Uncle Iroh's side. Not because she knew Zuko didn't want her by herself around the pirates, but because Uncle Iroh seemed cautious about this whole thing like her. She watched Zuko and the pirate captain apprehensively from afar with the retired general as they discussed how they were going to go about capturing Aang and getting the waterbending scroll from Katara.

She was uneasy. She always got uneasy when Zuko was closing in on her friends and family. Yes, they always got away and safely, but would that be the case this time now that pirates were involved? Lian would have to protect them at all costs and she would. As she watched Zuko and the pirate captain making plans, she was quietly making her own in her head. They weren't going to harm her "sister", her "brother"/best friend, and her newfound friend.

It was nearly twilight when everyone boarded the ships—one being the pirate ship and one being Zuko's shuttle ship—and set out on a river in search of the Avatar and traveling companions. As it darker outside and the longer they had to sail down the river, the more relieved Lian got. She was becoming more and more wistful that either Aang and/or Katara were being smart and wasn't practicing at night—even though, waterbending was easier when the moon was out.

They sailed for hours and when the sun was steadily coming up and Katara, Sokka, and Aang still hadn't been found, Lian was sure that they weren't going to be found. That made a smile grace her almost alabaster face, especially when she saw how annoyed the prince and the pirates were getting, especially Zuko.

Unfortunately, Lian's high hopes diminished when she heard a familiar female's voice in the distance. It sounded frustrated, but she definitely knew who it was. Gasping softly, her eyes widened as she breathed out, "Katara…"

It was only until after she whispered her friend's name, that she had realized her mistake. Zuko heard her and glanced back at the dark-haired briefly. She paled when she saw him smirk. He turned to the helmsman and ordered the man to pull over the ship, they were getting off. The pirate captain did the same when he realized what was taken place.

The ships were pulled over and stealthily got off them while Katara's grunts and exclaims of annoyance continued not too far away. Orders were made and men moved around ready to surround Katara. Thinking quickly, Lian tried to tear away from the group to try to save her "sister" and the others before anything could happen, but Zuko had expected such and caught her elbow before she could escape.

He glowered down at her, his grip tight. "_Where_ do you think _you're_ going, Lian?" he hissed.

She returned his look evenly. "I am not allowing you and these pirate dumb-butts to hurt Katara, Aang, or Sokka."

His grip tightened making her wince a little. "I am _not_ allowing you to screw this up for me. Now, stay by Uncle Iroh and keep your mouth shut like a good little girl."

"_Make me._" the young woman growled challengingly.

Zuko stared at her then, sighed deeply in frustration. "Fine, but you made me do this." Lian arched a brow quizzically, but her confusion was erased when one of Zuko's soldiers came over. "Bound her hands and keep her near Uncle Iroh. Make sure she can't escape. Understand?" the exiled young man instructed, shoving Lian towards the man.

"Yes, sir." the soldier nodded, holding the girl securely.

Her eyes widened. "Wha--? You can't be serious!" she cried aghast as her wrists were tied behind her back.

"If you had just cooperated, I wouldn't have had to do this." Zuko replied nonchalantly.

"You're unbelievable." the Waterbender spat as he was dragged away.

He just made a face as she was, her eyes staring at him crossly the entire time. Sighing, he shook his head making his black ponytail to swish about his head. The boy had other things to worry about; he had to focus on capturing the Avatar and some disgruntled girl.


	19. Chapter: Eighteen

_So here is chapter eighteen, kiddies. I hope people are still enjoying this 'cuz I'm not getting as many reviews as I used to. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next segment, there's an interesting surprise at the end of it. So please enjoy and if ya do, please review. ^-^_

* * *

**Chapter: Eighteen**

"I am _so _kicking his butt around his ship later. I cannot believe he's treating me like a prisoner. I thought we were past this." grumbled Lian, squirming in the soldier's hands while her hands were bound behind her. She was glaring at everyone and everything as they searched for Katara.

Uncle Iroh, who was standing beside her, offered a tender smile. "Don't think ill of him, dearie. He is just doing what he thinks is right. He's just a bit confused, that's all."

"You can't defend him forever, Uncle Iroh. Zuko is old enough to know the difference between right and wrong. He should know by now this is no way to treat people," Lian pointed out dully, shifting her arms to try to make herself feel more comfortable considering her position. "Especially when their temper is as short as theirs."

The elderly man said nothing a looked away. Inwardly, the bound female groaned. Her intention wasn't to offend him, she was just annoyed—though she had a point.

"L-Let me go! Let me go!" demanded a young girl's voice that snapped Lian out of her thoughts and made her snap her head forward. Her midnight blue optics widened dramatically as a soft gasp escaped her cherry lips. "Katara!" she cried as two firebending soldiers dragged the braided girl to a tree.

Hearing her name being called by a familiar voice, Katara looked across the river shore to see none other than Lian by the Firebender soldiers, Zuko, and Iroh—the pirates and Zuko's men were standing on opposite ends of the beach. "Lian!" the younger Waterbender shouted, trying to struggle. Lian attempted to break free too.

"Restrain them both!" ordered Zuko with a wave of his hand.

Katara's bindings around her and the tree tightened so she couldn't struggle at all. Lian was just pulled back. Both scowled at the numerous men surrounding them, especially Zuko—he was the one at fault the most.

"Now, tell me where the Avatar is and I won't hurt your brother." Zuko reasoned coolly, moving towards Katara. Gritting her teeth, Lian struggled against her restrainer's hold—if he laid a single hand on her, he was going to get it.

"Forget it. Go jump in the river." spat Katara, her voice cold—it was rare to hear it as such, but Lian gave her credit for sounding so fearless.

The prince noticeably twitched yet, surprisingly, he did not get mad with the tanned female. Instead, he took a deep breath, smoothed out his face, and then, proceeded to step towards Katara. "Look, I mean no harm. I am just trying to regain something I lost: my honor." The young Firebender circled the tree and wound up on Katara's left side, leaning very closely to her ear—Lian growled at the proximity. He whispered while holding a very familiar necklace with a black choker and an aquamarine pendent hanging from it, "In return, I'll return to you something _you've_ lost."

Jumping, Katara gasped seeing the necklace that had accidentally come off a while ago. "My mother's necklace!" Her pure blue orbs glared at Zuko. "How did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean." he stated, standing in front of his men.

"Enough of this necklace nonsense!" yelled the pirate captain impatiently. "We want the water scroll the brat stole from us!"

Zuko looked at him with a bored expression. He tucked the necklace away before taking out the rolled up water scroll that he had snatched sneakily from Katara. "I wonder how valuable this scroll is," He held it up with one hand. The young man used his other hand and placed it under the scroll, igniting a flame in his palm. The pirates all jumped frightened. A smirk tugged at the corners of Zuko's lips. "I guess a lot." he taunted.

"Give it to us!" the pirate captain demanded frantically.

"I will," Zuko tucked the scroll into his sash around his armor. "But you must capture the monk for me. He is with a giant bison, a flying lemur, and another boy. Search the woods, everywhere and in exchange, I will give you your item back."

The pirates gritted their teeth. Nonetheless, they complied and spread out in the woods in search of Sokka and Aang. Meanwhile, Zuko, Lian, Iroh, and the firebending soldiers stayed by Katara, who kept struggling in her binds. When she was close enough, Lian leaned towards her "sister" and whispered in concern, "You okay?"

Katara weakly smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, Lian." she nodded. "How about you?"

"I've been better." Lian shrugged with a bit of difficulty, but her voice was light. That made the other girl smile more.

"I've missed you."

"Right back at ch'ya, little one."

"If you have, why didn't you come back to us after the incident at the Fire Temple?"

Lian grew anxious and went silent. What was she supposed to say? Technically, she did not have a choice then as she wasn't exactly in a proper state of mind, but that wasn't much of an excuse. Either way, it had been her choice to leave the group and fraternize with Zuko in order to find the answers to the questions that had haunted her for years. And it was her choice to have faith in the prince that he'd keep his promise to her and help her find those answers. It was peculiar to put such trust in the enemy, especially when he acted like he didn't care about her most of the time. However, Lian couldn't help but believe in him. Yes, he had his rough edges and acted like a jerk more often than not yet, she had seen the good in him. Either way, the young woman could not quite explain why she hadn't returned to her true friends. Mostly because she did not entirely understand herself and would not be able to put it in words easily, at least not to Katara—Sokka may understand as he was her best friend, after all.

"Lian?" Katara called to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She looked to her and opened her mouth, but was cut off by two boys' voices shouting their names.

"Katara!" cried Aang.

"Lian!" Sokka shouted.

The two boys were being dragged out from the woods by pirates with their hands bound behind their backs like the girls.

"Sokka!" Lian called back.

"Aang!" Katara did the same. "I am so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"No, Katara. It's okay. It's not your fault." Aang reassured with a gentle smile.

"Actually, it kind of is." commented Uncle Iroh from between Katara and Lian. The girls turned their heads and glared at him. He just shrugged.

"Enough! We got the boy! Now, give us the scroll!" the pirate captain ordered with his hand extended.

"Give me the monk and I will." said Zuko.

"Give us the scroll and we will."

"The monk first."

"The scroll first."

The men glared at each other. Lian noticeably rolled her eyes, which Katara snickered at.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute." Sokka piped up resulting in everyone turning to him. "You're going to trade the _Avatar_ for a silly _water scroll_? That sounds a bit unfair."

"Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!" Zuko snapped. Behind him, Lian made a face—she took a bit of offense to that, she was a Waterbender and had lived in the Southern Water tribe after all.

Aang sweat dropped as now everyone was staring at him. He shot a panicky expression at Sokka. "He's right, Sokka. You really should shut your mouth." he said.

"What? I'm just saying." the older and taller boy shrugged with a mischievous smirk.

"Wait, your friend is the _Avatar_?" the pirate captain asked Sokka.

"He certainly is. And I bet the Fire Lord would pay a hefty price for him. Far more than you could get for that stupid scroll." nodded Sokka.

The pirates, upon hearing that, exchanged glances and smirked. The captain glanced to Zuko. "Forget it. Keep the scroll and we'll keep the Avatar."

Zuko's jaw almost dropped. Instead, his nostrils flared and his fists clenched at his sides. "You will regret breaking a deal with me." he seethed.

Lian sweat dropped. _Uh oh. Things are gonna get ugly…_

Letting out a war cry, Zuko threw his fists forward, shooting fireballs at the pirates. They retaliated and threw smoke bombs at the Firebenders. A huge fight broke out, smoke clouding the pirates and the Firebenders.

Lian coughed excessively and tried looking for her friends through watery eyes. Suddenly, she felt the ropes on her wrists loosen making her eyebrows shoot up. At first, she had thought it had been the soldier that had been restraining her had done it, but quickly realized he was off attacking the pirates. Nevertheless, she was still curious as to who had cut her ropes. Thus, she peered over her shoulder to see a grinning Uncle Iroh with a knife in his hands.

"Uncle Iroh…" she breathed in surprise.

"No need to thank me, little Lian. Now, go save your friends." the old man told her. She stared up at him in disbelief. He chuckled. "What? That is what you wanted to do, right? Protect your friends?"

"Uh, y-yes…"

"Then, go. Do so."

The black-haired female brightened. "Thank you so much, Uncle Iroh." she said gratefully before turning on her heel and dashing from the smoky cloud.

It took her a moment to maneuver her way out of it, couching the entire time, but ultimately, she found Katara still tied to the tree. Lian went over to her. "Lian!" Katara said in surprise.

"Just sit tight, Katara. I'll set ya free in just a tick." Lian told her. She uncorked her water pouch and bended the water out of it. She then, swiftly swiped her hand making the water swiftly cut her friend's binds. "There ya go."

Katara beamed. "Thanks." she thanked, rubbing her wrists.

"No prob, kiddo." Lian beamed, saluting jokingly. Her expression became serious—turning into her usual expression. "Now, get going. I recommend taking the pirate's ship."

The pretty brunette furrowed her brows puzzled. "Wait. Why do you sound like you're not coming with us?"

"…Because I'm not."

"What? Why?"

"I have to stay here."

"I don't understand."

Lian sighed and placed her hands on her the shorter female's shoulders. "Look, luvie, I don't really have time to explain this to you. Ask Sokka later, hopefully he'll know why and he'll tell you and Aang why. Just understand I _have_ to do this and stay with Zuko."

"But--" Katara's eyes started to become glassy and it tugged at Lian's heartstrings.

"_Please_, Katara. I promise I'll stay safe. You just do the same, keep a close eye on the boys." Lian told her firmly.

Katara searched her companion's eyes for a moment, but eventually sighed deeply. She meekly smiled. "Okay," she threw her arms around her "sibling". "I love you, Lian."

"I love you, too, sweet pea." Lian hugged her back. She pulled back and gave the other Waterbender a gentle push. "Now, _go._"

Katara didn't waste any more time. She took off, avoiding soldiers and pirates. Lian watched her go for a moment then, sighed. _Now, time to save the other two._, she thought.

Except before she could do that, she saw Momo soaring above with the water scroll in his feet as he was being mercilessly chased by the pirate captain's reptile parrot. Scowling, Lian picked up at rock and tossed it at the bird. It squawked and fell to the ground making the girl smirk. Momo squeaked at her thankfully. She nodded and retuned the thanks when he dropped the water scroll in her hands. Then, she proceeded in the cloud of smoke that encased Aang, Sokka, and the pirates.

She coughed again into her hand as her eyes glanced around frantically for the boys. All she could see was smoke and all she could hear was grunts and moans of fighting. She had no idea where to go, not trusting herself to just look around fearful of bumping into a pirate or a soldier.

Fortunately, that was when Sokka's voice cried out from in front of her and fell right before her feet. She beamed, "Sokka!"

He lifted his head and his entire face lit up. "Lian!"

"Long time, no see, pal." she greeted, kneeling in front of him while he got onto his knees. Smirking playfully, she pointed to his tied hands behind him. "Want some help?"

"That would be great." the ponytailed young man nodded eagerly.

Just grinning, Lian moved around him. She used the same method she had used to cut Katara's rope. "There ya go, Sokka." she told him once she was finished.

"Thanks, Lian." he breathed a sigh of relief then, faced her.

"No prob. And you can have this, too." she tucked the water scroll in his sash. She rose. "Now, get Aang, join Katara, and get the cuss out of here. There's no much time." She stared to leave, but Sokka caught her hand making her movements cease. With an arched brow, she looked back her best friend. "What, Sokka?"

"You're not coming with us." It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry, but no." How many times was she going to have to say that?

"You really think he'll help you?" Sokka asked with a grim expression.

"He promised he would at all costs." the older teenager answered softly.

"But--"

"_Please,_ understand, Sokka. I need to do this before I can help Aang become the Avatar. I will come back to you all."

"Promise?" His lighter blue eyes bore into her darker ones.

"I promise, Sokka." she nodded.

He held her hand tighter, pulling her towards him a bit. "And you'll keep your promise this time."

Her heart sank, feeling a pang of guilt. So he had known that she broke her promise to him. Of course he did, he knew her all too well. Biting her bottom lip, Lian nodded again. "I will most certainly will."

Ever so slightly, the brunet smiled. Then, he did something very unexpected, catching the Waterbender off guard. Sokka closed the space between them and sealed her lips with his. Stiffening, Lian's eyes widened dramatically. He pulled back and smiled softly, "Be careful. Come back to us... _me_ soon." With that, he was gone.


	20. Chapter: Nineteen

_So here's chapter nineteen, luvies! I cannot believe it! I'm almost up to chapter twenty! My longest running story! Though, I'm still not getting as many reviews as I used to. People are still enjoying this, right? Things are just heating up and I don't want to stop when things are beginning to get good. Anyway, here's the newest segment, I hope everyone enjoys. Please review. ^-^_

* * *

**Chapter: Nineteen**

Lian was frozen in place.

Had what happened just happened?

Did Sokka, her best friend since childhood, just _kiss_ her? Like a real kiss? Like a kiss on the lips?

No. That wasn't possible…

They were friends. Like brother and sister. Right?

All of a sudden, her hair was grabbed and she was roughly pulled back. Yelping in pain, Lian tried struggling, but that just made whoever was pulling her by her hair tighten their grip and make the pain increase in her scalp. She was dragged out of the cloud of smoke and yanked to her feet. The minute she caught whiff of who was holding her, she knew it was a pirate and when she looked, it was the pirate captain. He had a gun to her head.

"Give me the scroll, you Fire Brat, or it's the girl's life." the pirate captain warned. Before them was Zuko and Iroh. Zuko looked suddenly horror-struck by the situation, which was mixed with his anger. On the other hand, Iroh looked surprisingly calm—though there was a bit of worry in his kind, wise eyes.

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this." Zuko said, his fists clenched at his sides. He looked really scared and that surprised Lian, warm her inside a little.

"I will once you give me the scroll." the older male countered, pressing the gun to her temple harder. She winced and shivered from the coldness of the metal.

"I don't have it! Now, let her go!"

"Liar! You have it! I saw you with it! Now, hand it over or the lass gets it!"

"It was taken from me! There's nothing to trade!"

"If you two are quite finished, you might want to know, Mr. Pirate, that you're ship is being stolen." Uncle Iroh interjected. No wonder why he had been so calm, he knew that nothing terrible would happen to Lian if he pointed out the pirates' hijacked ship.

"This is no time for one of your proverbs, Uncle!" snapped Zuko desperately.

"It's not a proverb. Their ship is really being stolen. Sokka, Aang, and Katara just jacked it." Lian said calmly.

Jumping, the pirate captain turned his head to see that his ship was indeed being commandeered by people that wasn't his crew. "Bleeding hog monkeys!" the man exclaimed aghast. He shoved his "captive" towards Zuko, who caught her quickly before chasing after his ship with his crew.

Scoffing, Zuko mockingly laughed at the pirates. That was until he noticed _his_ ship was being stolen by the pirates. His eyes widened. "Hey! That's _my_ ship!" he cried, shoving Lian to Iroh, who caught her. Zuko chased after the pirates, running along the shoreline.

"I'm really getting tired of being pushed and pulled…" grumbled Lian exasperatedly.

"It could be worse," Iroh smiled, straightening the girl, so she stood on her own.

"How?" She arched a brow.

"You could keep getting kidnapped." he offered.

The dark-haired girl sweat dropped. "True, but let's not give the universe any ideas."

"How true." the retired general guffawed heartedly. She made a face—she wasn't joking.

"C'mon. Let's get your idiot nephew before he gets any irrational ideas to get his shuttle ship back." Lian stated before going in the direction the prince had ran off to. Still chuckling, the elderly man trailed after her leisurely.

They shortly found the hot-headed boy at the shore's edges near a water fall. He looked devastated and downright annoyed. Below was his ship and the pirates' ship in shambles and since she could only see the floating pirates in the river below, she was sure her friends got away. Yet, upon thinking about her friends, the image of Sokka kissing her popped back into her mind.

Making a face, she chewed on her bottom lip. She still couldn't believe that had happened. She still wasn't sure how to feel about it. Iroh's warm chuckling quickly snapped her out of her thoughts and she peered to him curiously—what was he amused about now?

"Prince Zuko, Lian, you're going to find this very funny," the old man chuckled, his hands folded into his robe's sleeves.

_Somehow, I doubt that.,_ the Waterbender thought to herself.

"The lotus tile was in my sleeves the entire time!" Iroh pulled the said tile out of one of his sleeves. Lian irked while Zuko fumed.

The young man whipped around, snatched the tile, and tossed it over the edge of the waterfall. Iroh pouted. Smirking a tad, Lian crossed her arms over her and nodded approvingly—if Zuko hadn't thought of it first, she would've done the same.

"Come on," Zuko ultimately sighed. "Let's head back into town. Fortunately, our main vessel is still docked there." Not arguing, Lian and Uncle Iroh complied and followed the boy, heading back towards the town.

**XXX**

That night, Lian stayed in her room. She didn't come out for anything. Not for lunch or for dinner. She didn't want to talk or see anyone. She needed some time alone to think, time to think very hard about today's events. So much had gone on that the girl hadn't had much time to process it. And her thoughts mostly revolved around two boys.

First, there was Zuko. His actions towards her constantly went up and down. One minute, he was kind and gentle to her, vowing to keep his promise to her. Another minute, he was cruel and distant, treating her with disregard and seemed to not care about his vow at all. Then, another minute, he was overly-protective and concerned with her safety, defending her at all costs. The boy's moods were all over the place. Uncle Iroh was right, Zuko was confused and lost, but that didn't make his mood swings any easier for her. Nonetheless, that didn't stop her from staying by his side. More often than not, he was a controlling, short-tempered, and moronic jerk, but Lian knew that was all an act. As much as she hated to admit it, the two of them were a lot alike. They hid who they truly were inside from the rest of the world, so the world couldn't see how vulnerable and misguided they were. Except, Lian knew the difference between right and wrong, Zuko did not seem to grasp that. Either way, the young man was a huge mystery to her and she was not sure how to feel about it. Did she dislike him or did she like him? She knew she didn't hate him, at least not anymore. So she must like him, but was it natural for her heart rate to speed up, her stomach to churn, and her blood to go warm at certain times when he was around or when certain things happened between them? That was another issue as well. What were these odd feelings she had towards him? For instance, those strange feelings she had felt that morning when he had fell on her.

Next, there was Sokka. Now, he was a person she never thought she'd have complications with. Ever since she had been rescued by the Southern Water Tribe siblings, Sokka and Lian had been close. She could remember exactly when the two of them became best friends, almost like that day was yesterday…

_||It had nearly been two weeks since Sokka and Katara rescued Lian and the two of them, along with their parents and grandmother, welcomed her into the family. Everyone in the family, along with the rest of the village, had become attached to the girl. Everyone, but Sokka. He didn't trust her and Lian knew that._

_She didn't blame him. She hadn't spoken or interacted with anyone, not since she was first rescued. All she had done, after being bandaged and staying in bed rest for a week, was stand off by herself staring at the sea surrounding the South Pole. The injured girl made no effort to talk or do anything with anyone. Sokka was wary of that, cautious that she was secretly planning something. She was originally from the Fire Nation after all—that had become known when Gran Gran had recognized Lian's clothing and that her terrible burns could have only been done by a Firebender. _

_So the day when Sokka was left alone with Lian to watch over her, he was more than reluctant to do so. Nevertheless, he didn't argue with his parents._

_At first, it wasn't so bad because she was very quiet and did what he told her to. Nonetheless, her silence and her following him around everywhere he went, started to really grade on his nerves. Thus, as the two of them were heading to where all of the otter-penguins were—he wanted to go penguin sledding—he confronted her. And in a harsher way than he had intended._

"_What are you playing at?" he asked. The five-year-old had stopped abruptly and faced the six-year-old with his arms folded in front of him._

_Furrowing her brow, she cocked her head to the side quizzically. Sokka would've thought that cute, like everyone else since she was so innocent looking, but he didn't. The bandages that went around her head and covered almost the entire left side of her face, made her seem not so innocent. It made her seem a little bit scary and the fact that he knew that not just her face was wrapped in bandages, made her seem even more frightful. Mostly because it made him wonder what could a little girl so helpless looking have done to get scarred so badly and then be banished from the Fire Nation. It had to have been horrendous and that, along with the fact she never spoke or did much, made him apprehensive of her._

"_What are you planning? Are you planning to get the Fire Nation to come and hurt the village?" Sokka hissed, getting close to her face._

_For a moment, Lian just stared up at him with her single blue hue. Then, she finally spoke, her voice as sweet and soft as it was the first time the boy had heard it, "You hate me, too, don't you?"_

_Stiffening, the brunet child took aback. That had not been the response he had been expecting. He opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. He was speechless; he had no idea what to say to that. Did he really hate her? And why did she say "too"? Did other people hate her? Then, again that made sense, she was banished from the Fire Nation._

_Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "It's okay if you do. Most people seem to hate me. Mostly because I'm not something they want me to be. People hate me and they get rid of me. Will you get rid of me, too?"_

_Again, Sokka didn't know to say. Why did she sound so calm talking like that? It wasn't normal for someone so young to talk so carelessly about people hating her and then, just tossing her aside. Besides, not __**everyone**__ could've hated her and ridded themselves of her. Like her parents, her parents must've cared about her. His parents did, along with his sister, his grandmother, and the rest of the Southern Water Tribe. She knew that, right?_

"_You're parents d-don't hate you." the boy said hesitantly._

"_I don't know my Mommy or Daddy." the girl shook her head._

_He took aback again. "I don't--"_

"_People told me Mommy's life was taken away so I could live. And people told me Daddy wasn't around." she explained. "I was put to work in a mine then, a nice, dark-haired lady took me in. People found out I was a Waterbender and then, the mean Fire Lord hurt me and kicked me out of the Fire Nation. People seemed happy about that. I guess me going away make people happy." The dark-haired child tilted her head to the side again curiously. "Would it make you happy if I go away?"_

_Right then and there, Sokka no longer felt any hostility towards Lian. He was no longer scared of her. All he felt towards her was sympathy and the pain and sadness she should be feeling for having such things happen to her. Lian was just a broken girl and didn't know it yet. She didn't have a family and didn't know what it was like to have one. That probably meant she didn't know what it was like to have a friend either._

_Well, she was going to know what those were like. Starting with having a friend._

_He hugged her, he hugged her tightly. "No, I want you to stay, Lian. Why would I want my friend to leave?" he whispered._

"_Fr-Friend?" she questioned, her body stiff from the sudden physical contact._

"_Yes," Sokka smiled at her, pulling back. "We're friends. I'm your friend."_

"_Really?" Lian asked his, her voice sounding so curiously innocent._

"_Of course!" he nodded._

_A smile broke out on her pale and bandaged face. Sokka blinked, astonished. That was the first time he had ever seen her smile and he had to admit it was an amazing smile, one that made him smile again. Taking her gloved hand in his, he just tugged her along proceeding towards the otter-penguins._

_From that day on, Lian and Sokka had been inseparable.||_

It was definitely an odd way to start a friendship, but that was how it happened--children, especially at that age, bonded over weird things anyway. Ever since that day, they had been best friends. He knew when she was upset, happy, mad and so on, even though she hid her emotions by an emotionless mask, quick wit, and endless sarcasm. She, in return, knew his emotions even though he was so laid-back and hid how he felt behind his silly jokes. They could talk about everything and anything, no judgment between them. Their bond was strong. As close and as tight as a brother and sister.

Or so she had thought.

Lian had always seen Sokka as her goofy, protective, and kind best friend. Like a younger brother she could always rely on to be there for her when she needed a good laugh or a hand to hold in comfort. And she had always thought Sokka thought of her in the same manner. But he had kissed her, telling her to come back to him once she got her own issues out of the way. Brothers and sisters didn't kiss each other. Maybe on the cheek or forehead, but never, ever on the lips. So did that mean that he didn't think of Lian as a sister/friend? Did he see heras more? And if so, why? Not to mention, what did Lian think of that? What did she think of him?

Groaning, Lian collapsed backwards against her bed's pillows. Two boys, two huge problems. Did she not have enough of those? Problems were just piling up and she couldn't deal with them all. She couldn't be distracted by boy problems while she had her fuzzy past to deal with.

"Someone out there in the universe hates me and is laughing at me this very moment…" she sighed deeply in frustration.

There came a knock at her door making her arch a brow. She figured everyone would be in bed by now; dinner had ended hours ago. So who would be at door now? "Uh…who is it?" the young woman asked curiously, her hands tucked behind her head.

"It's Zuko, Lian." came the prince's voice. Why did his voice have so a soft undertone to it?

"Oh…" Should she let him in? He was one of her problems and she didn't really want to face him at the moment. Yet, being as persistent and impatient as he was, he would keep demanding entrance until she reluctantly permitted. Upon concluding that, Lian sighed and allowed him to come in. "Come on in. Doors unlocked."

Having her permission, the inky-haired boy undid the latch, pushed the metal door open, and steadily stepped in. He was out of his armor and was in normal, casual clothing and had a tray held balanced between his hands with a plate of food and a cup with a beverage. Lian eyed him curiously as Zuko stepped further into her room.

"I brought you dinner." he explained upon seeing her expression.

"I can see that," she said nonchalantly. "But why are you the delivery boy? I figured you'd just order one of your cronies to do so."

The prince sighed deeply while making his way over to her. "Must you always be so suspicious of me? Can't I do something kind without having an ulterior motive?"

"I'm pretty we've have had this type of conversation more than once." the Waterbender pointed out, cynicism dripping from her voice, sitting up.

Zuko made a face, but didn't snap or become furious and placed the tray carefully on her lap. "When you didn't come to eat with us during lunch or supper, Uncle became worried about you. He suggested that I take you some leftovers and check up on you." he admitted calmly.

Lian bit the inside of her cheek. She really disliked making that old man fuss over her, it made her feel guilty. He was such a kind person and she rarely returned such kindness—mostly because she wasn't entirely used to it. Her dark hues gazed down at the food and drink, smiling ever so slightly. Despite how unfamiliar it was to have people other than Katara and Sokka be concerned with her welfare, it was nice to have someone else do so, especially one that was an adult.

"Tell Uncle Iroh I said thank you and that I'm fine. I just wasn't hungry." Lian told the young man standing at her bedside, who was watching her intently.

"I doubt that." Zuko stated.

Her brows furrowed. "Excuse me?'

Making another face, that time he appeared uncomfortable, he looked away. "I've slowly come to realize that you have a large appetite and love eating just as much as you like sleeping and arguing with people. Thus, when you don't eat or do those other two activities that I mentioned, I have concluded that something is troubling you." he muttered softly.

For some reason, Lian blushed as she stared up at him shocked. Only one other person had been able to reach such a conclusion and that was Sokka. Was she letting her guard down unbeknownst to her or was Zuko really becoming that in tune to her emotions?

It was her turn to look away, her cheeks burning. Why did thinking that make her feel better, happier? Nevertheless, she stammered out forcefully, "…I-I'm fine…"

Staring at her in the corner of his eye for moment, Zuko inwardly frowned. She was lying. She wasn't doing a very good job, but she was and on the other hand, she was quite good at hiding _what_ was troubling her. He had a few guesses, though, and decided to voice the one he figured was bothering her the most, though for some strange reason, it hurt him a little to do so, "…You could've gone with them."

She looked to him quizzically. "I beg your pardon?" The sixteen-year-old girl hadn't heard him, he had spoken too quietly.

"Your friends. The Avatar and the two from the Water Tribe that follow him."

"You mean Aang, Katara, and Sokka?"

"Yes. You could've gone with them. You had the perfect opportunity."

"Oh," Lian tucked her bangs behind her right ear and took a sip from her tea. Why did he suddenly bring that up? "Well, yes, I know, but I chose not to go." she confessed with a mere shrug. She took a bite out of one of her onigiri.

His brows furrowed and looked down at her confused. "Why? They are your friends and family. You do want to be with them, right? Don't you miss them?" he inquired.

"Of course," she nodded. "But I have other things to attend to. I have to get my problems out of the way before I can help Aang with his. It's seems selfish, but I _have_ to do this. I need answers to my questions. I can't wait anymore. And," She looked up at him. "You promised you'd help. You will help me, right?"

"Of course!" Zuko exclaimed without hesitation catching Lian and himself off guard. Stiffening, he adverted his eyes, his cheeks a bright pink. He cleared his throat anxiously. "I mean, yes, of course I'll keep my promise. I kept my first one, didn't I?"

A very slow and small smile tugged at Lian's lips as she watched Zuko. It was unusual to see him so flustered and awkward yet, that seemed more like the true him; made him seem like a normal teenager, more human. In some way, it actually made him see a tad…_cute_.

"Yes, yes, you did and I'm very grateful for that. I trust you to keep this one." Lian told him gently.

His eyes still avoided hers, but his cheeks burned even more so. "You don't seem to trust me." he muttered, sounding a bit bitter.

Placing the tray aside on her night table, the girl took his hand and tugged on it, motioning him to sit down. He was reluctant at first, but ultimately sat on the edge of her bed. She continued to hold his hand and looked at him seriously. "Only because you make it so hard to do so, Zuko." When he looked at her puzzled, she elaborated, "You're very…demanding and sort of…cold, most of the time. That makes it a bit hard for me to put my faith in you a lot of the time."

Frowning deeply, Zuko looked down at his feet shamefully. "I'm…I'm sorry…" he whispered, saying the two words that Lian thought she wouldn't ever hear from him.

"It's okay." She squeezed his hand reassuringly making him look to her. Tenderly, she gave him a smile. "Somehow, I learn to get over it. I don't stay mad at you for very long," Zuko smiled ever so slightly at that, but quickly frowned when she said, "But it would help if you weren't so controlling and mean all the time."

"I'm just trying to protect you. You got hurt once before when I didn't protect you to the best of my ability, I don't want to happen again." Zuko admitted.

"I know." Lian said softly, feeling herself sadden a little. It pained her to hear him beating himself up for something that happened ten years ago.

"But," He smiled a little again and hesitantly, turned his hand around to slip his fingers through hers. Both blushed, but no one pulled their hands away—both seemed to enjoy the warmth and sensation of their hands holding. "I'll try to be less forceful and cold towards you."

"Thank you."

"As long as you try to be less stubborn and rebellious. At least _listen_ to what I ask you do to."

Lian let out a light chuckle. "Sounds like a fair deal."

"Thank you." Zuko said, smiling genuinely, but it was very tiny. She returned it warmly.

Then, almost instinctively, the boy leaned forward. Lian and he both went rigid when their faces were just centimeters apart. They froze and searched each other's eyes. Blushing, Zuko quickly kissed her temple instead, not knowing what else to do, and rose stiffly, releasing her hand. "Um," he cleared his throat. "Good night. I hope you sleep well."

"Uh, y-yeah, you, too." Lian choked out, sounding just like him.

Just numbly nodding, Zuko left. Lian placed her fingertips to the place on her forehead where his lips had chastely touched.

_What the cuss just happened? And why did I…enjoy it?_


	21. Chapter: Twenty

_Well, here go, kiddies. Chapter Twenty. Thanks to those who favored and reviewed this story--I really appreciate it. Though, I wish a few more people who review, give some feedback. I know people like this story as there are those who favor it and those three sweet girls who review every chapter, but I hear from some others too. Tell me why you like this story, where you want it to go, and so on. Anyway, sorry for sounding bratty or whiny and here is the latest segment. I hope you all enjoy. ^-^_

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty**

_||She couldn't see. _

_She couldn't a single thing, not even her hand in front of her face. It was too dark. She was surrounded by darkness. An abyss of never-ending black. Such scared her to the downright core. If heights scared her, endless darkness and being alone in said darkness, terrified her. However, light in the distance shined so brightly that it nearly blinded Lian. She screwed her eyes shut tightly, bringing up her arms to shield her vision. _

_When she could open her eyes again, all around her was white and she was no longer alone. There were two females standing in front of her. One of them, she recognized as Zuko's beautiful and kind mother, Ursa, with her tender, light eyes and silky, dark hair. The other woman she had no idea who she was, but she looked so familiar. Strangely some of the woman's features were similar to Lian's yet, her complexion was tan and her long, wavy hair was a cholocate brown. That woman was just as gorgeous and motherly looking as Ursa did._

_They smiled at her._

"_Lian," they said at the same time, Ursa's voice being an octave lower than the dark-skinned woman's._

"_You have grown so much." Ursa commented happily._

_The other woman nodded, speaking just as cheerfully, "Yes, she has. She is becoming an elegant young woman."_

_Were they taking to her? They couldn't have been. She wasn't, especially compared to them. Nonetheless, she sheepishly muttered, "Um…th-thank you." Then, she turned her attention to the stranger in front of her. "I'm sorry, but…who are you? I know Ursa, but I am afraid I don't know you, ma'am."_

_The brunette laughed, her laugh sounding like a hummingbird's wing. "She certainly is polite. You raised her well, Ursa." she spoke to the other woman._

"_Thank you, but I unfortunately, didn't do as much as you think I did." Ursa's smiled faltered becoming solemn. "I'm sure many others had something to do with that."_

"_I suppose you're right, but you still did what you could." the other woman reassured. That made Ursa's smile grow to what it originally was._

_Lian could only watch. Her question still hadn't been answered and as much as she enjoyed the two women's warmth and jovialness, she still wanted to know who that other woman was. She looked so familiar it was almost haunting._

_The women must've noticed because they stopped their chattering and peered to her. "I'm sorry, my dear little Lian. I guess I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, you were just a newborn when you last saw me." the unknown woman grinned softly, her voice and icy blue eyes somber._

_Softly, Lian gasped with wide eyes. Newborn? Last time they saw each other? Fid that mean--? "M-Mom?" she choked, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. There was no way. Her mother was dead. Then again, this was a dream, right? There was no way Ursa and her mother, Tsukiko could be in the same place and with her._

_Seeing that she had been recognized, Tsukiko grinned, the sadness leaving her expression. "Yes, sweetheart. It's me."_

_Lian beamed, her tears fall—it was a dream, so showing her true emotions were okay. "Mom!" she cried, running towards the blue clad female. Yet, she ran right through. Lian looked back to see both Ursa and Tsukiko frowning, looking at her apologetically._

_The youngest female sighed and hung her head, her bangs shadowing her expression. "Right. This is a dream. Nothing is real…" she whispered solemnly._

"_I'm sorry, Lian." both women apologized in deep regret._

"_We may not have physical bodies," Tsukiko began._

_Ursa finished for her, "But we are here."_

_Lifting her head, Lian's brows furrowed. "I-I don't understand."_

"_In sense, we are here." Ursa said._

"_We came to you in your dreams to speak to you on a very important matter." Tsukiko added._

"_Important matter?" Lian asked quizzically. "Like what?"_

"_My son." answered the woman of the Fire Nation._

"_Zuko?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What about him?"_

"_You need to help him."_

"_Help…him? Help Zuko? How?" How the cuss could she help Zuko?_

"_Yes, my son has fallen so very far off the right path and you need to help him get back onto it before it's too late." Ursa sounded so desperate, clasping her hands together. _

_Lian blinked, taking aback. Had she heard her right? She want her to help her son get back onto the right track of life before he became so lost that he wouldn't ever find his way back? Okay, this dream was becoming seriously too weird for her._

"_Uh…I-I think you got the wrong, girl, ma'am." Lian said, holding up her hands._

_Ursa saddened visibly, breaking the sixteen-year-old's heart. Tsukiko stepped in, her voice bold and confident, "You underestimate your abilities, my precious daughter."_

"_I don't--" Lian started to shake her head, but her mother cut her off, "Lian, you have the best of both worlds. You have the skills of a Waterbender, being able to adapt to anything and is a very balanced and level-headed young woman and you have the heart of a Firebender, being powerful and able to make your deepest desires come true following your heart and instincts. Those traits can help you do anything your heart chooses and that includes helping others find redemption and salvation. You can bring that to young Prince Zuko." Tsukiko explained firmly. Ursa nodded in agreement._

_Lian frowned, glancing between their faces. They had such faith in her, so much hope that she could do what they asked. It made her feel guilty and gnaw n the inside of her cheek. Sighing, she looked away from them. "I'm sorry, but you expect too much of me. I'm just a kid. I haven't even mastered waterbending or found answers to my endless questions of my past. How do you expect me to bring someone such things when I can't even bring them to myself?" she said regrettably._

"_Because Zuko will return the favor." Ursa pointed out._

"_And because we believe in you. In both of you." Tsukiko added, smiling like the other woman._

"_But--" Before she could finish, her world became black again.||_

Gasping, Lian's eyes snapped open. She shot up and glanced around, frantically searching for her mother and Zuko's mother. Yet, they were nowhere to be found. All that was around her was her bedroom on Zuko's warship. Seeing such, the dark-haired girl sighed deeply in exasperation and she fell backwards on her bed. With a groan, she yanked her blankets over her head. She tried to go back to sleep, feeling exhausted.

Sadly, nothing goes as planned for Lian…

She heard her door open followed by footsteps followed by her blankets suddenly being yanked off her. "Hey! Do you mind!?" Lian yelled, snatching her blankets back to cover her torso, her face flushed. Yeah, she was only wearing a black skin-tight turtle neck and black spandex shorts, but that didn't make her feel any less self-conscious.

"Get up and get dressed, Lian." was all Zuko said, completely disregarding her outburst.

"Why? What time is it?" she asked, now calmer.

"Dawn."

"What?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"You have to be kidding me? Why the _cuss_ did you wake me up this early for?" Lian exclaimed aghast. "Well, whatever it is can wait until later 'cuz I'm going back to sleep." she said, laying back down and pulling her blankets back over her body.

"Oh, no you don't!" Zuko snatched her blankets for her again. She groaned and shot him a look. "Glare all you want, but you asked me to do this."

She furrowed her brows. "What are you babbling about? I don't think I ever asked you to wake me up early in the morning." she said skeptically.

"No," he shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You asked me to teach you how to use broad swords."

Oh, right. She had asked him to do that. Nevertheless, "Okay. But how does waking me up at an unreasonable hour, and rudely I might, and teaching how to fight with Duo Swords coincide?"

"Obtaning such skills take long and vigorous hours of training."

"So?"

"Get up, Lian!"

"All right, all right," she groaned, sitting up in her bed. What happened to their agreement yesterday? What happened to the part where Zuko agreed to be nicer? Then again, she had agreed to be more compliant and she wasn't really doing that either—she was just really grumpy when she didn't get enough sleep. "I'm up. Don't throw a temper tantrum, Fire-Breath."

Zuko looked at her bemused, crossing her arms. "Good. Now, get dressed and meet me on the deck in five minutes." he ordered.

"Make it ten?"

"Lian,"

"Eight?"

"…_Fine_. Just get ready!"

"Okay! Sheesh!"

Just nodding, Zuko turned and started to leave her room.

"Buttmunch…" Lian mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." Zuko said, making her jump and blush. He smirked and closed the door behind him.

Sighing deeply, the Waterbender shook her head before rising from her bed. She felt today was going to be a _loooooooong_ day.

**XXX**

Eight minutes later, after she had took a quick bath and got dressed, Lian made her way to the lower deck of the ship where Zuko had told her to meet him. "I have arrived on time as you had specified, Your Highness." Lian announced dryly, approaching the young man.

He arched a brow, looking not at all amused by her wit. "Actually, you're a minute late." he commented, his arms folded over his chest—he was in normal clothes, no armor.

"What?" she jumped. "Are you serious?!"

"No," the other teenager smirked. Her jaw dropped, which made him smirk even more. "I just like seeing you sweat."

The female deadpanned, now it was her turn to not be amused. "You're a jerk."

"I thought I was a buttmunch." His eyebrow arched.

"That too."

"…You're wit is riveting."

"Ain't it?"

Rolling his ocher-colored eyes, the exiled royal shook his head. Reaching behind him, he unsheathed the two broad swords that Lian was going to be training with and that were normally displayed on his bedroom wall. "Let's just get started, shall we?"

"You got me up mad early, so I don't see why not." she shrugged.

Again, he rolled his eyes. "_Anyway,_" he began with a clearing of his throat. "Do you know anything about swords and swordsmanship?"

"Of course."

"Enlighten me then. Tell me what knowledge you have."

"Swords are sharp and swordsmanship is fighting with swords."

Zuko deadpanned. "…I'm being serious, Lian."

"So am I." Lian admitted.

Sighing deeply in frustration, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "The sad thing is that you probably are."

"Sorry. I'm from a Water Tribe. What do you expect? Women aren't trained to fight there, especially with weapons. Not to mention, Katara and I were the only Waterbenders in all of the South Pole." the dark-haired girl shrugged. "I'm pretty much lucky I can fight at all."

"If you can really call sheer luck fighting." the dark-haired boy scoffed.

Lian irked. "I'm getting better."

"True," Zuko concurred with a curt nod. She smiled, but it faltered with the next part of Zuko's sentence. "But you have a _long_ way to go before you can call yourself a fighter, which is why along with sword training, we'll continue to be spar partners as was in our deal in order to help you improve your skills."

_He gives and he takes…,_ Lian inwardly scowled. "Do you want those swords to become a _permanent _part of your body, Flame-Boy?" she growled.

"I am just being honest. Compared to me, who has had years of training, you're an amateur. Your skills are very shaky and sloppy." Her scowl deepened, but the young man continued to speak, "Though, I will not argue that you have a lot of potential. There's a lot a raw power in you and with a lot of training, we can most likely hone that power and transform you into a good fighter; an excellent Waterbender and maybe even a good swordswoman."

A smile grew on her face. "Really?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes," he nodded. "But only if you're patient and listen to my every insrtuction."

"I can do that." Lian agreed without hesitant.

"That means no talking back or sarcasm."

"…I-I can do that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"_Zuko,_"

"Just checking." the prince said. "Now, since you have absolutely no experience with swords, we are going to have to start with the basics. This means no swords for you."

"Then how the cuss am I supposed to learn how to _use_ them if I don't actually _use_ them?" pointed out the girl quizzically.

He shot her a look. "_What_ did we just agree on?"

"Sorry." She purse her lips and motioned him to continue with the lesson.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you're not going to use the Duo Swords in the beginning. You're going to have to learn how to defend yourself from them, to get a feel how they work. Then, you'll be able to use the swords learning the three most basic moves. Next, you'll be trained in how to use the environment to advantage with the swords. Finally, then, you'll be able to spar me. All right?"

"And this training will be taking place as well as my training to become a better Waterbender?" the other adolescent inquired, genuinely curious.

"Yes."

"I'm in for hell, aren't I?"

"Pretty much."

"All right." A determined and confident expression came across her face. "Bring it on."

He smirked, pleased with her eagerness. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Lian smirked back.

"Let's begin."

"Let's."


	22. Chapter: TwentyOne

_So, kiddies, here is chapter twenty-one. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and the previous ones to that and to those who have been favoring this story. As well, thanks to NicOfHearts for giving me a good piece of constructive criticisim--I hadn't realized using "cuss" to replace curse words would get so annoying, I apologize, I was inspired by Mr. Fantastic Fox and thought it was funny. Anwyay, I hope everyone likes this schapter. I'm sure you all will. *wink wink* So please enjoy and please review. Thankies._

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-One**

The next few days—a little over a week—were difficult for Lian. Zuko worked her hard every morning, afternoon, and night. He only allowed her to take breaks when there was a meal, he had to gives orders to him men about the ship, if one of them had to go to the bathroom, and when it was time for bed. The prince was a strict teacher, as Lian had expected him to be, and he kept her inline making sure she did everything he had instructed until she got it perfectly or at least well enough to end the lesson for the day. However, not once did she complain; she had asked him to train her, after all.

The training was hard and the hours were long, especially since he wasn't just teaching her swordsmanship, but it was fun and exciting to Lian. She was learning to become a better fighter; something she really wanted to be. Sure, Zuko didn't know the first thing about waterbending yet, he knew how to defend himself properly, how to keep a steady stance, how to use offensive moves, and so on and all of that helped Lian with her waterbending. And steadily, during their spars and her lessons, they were finding out that, even though opposing elements, firebending and waterbending weren't so different.

Yes, Waterbenders used slow movements and elegant turns and spins to return the momentum of the opponents' attacks and waited and turned their target's attacks against them while Firebenders used quick strong punches and kicks to shoot fire and attacked first. Yet, the two showed many similar facets of self-control, great diversity, and variation in strength due to external forcing. It was surprising to the two adolescents, but that made sparring and improving their skills that much easier once they figured it out. They were able to help each other and work off one another more than they could before.

Anyway, Lian fighting Zuko in hand-to-hand combat and bending wasn't as hard as sword training. Sword training was proving to be a big challenge for the Waterbender. Mostly because she had never ever used a weapon in her entire life. Yeah, she had played with Sokka's boomerang and machete once or twice, but that was just to play "Keep Away" with the boy, not to actually use them as battling tools.

Defending herself while Zuko attacked her with them was one thing. She had been able to get that down pat after three days, but only because defending herself was part of her other training as well, so she had more time to develop that. Nonetheless, when she was finally allowed to use the Dual Duo Swords herself, she was having a lot of trouble getting the basic skills down and there were only three that Zuko had taught her: a basic overhead cut, yoko giri (side cut), and kesa giri (sideways cut). Lian didn't know what it was, but she just couldn't get them right. It was starting to become very frustrating for her and she started to notice that Zuko was becoming a bit impatient as well, but never said anything.

On the tenth day they had been training and on the seventh day Lian had been practicing with the broadswords, Lian's aggravation had gotten the better of her.

"Ugh! Why can't I get a single of these stupid, fricken moves down!" she yelled through gritted teeth as she just aimless swung the swords blades out of exasperation. She sighed deeply, hanging her head and letting the swords in each hand to fall limply at her sides. "Why can't I do this?"

Frowning deeply, Zuko watched her feeling sympathetic…almost. Was that the right word to use for how bad he felt watching her being so hard on herself and watching her struggle so much?

Swordsmanship was a skill that wasn't easy to obtain, but Lian seemed to be having a harder time than anyone he had ever seen before. She was still on the basic, the simplest parts of sword fighting and she had yet to get them. Lian was doing everything right, doing everything that Zuko had told her to do without hesitance—she didn't even speak, just did. The sixteen-year-old boy had been watching the sixteen-year-old girly very carefully, nitpicking anything that was wrong and she would immediately fix it. So what was wrong? Maybe he had overlooked something. Maybe he was going to have to use a new approach in her training. But how?

Crossing his arms over his chest, Zuko narrowed his eyes and thought hard. Then, he approached her, which made her eye him curiously through damp bangs. Zuko stood directly behind her, peering over her shoulder. She looked at him oddly, wondering what was going through his mind—why was he standing behind her?

"Zuko?" she called to him with an arched brow.

"I'm just trying a different angle. Hopefully, I can spot a flaw and fix it that way you won't have any more difficulties." he explained logically.

"Oh. What do you want me to do?"

"Face forward and just hold the swords like I told you to."

"Okay." She obeyed. She directed her blue eyes forward, got into the stance that Zuko had taught her, and held both swords like he had instructed. "Like this?"

"Yes," the pale boy nodded. "Now, try a kesa giri."

"Okay." Again, she did as she was told, but it didn't come out right—not at all. It came out sloppy and very shaky with too much force, making the young woman stumble slightly.

She groaned, but said and did nothing else, not without Zuko's direction. She waited a few moments in anticipation—and in slight impatience—for Zuko to speak. Clearly, he was thinking because she could feel his hawk-like eyes on her, his expression pensive. Finally, Zuko spoke, "I think I finally figured out your problem."

"Really?" Lian glanced back at him over her shoulder with raised brows.

"Yes. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. It's a very common mistake when using these types of swords. Even I made it when I first started." Zuko explained, stepping towards her.

"What?"

"You're thinking of the blades as two individuals."

"Aren't they?" There was two of them, so they should be treated separately, right?

"Wrong," He shook his head, his ponytail swishing about. He stood behind her again. "They are two of one sword. You must treat them as one being."

"One being?" Lian inquired confused. She didn't get it. How was she supposed to do that?

Pressing his chest against her back, the dark-haired boy-man reached around her and placed his hands on hers. He folded his fingers around hers that were encased around the grip of the swords. Immediately, Lian stiffened at the physical contact and her breath caught in her throat. Noticing, Zuko arched a brow quizzically at her sudden behavior. "Are you alright, Lian?" he asked, his hot breath ticking a bit of her neck and her ear. She had to hold herself back from shuddering—why did she need to shudder anyway?

She swallowed hard and kept her eyes straight ahead. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. J-Just tell me what I need to do." she choked out, numbly nodding.

_Must he stand so close?,_ she thought anxiously, her cheeks burning. Lian could practically feel his heartbeat against her shoulder blade and could get a nice whiff of his scent. She hated to admit it, but the feeling of his heart felt soothing and his smell was pleasant smelling as it was like mixture of a campfire, crisp fall morning, mush, and maybe…vanilla? Either way, both aspects felt comforting, but Lian felt uneasy feeling such things. Why did him being so close drive her crazy and _not_ in a _bad_ way?

"All right," he said.

Oh, Agni. Why couldn't he just step back a bit?

"Now," The boy made her hands come together, connecting the swords together making the blades into one. Lian would've been impressed and she was, but not as much as she normally would be because Zuko was in such a close proximity to her. "Try doing that sideways cut. If you practice the swords like this, as one, then, maybe you can ease into separating them."

"O-Okay." The shorter teen nodded rigidly again.

Zuko arched a brow. She didn't sound like herself, she was acting strangely. "Are you sure you're alright? Your face is all flushed and you're a bit stiff." he pointed, searching her face looking over her shoulder.

_Curse you body for betraying me! Why can't you just act normal!? Plenty of people have gotten this close to you, there is no need to act like an idiot!, _she inwardly scolded herself, biting down on her bottom lip. "I-I'm fine, r-really." she forced out, not daring to make eye-contact with him—she felt like something bad would happen if she looked at him.

There was silence for a brief moment before the dark-haired girl heard a sort of sniffing nose from behind her making goosebumps rise on her arms. Then, Zuko whispered in her ear, "You smell good."

Gasping softly, Lian jumped startled and whipped her head around to stare at him wide-eyed. He looked back at her in the same manner, both of them blushing madly and having shocked expressions.

"D-Did I say that out loud?" Zuko hesitantly asked, fearful that he had said what he could've sworn he had said to himself mentally. Obviously, from his "pupil's" face, he hadn't. He confessed that she smelled nice aloud and she had heard.

Oh, crap.

"Y-Yeah, y-you did." Lian nodded. That just made Zuko blush harder and contort his face into a nervous expression. However, it quickly changed into horror. That made her furrow brows. "Wha-What?"

"You're bleeding!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"Your arm! It's bleeding!"

"What?!"

Lian gazed to her arms and saw that one of them—her right one—was indeed bleeding. There was a long slice down the inside of her forearm. It must've happened when she jumped, causing her hands to spasm making one of the swords accidentally cut her—stupid, but that seemed to be the only explanation. It didn't seem deep, but it was definitely bleeding a lot and upon seeing her injury, Lian starting to feel the pain of running up her arm.

Hissing in pain, she dropped the swords and she grasped her arm. Quickly, Zuko snatched up his blades and put them away before unraveling the sash from around his waist and tightly wrapping it around the girl's wound. "C'mon, I have to get you to the infirmary." he told Lian, concern written in his eyes. Just nodding, the dark-haired girl kept pressure on the cloth that was bandaging her wound—not well since crimson was seeping through—and allowed the dark-haired boy to quickly lead her off the deck.

**XXX**

Since the injury turned out to not be major, the on-ship doctor gave Zuko simple instructions to clean and wrap the arm. Once the instructions were giving out, the doctor left the infirmary to attend another crewmember that had burned himself helping the cook fix lunch. Thus, that left the two teenagers alone in the room.

Zuko immediately started with the task of tending to Lian, not wanting to waste a minute. "Sit." he instructed. "I'll get the medical supplies. You just keep pressure on that gash."

"O-Okay." Lian nodded with a pain-filled voice. He was ordering her around, but there was deep worry in his voice forcing her not to protest. Besides, he just wanted to help her, not be bossy.

Shortly, the prince came back with an armful of items: a metal tub of water, a washcloth, and a first-aid kit. Placing everything down on a table near her, Zuko pulled up a stool and sat across from her. He dipped the washcloth in the cool water then, rung it out. Then, he removed the sash from Lian's still bleeding arm and placed that arm on his lap so he could start cleaning the scarlet and sticky liquid away. Once he had cleaned it enough, he put the cloth back in the bowl and grabbed the disinfectant.

His eyes met Lian's, which were watching him intently and were grassy trying to fight back tears from the throbbing in her arm. "This may sting a little, okay?" Zuko stated gently. She just nodded, signaling him to continue.

Returning the movement, Zuko sprayed the wound. Lian's body instantly went rigid and she hissed making him want to stop not wanting to cause her anymore pain, but he knew he had to continue to avoid infection. So he carried on until he was finished. When he was, she released a sigh of relief and inwardly, he did the same.

"Sorry." he apologized, grabbing some gauze and wrappings next.

"It's okay. It had to be done to prevent it from getting infected." she shrugged. She then, smirked a bit playfully. "Though, I am quite surprised at how gentle you're being."

His brows furrowed as he paused in bandaging her arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get offended, Zuko. I'm just saying I'm surprised is all. You usually act so tough and rough—had no intention of rhyming there. It's nice to see you have a gentle and kind side too, not that I didn't already know that." Lian pointed out. With his cheeks becoming flushed, the Firebender said nothing—not knowing what to say—and just went on with his job of wrapping her wound. She smiled softly. "It's good to know that more of your mother rubbed off on you than your father did." she added.

When he stiffened, she arched a brow. She searched his face and saw that, despite his emotionless mask that had now suddenly appeared on his face, his eyes seemed pained. Had it been something she said?

"Zuko, what is it? Did I say something?" the sixteen-year-old female questioned worriedly.

"…No…" he whispered, keeping his eyes focused on her arm.

"You're lying. What's wrong? Did I say something offensive? If I did, I'm--" She didn't know why she was apologizing to Zuko of all people and for something she didn't know she did, but the boy's sudden behavior was really starting to unnerve her. The sadness and agony that was radiating off him had struck a chord within her.

He cut her off, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just…" he drifted and shook his head. "Never mind."

Now, she was really starting to become concerned. Lian placed her hand on his causing him to cease in his movements of bandaging the cut. "Zuko, tell me." she coaxed softly. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Zuko answered without hesitation.

That made her blush, but she brushed the flattered feelings aside and kept her face serious. "Then, tell me what's troubling you."

With his lips pressed into a straight line, the young man's tawny spheres adverted hers. "I…I just…I don't like talking about it…It j-just makes the fact she's….g-gone ever more real…and I just can't…" He shook his head, finding words difficult.

However, Lian had heard enough to figure out what he was trying to say. "Gone? Ursa's gone?" she queried nearly breathless, hoping she had heard wrong.

He gave one, slow nod. "Four years after you were banished, Uncle Iroh lost his son in the war. My father said some things that he shouldn't have and that made my grandfather furious. My grandfather wanted to teach my father a lesson, which would mean I'd have to be killed. However, to avoid such, my mother did unforgivable things—deeds I'm still not aware of—and left the Fire Nation. Even to this very day, I have no idea where she is. She disappeared. It's like she just vanished." he explained his voice strained with regret and grief. And if her hearing wasn't betraying her, it sounded like he was about ready to break down and cry.

Lian's heart was breaking for more than one reason.

She reached up with her hand and placed it on his cheek. That caused him to steadily look to her solemnly. "I'm so sorry, Zuko. I truly am," she apologized, her voice genuine and just as sad. "But I promise, one day, we'll find her."

"_We?_" he asked.

"Of course, _we_." A warm smiled graced her face as she caressed her thumb across his cheek. "You made a promise me to help me find out about my parents, maybe even finding my father. That being, it's only fair that I return the favor and help you find your mother." Without thinking, she pressed her forehead to his and her voice became even softer. "Besides, at one point, she was my mother, too. I'm just as curious and concerned as to where Ursa is."

"Lian," the exiled noble breathed, touched and grateful with her speech.

She opened her mouth to respond, but she was silenced because Zuko had brushed his lips across hers. Her eyes widened, taken off guard. Yet, shortly, uncontrollably, her eyes closed and kissed back—it felt like the right thing to do. Unfortunately, the kiss ended as quickly as it had come.

When Zuko pulled away, his partially lidded eyes searched hers. Both teens saw the same things reflecting in their eyes: confusion, anxiety, and embarrassment yet, there seemed to be not any negative feelings as to what had just taken place. So what did that mean? Did that mean they both had enjoyed it? Okay, that was a stupid question. Of course they did or they would've separated immediately. So if they had liked it, what did that mean? And why had it taken place?

Before either one could question anything, the infirmary door open revealing the on-ship doctor. Zuko and Lian jumped away from each other, faces red and eyes looking away.

The doctor arched a brow. "You two still here? Did you have trouble?" he asked.

"No, doctor. I did everything you told me to." Zuko muttered, the tone in his voice unreadable.

"Oh, good. Well, then you both can go." the doctor smiled. The prince rushed out of the room at that making Lian and the doctor arch brows. Shrugging, the doctor smiled back at Lian. "Just come back to me if your arm causes you any trouble or discomfort." he instructed.

'Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." the dark-haired girl said softly with a nod.

"You're very welcome, dear. Now, get going. I think lunch is being served." the spectacled man ushered her out of the infirmary.

Just nodding, Lian exited and closed the door behind her. Once it was closed, the Waterbender brought her fingers up to her lips and closed her eyes, pressing her back against the cold metal of the hallway wall.

_What the heck just happened?_


	23. Chapter: TwentyTwo

_So here's chapter twenty-two. I am sooooooooo happy people are loving this story and I appreciate all the support I've been getting--please keep it up! Anyway, here is the newest segement. I hope you enjoy. Please review if ya do! Thankies!_

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Two**

Their relationship had never been perfect, but it had improved a lot since Lian boarded Zuko's warship. However, now, after that kiss two days ago, the teens' relationship had turned for the worse. If it was actually possible, things between them were far worse than they were before Lian came along. At least back then, they spoke to each other and acknowledged the others presence. Now, Zuko wouldn't speak or look at Lian.

It drove her crazy. It made her downright insane.

How could one single kiss make such a difference? Zuko had been the one to initiate it, so why was he now avoiding her? She could've sworn he liked it. As much as she hated to admit it, she did even though it didn't last very long. Lian didn't know why, but she did, it felt…_right_—was that the right way to describe it? It had felt so different than Sokka's kiss. Not that Sokka's kiss wasn't nice too, it was just that Zuko's seemed better and she wasn't sure why. Hadn't the kiss mean anything to him?

Not that it mattered, Zuko hated her now. No, not hate, _indifferent_. He was indifferent towards her and that was ten times worse than hatred. And that fact made her think of the dream of her mother and his mother haunt her even more. How was she supposed to help someone who pretended like she didn't exist? She knew Tsukiko and Ursa had too much faith in her, Lian had told them they had the wrong girl.

"A storm's coming." announced Uncle Iroh one afternoon from beside her as they stood at the bow of the warship.

Arching a brow, the young woman peered to him. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, I can smell it in the air." the elderly man nodded with firm certainty.

"Are you crazy, Uncle?" came Zuko's skeptical voice from behind them. He was standing on the desk too, peering through a telescope for Aang and the others flying on Appa. Uncle Iroh glanced back at his nephew, but Lian, now stone-faced, kept looking out at the ocean. "The skies are completely clear, there's not a cloud in sight!" the prince pointed out.

"True, but, like I said, I can smell it air. It's going to be coming from the North," the older male stated logically. "So I think we should around and head in another direction."

"Absolutely not!" scoffed Zuko. "We know the Avatar is heading North, so that is where we are going to be heading."

"But the safety of the crew, Prince Zuko," Iroh began to protest.

"The crew doesn't matter. The Avatar does." Zuko hissed out.

Oh, and a little afterthought. As well as ignoring Lian, the boy's personality had turned for the worst towards everyone else.

Zuko's dark yellow eyes landed on one of the crewmembers that was on the deck with them, who had dark gray hair and looked a few years younger than Uncle Iroh. The prince noticed the crewmember was glaring at him for his crude behavior. Obviously, being in a terrible mood and being…well, Zuko, the ponytailed young man stalked up the glaring man and returned the look evenly. "No one's individual safety matters to me." he growled. The older and taller man scowled.

So did Lian. Having enough of his attitude towards everyone, especially towards her, she crossed her arms over her chest and spoke to him for the first time in two days, "Nice. _Real_ nice, Zuko. Very mature." she scolded. What _was_ his problem?

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Zuko slowly glanced to her. He seethed venomously, "_No one's_ individual safety matters to me."

She stared at him in disbelief before her face hardened. It took much to offend her, but that had definitely hurt. The kiss, along with her feelings, didn't mean squat to him. It never did. He was now showing his true colors and that made her stomach queasy and her blood run cold.

Biting down on her bottom lip hard, Lian fought the uncontrollable and foolish urge to cry and glowered at the boy in front of her—she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, no one had the right to see that. Shaking her head in disgust, swallowing hard, Lian stormed past him purposely slamming into his shoulder and exited the deck.

**XXX**

Lian had discovered in previous cases that being beyond livid affected her waterbending negatively. It made it hard for her to concentrate and perform whatever skill she trying to perfect. However, she couldn't get let such emotions stop her—and over a stupid boy—especially since she now had to train herself—without sword training. If she was to become a master Waterbender and a flawless fighter, she had to learn how to clear her mind of such trivial matters and focus.

Sadly, the girl wasn't able to do such. The most she could do was the very basic of waterbending, but only because such skills were embedded into her brain now—that was a good thing, right? Yet, doing the simplest of moves without ever progressing frustrated her even more and started to become tedious for her.

Thus, the dark-haired young woman decided to take a break and draw for a while; she hadn't drawn anything for a long time, not since she had boarded Zuko's ship. So she took out her ink, paintbrush, and her portable easel. She began to paint, which seemed to calm her nerves. Nonetheless, when Lian discovered what she had been absentmindedly painting, it was no longer relaxing. She had been painting her mother and Zuko's with their elegant and smiling faces.

Seeing them staring back at her reminded her of the task they had asked her to do making her feel guilty. Then, she'd feel angry because it pertained to the firebending hot-headed prince. It always came back to him; it always came back to Zuko.

Why? Why did he have such an effect on her? His emotions were all over the place and that made her emotions erratic. If he was happy—if you could call it that—then she was. If he was sad, she seemed to feel his pain and become sad as well. And if he was angry then she was. How could one person be able to do that to her? No one had been able to before, so what made the exiled prince so special? He was just another boy. A _very_ complicated boy, but a boy nonetheless. It wasn't right nor was it fair. What happened to that carefree and laid-back girl? Where was that sarcasm and wit she had? Where was that impenetrable exterior, not being bothered by anyone or their words? She was happy when she wanted to be, she was sad when she wanted to be, she was mad when she wanted to be, and etcetera.

Crying out in frustration, Lian threw her art supplies across the room—minus the ink because she didn't want to stain anything—and childishly crossed her arms over her chest. Then, she sighed deeply and leaned her head back against her bed as she sat on her carpeted floor.

"Mom, Ursa, what am I supposed to do?" Her midnight blue optics looked up at the ceiling helplessly. "How am I supposed to help someone who keeps pushing me away? I told you I was the wrong girl for this job. Zuko can't be helped if he doesn't want to be." she said aloud, thinking that _maybe_ somehow the mothers could hear her.

Hearing nothing, not that she expected to get a response, Lian sighed again. She decided a walk would clear her head—as long as she didn't run into the source of her troubles. Raking a white hand through her black hair, the Waterbender rose to her brown booted feet and left the room, heading down the all metal hallway.

After walking for a while about the inside of the warship, Lian realized she was lost. She frowned.

It wasn't that she had a terrible sense of direction, quite the opposite, but she had not exactly gotten down the ship's layout just yet. She hadn't seen the entirety of it and had only gone to a few specific places. That being, it was natural to get lost, but that didn't make the fact that she was lost any less embarrassing.

In result of having no idea where in the ship she was, Lian stopped in the middle of the hallway. She needed to think, to retrace her steps in her mind. Except just as she started to think, she overheard voices from within the door next to her. One of them sounded like Uncle Iroh.

Being naturally curious as to what they were discussing and not believing in that silly saying that curiosity killed the cat—she wasn't even a cat—Lian got closer to the iron door and pressed her ear to it. The conversation that Uncle Iroh was having with some of the crew was surely not one she had expected.

"Zuko, determined to become a good ruler one day, demanded that he be part of the Royal War Council Meeting that was being held," Uncle Iroh began his solemn tale. "With some persuading from me, the guards allowed him entrance and permitted him to sit in on the war meeting with his father and the generals. They were discussing what their next move should be in the war. One general suggested that they sacrifice a great deal of men to bring down an Earth Kingdom town in order to penetrate it. Not being able to control himself, Zuko spoke up saying that it was wrong to slaughter such loyal men to our Nation in such a manner. Despite how right he was, he had spoken out when he had no right to, disrespecting the said general. Thus, the Fire Lord ordered that an Agni Kai was to take place. Zuko more than willingly agreed that was until he saw who he was supposed to fight. It was the general he had spoken out against yet, it had happened in the Ozai's presence in his Royal Throne Chambers. In other words in had been the Fire Lord that Zuko had disrespected so it the Fire Lord that Zuko was supposed to fight. Horrified by such, Zuko pleaded with his father to change his mind. He apologized for his insolence; he even got on his knees tears in his eyes. The Fire Lord didn't care though. If Zuko didn't fight him, he would lose his honor and be disowned. Fire Lord punished Zuko severely, burning him I looked away. His own son, his thirteen-year-old son. He had hurt his own son and banished him from the Fire Nation to find the Avatar. Only then can he return home and restore his rightful place as the heir to the throne/"

"I had always thought that the prince had received that scar in a training accident." one crewmember breathed out, aghast. "Now, it all makes sense. No wonder why he so obsessed with capturing the Avatar."

"Yes," Uncle Iroh said regrettably. "Not only that, but the Avatar represents hope for Zuko. The Avatar is his only hope to have things become normal again for him. It means everything to him."

By that point, Lian was sobbing, her hand clasped over her mouth and her back pressed up against the wall beside the door.

It took a lot to make her cry, but that story had pulled at her heartstrings just right to make her do so.

No wonder why Zuko had changed so much. Who wouldn't become detached and bitter after everything that Zuko had gone through? He had been through so much pain. He had basically lost everything. First, the young man had lost his mother. Then, his father abuses him. Next, his father kicks him out of his home, sending him on some worldwide journey to prove himself worthy. He lost his family, pride, and home. Zuko had been basically left with nothing. She had known that he was just as lost, confused, and hurting as much as she, but she had never known why until now. He was suffering. No wonder why Ursa had pleaded with Lian to save him, give him salvation claiming she was the only one who could.

Biting his bottom lip so hard that she could taste iron, Lian sniffled. She knew what she had to do. She knew all of his secrets now; it was only fair that he knew all of hers. They were both suffering. Why should they suffer alone any longer?

Maybe Tsukiko and Ursa _had _chosen the right girl.

Either way, Lian had to go to him. And that's exactly what she was going to do.

**XXX**

Like before, the girl had gotten a bit lost trying to find her way to Zuko's bedroom chambers, but that gave her enough time to think of what she was going to say and to compose herself—she still didn't want him to see her cry. Eventually, she started to recognize things and finally found the prince's room.

Once she was standing before the door, Lian had to take a deep breath to try and calm her thundering heart before knocking. She waited a moment before Zuko's cold voice answered, "Who is it?"

Swallowing hard, Lian replied, "Its Lian. I need to talk to you."

"I'm meditating. Go away." he ordered gruffly.

She frowned. "It's really important, Zuko."

"Go away, Lian."

She didn't want to plead, but he was being stubborn. Lian was going to have to push her pride aside if she wanted to get this done. "_Please, _Zuko. I _really _need to talk to you."

There was a moment of silence. Then, "…The door's open."

Inwardly, the young woman smiled and entered. The room was dark, except for the candles that Zuko was meditating with. Lian hesitantly stepped towards him, closing the door behind her.

"What? What is it that you want to tell me?" he asked, his voice low and harsh.

Exhaling deeply, Lian chewed the inside of her cheek anxiously before speaking, "I found out something about you that…I should've heard from you. But I couldn't help eavesdropping."

Narrowing his eyes, the young man peered back at her over his shoulder. "What are you blubbering about?" he said irritably.

She made a face at his coldness, but kept going, "I found out why you were banished and how you got your scar."

"…Oh…" the dark-haired boy said softly, not expecting that. He looked away, no longer sounding angry, but ashamed.

"Yes," Lian bit down at her lip, rubbing her arm. "And since I discovered a secret about you without your consent, I figured it was only fair that I share a secret of mine against my will."

Before Zuko could ask what she was talking about as he turned around on his spot on the floor, he stopped abruptly seeing that she was slipping off the top of her dress. His eyes widened and his face became hot. "L-Lian! What are you doing?!"

Just ignoring his exclaim, the Waterbender let the top of her dress hang limply on the sash at her waist. Then, she proceeded to strip, grabbing the hem of her turtleneck and pulling that up over her head revealing her top undergarments. Folding it, Lian placed the article of clothing on top of his dresser. The dark-haired adolescent faced Zuko and tucked her long bangs—that normally hid her face—behind her left ear.

The entirety of her scars were revealed.

Choking back her low self-esteem, pushing it deep down, she feigned a smile. "Well, th-this is me." she stammered.

Zuko didn't say anything, he couldn't. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. She was marked just like him. Scars, terrible scars, marred the left side of her body from just beneath her eye, down her cheek, down the side of her neck and across her collarbone to her shoulder. The rough-looking and dark pinkish wound stood out harshly against her pallor flesh. The boy knew all too well how painful burning could be, but hers was far bigger, it had to have been far worse.

_But how? When? Why? Who?_, he thought aghast.

"Wha-What happened?" Zuko finally managed to choke out.

"You know how I was banished?" she began, her voice almost a whisper. He nodded. "Well, when word got out that there was a Waterbender living in the palace, your grandfather, the Fire Lord at the time, became outraged. He issued my banishment, but before that, he wanted me to be punished. Since he was too old and didn't want to dirty his hands, he gave your father, Ozai, the task of punishing me in any way he wanted before I was to be kicked out. And _this--_" Lian placed a hand on her shoulder. "—was my punishment. I guess this was his way of saying that I didn't belong. That I don't belong anywhere. Not in the Fire Nation because I was a Waterbender and not in the Water Tribe because a Firebender's blood runs through my veins. And now…with these scars, if any one saw, I really wouldn't belong. People would run away, reject me. I'm cursed, I guess…" It was becoming harder and harder to not cry. It was so embarrassing and painful to reveal such. No one knew about her scars for a good reason—only Sokka and Katara knew.

For a long time, there was silence and it was making her more and more self-conscious. Maybe it had been a bad idea to show him her scars. They made her hideous, they isolated her from everyone, that probably included Zuko. She had just felt that it was the right thing to do. To show him that he wasn't the only one suffering from being branded. To show him that they were more alike than they knew. To show him that he wasn't alone. But from his silence, maybe that wasn't the message she had gotten across. He probably hated her now.

Suddenly, a hand feeling hot, soft, and slightly rough met her left cheek. It was hard to feel because of the scar tissue, but Lian did feel it and jumped, startled snapping her eyes open. Blue met gold and she blushed from his delicate touch and intense stare.

"Z-Zuko?" she sputtered, watching him closely.

"It makes so much sense now." he whispered, his expression unreadable.

"Wha-What makes sense?"

"Why you always seem so self-conscious and try to hide yourself behind your hair and conservative clothing."

She took aback, softly gasping. Had it really been that obvious? She had thought she was so good at hiding her shame, her insecurities. Up till now, Sokka had been the only one to figure it out, but now Zuko had and Lian didn't know how to feel about that. Maybe she was…_happy_ about it. Was that why her heart was beating so hard that she was afraid it would jump out of her ribcage and was why she felt pleasant chills running up and down her spine?

"But," His voice became husky and he smirked a little while his fingers ever-so-lightly traced her scar from cheek to her shoulder. Electricity shot through her blood causing her to shudder and take in a shaking breath. Zuko's smirk widened at her reaction. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You have no reason to hide," The boy's face leaned down to hers becoming a hairbreadth away from hers. "You're _beautiful_. Positively lovely."

Her entire face burned, her breath caught in her throat. No one, _no one_, had ever called her beautiful or lovely.

Soon, a grateful and tender smile graced her face as she gazed up at him with partially lidded eyes. "You're kind of beautiful yourself, y'know?" she whispered, leaning up towards him brushing noses.

He smiled softly and started to close the space between them, their hearts beating rapidly in their chests. Lian closed her eyes and waited for the sensation of his lips against hers, to have that wonderful feeling that she had felt two days ago.

Except…it never came. She no longer felt Zuko touching her and no longer felt his presence close.

The young woman opened her eyes slowly to see him standing away from her with a pained and angered face. His fists were clenched at his sides. Her brows furrowed. Had there been something she missed? "Zuko?" she called hesitantly, reaching out for him.

"No!" he snapped, stopping her as he stepped back further away from her. She jumped and her hand fell limp by her side. He glared at her, his stare cold, no longer holding affection for her like before. "Get out." he ordered through his teeth.

"Wha-What?" she choked out. What was going on?

"I said get out!" Zuko bellowed furiously.

Lian took aback at his sudden rage, hurt. Then, she bit her quivering bottom lip and glowered. "_Fine_. I'll leave." she spat, snatching her shirt from his dresser. "You can go screw yourself, Zuko. I'm officially fed up with your mood swings and fed up with _you_. I'm done trying to be friends…or _whatever_ with you_._" She yanked her turtleneck over her head angrily. "_I'm done._"

He scoffed, looking away. "Fine. Whatever. I don't care."

"I bet you don't. You don't about anyone but yourself."

"Why are you still here?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm leaving."

"Good. _Go_."

Scoffing in disgust, Lian slid on the top of her dress before turning and leaving. She slammed the door loudly behind her. Once she was in the hallway, her anger evaporated to be replaced with pain and grief. Choking on sobs, Lian clasped her hands over her mouth, pressed her back against the hallway wall and slid down it bringing her knees to her chest.

Little did she know, within the bedroom, Zuko had sat down against his door in defeat and regret listening to her sobs. He buried his face in his hands.


	24. Chapter: TwentyThree

_Chapter Twenty-Three, everyone! Wahoo! I can't believe I've gotten this far. Anyway, normal procedure. Thank you everone who has supported thus far, I appreciate it soooooooo much and I hope it continues. Please, enjoy and if ya do, please review!_

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Three**

Once she had stopped crying and calmed herself down, Lian made her way to the deck. Going to her room would be silly and she was never going near Zuko's room ever again, so she decided to spend some time with Uncle Iroh—he always managed to cheer her up with his contagious jovialness. Nevertheless, when she made it outside, the weather was just as bad as her mood.

Thunder clapped, lightening flashed, rain poured, and the waves were powerful and crazy. No wonder why she had had so much trouble walking to the deck—she was been swaying this and that, stumbling all over the place. Everything was chaotic and the crew was working frantically through the terrible weather.

Totally forgetting about her argument with Zuko, Lian ran out onto the deck, shielding her eyes with her arm from the harsh downpour. She went up to Uncle Iroh who was shouting instructions to the crew as Zuko was sulking in his room.

"Uncle Iroh!" she shouted to him. The rain was awfully loud.

"Lian!" he answered, spotting the girl.

"Is everyone okay!? The ship?!" Lian asked worriedly, her bangs sticking to her forehead because she was becoming soaked from head to toe like everyone else outside.

"Yes, yes! Everything and everyone is fine!" the old man answered, placing hands on her shoulders. "But I don't know for how long!"

"Is there anything I can do!?"

"See if the crew needs help!"

"Okay!"

Not needing to be told twice, Lian went off the help the crew in whatever possible. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to do. The only person who could really do anything was the helmsman as he was the one who was driving the ship. It was his job to get everyone out of the storm, everyone else had to wait it out and stay calm. Thus, all Lian could do was hold onto the ship's railing tightly, trying to keep a steady balance as the ship thrashed about in the wild tides of the ocean.

Suddenly, lightening flashed hitting the ship causing everything to go blindingly bright. Whimpering, Lian covered her head and slammed her eyes shut tightly.

Bad idea.

The last thing she remembered was lightening flashing again, a sudden pain in her head as it collided with metal, and then, falling backwards before blacking out.

**XXX**

The minute he heard the lightening and felt the tremor of his ship, Zuko shot up from his place on the floor where he was meditating and rushed out of his room. He quickly made his way to the deck only to be taken off guard by the sight before him. The storm had come on quicker than he had expected—though he didn't expect it at first.

Gritting his teeth, Zuko ran onto the deck going up to his uncle and the man he almost got into a fight with earlier—the same man he had told that he along with Lian and the rest of the crew didn't matter to him. "Where were we hit?!" questioned Zuko, yelling over the downpour.

"We're not sure yet, sir!" the man responded.

Well, they soon became sure when there came a cracking nose from above followed by a shout of fright. Whipping around, Zuko, the man, and Uncle Iroh gasped seeing the helmsman hanging onto a metal ladder for dear life. The tower that was the helm room was broken leaning sideways and looked burned from when the lightening hit it. As well, that strike had caused the helmsman to fall.

"The helmsman!" Zuko exclaimed, trying to keep his footing as the ship rocked.

Not hesitating for a second, Zuko and the crewmember he had fought with previously climbed up the ladder. The ship rocked making it difficult, but Zuko and the crewmember made their way to the dangling helmsman. The helmsman slipped and swiftly Zuko caught him before lowering him done safely to the other member of the crew. They smiled up at the prince graciously which he just nodded and smirked to. They scrambled down, the storm continued to thrash the ship about.

Zuko began shouting orders to the crew. That was until he noticed his usually calm and collected uncle looking frantic and looking around. "Uncle! What's the matter?!" Zuko inquired quizzically, not liking the old man's expression.

"Lian! Where is Lian!?" Uncle Iroh asked, his voice panicky.

"Lian…" The boy's brows furrowed. "She's on the deck?!"

"She was! I can't find her anywhere!"

Zuko paled.

"I saw her, sir!" cried the helmsman suddenly standing beside them.

"You did!? Where!? When?!" Zuko queried, fearing the worse just like his relative.

"She was by the railing before the lightening hit the ship! I think I saw her hit her head then, fall over the railing!"

"What?!"

Zuko and Uncle Iroh exchanged horrified looks.

The young man went to the railing and looked in the waters, his eyes dancing from place to place. _Where is she? Where is she? __**Where is she?!**_, Zuko thought. Horror was raking through his body making it tremble.

He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not before he apologized to her for his behavior. He did care, he really did and if he lost her now, he wouldn't be able to forgive him. He was supposed to protect her, keep his promise to her and to his mother. She had made a promise to him as well. Zuko could not lose Lian.

Suddenly, he saw a shadow in the waters and he could've sworn it was shaped like a human.

Not wasting his time in trying to figure it out, Zuko was going to take his chances. He climbed onto the railing and dove, not being able to hear his uncle's shouts.

The water was cold and harsh. He didn't care. He cared about the unconscious girl in it. His tawny-eyes, slightly stinging from the salt, rapidly looked around him. It took him moments—seemed like an eternity to him—to find Lian, but ultimately did.

She was sinking and fast.

Narrowing his eyes, Zuko swam as fast as he could towards her before she could sink anything. When reaching her, he firmly grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Then, he began his speedy swims towards the surface making sure that the unconscious girl was secure against him. It seemed like forever, he was losing air and the new weight was making it harder for him to swim.

They reached the surface and the drenched prince gasped for breath the minute they did. He looked down at the girl in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder. Her body was cold and limp against his. Her breath was low and steady. Her face was motionless and paler than usual. It broke his heart to see her looking so small and helpless. It wasn't natural. She was normally so lively and strong, he couldn't stand to see her like this. And it was only his fault, if he hadn't drove her away, if he had only protected her.

A roped ladder was thrown down to them. He climbed up and his uncle and two members of the crew helped the prince scrambled onto the deck.

"Are you two alright?!" Uncle Iroh asked in deep concerned, kneeling by his nephew and the girl cradled in his nephew's arms.

"I-I am," said Zuko breathlessly as one of the crew placed a warm blanket around his shoulders. He, however, as he sat took the blanket off him and wrapped it around Lian. She was shivering. "A-And, I-I think she is too. Just a small hit to th-the head. She's freezing, though." He wasn't as confident as he sounded though, but he felt that Lian would be alright now.

Out of nowhere, there came a loud splash before the ship. Jumping, everyone looked to see none other than Appa emerged from the hectic waters, Aang in control while everyone else in the saddle was unconscious.

"The Avatar!" Zuko cried in astonishment.

The crew and Uncle Iroh looked expectantly to him. "What do you want to do, sir?" one of the crew asked.

Zuko furrowed his brows and watched as the flying bison soar towards the skies. Then, he glanced down at Lian. He thought, he thought hard. He sighed deeply and rose to his feet, sliding his arms underneath Lian's knees and underneath her arms. He held her close, hoping that would give her more warmth. "Forget about the Avatar for now. For now, we have to think about the safety of this crew and get out of this typhoon as soon as possible." he announced boldly.

"Then, we have to head into the Eye of it." Uncle Iroh pointed out, hiding how proud he was at the boy's decision.

"All right. Let's get that done! Into the Eye of the storm!" Zuko shouted out the order. The crew immediately got into action. As that happened, the exiled royal turned to his uncle, "Do you think you can manage things out here?"

"Of course," Uncle Iroh nodded with a small smile. "Don't worry about things out here, you just worry about Lian. Take care of her."

He did not need to be told that, but Zuko nodded. He secured Lian in his arms and stepped off the deck, making it inside.

**XXX**

Since his room was the closest, that's where Zuko took Lian. She was shivering, but not as bad as she once was, which was good. Lian was still unconscious, though. He had some difficulty opening the door, but closing it was easier as all he had to do was kick it closed.

Carefully, the dark-haired male carried her over to his bed and gently laid her on it. He pulled the blankets over her tiny frame. He figured that his blankets and the previous one that was around her would lessen the tremors shaking her, to make her warmer, but that didn't seem to be the case. She was shivering and was making herself into a ball, unconsciously trying to find warmth.

Zuko frowned, wondering what else he could do for her.

Then, it came to him. _Body heat._ Firebenders were the best to provide that, but…that would mean getting into bed with her. The thought made him flustered, but it seemed to be his only choice.

Shaking off his childish embarrassment and silly pride, Zuko kicked off his boots, took off his armor and put them aside. He then, pulled back his bed's covers and slid into his bed beside Lian. His face become more flushed as that now that he was so close to her, he could get a good whiff of her. Spring rain, lavender, and strawberries. The same exact scent he had smelled on her two days ago, but now the odor of the ocean was mixed into it because of the recent incident. It was intoxicating and made his heart race. It didn't slow down when Lian snuggled up to his body, finding the warm she had been mindlessly searching for.

At first, he stiffened, but soon relaxed finding comfort in the small amount of warmth her body was giving. That and the fact that she seemed to find perfectly against him. Smiling meekly, Zuko hesitantly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She didn't seem to mind, tucking her head underneath his chin.

He peered down at her, his gaze soft and somber. "I'm sorry, Lian. I'm sorry for everything that happened. It's all my fault. I didn't mean anything that I said. I'm supposed to be protecting you, but all I keep doing is hurting you. And I'm sorry, so very sorry. If I had sucked up my pride and stopped shutting you out than this never would've happened." he whispered regrettably, holding her closer and closing his eyes. "I am so sorry, Lian…" A part of him was glad that she wasn't awake to hear, to hear him apologizing like pathetic man. Then, again, if she had been awake, he would have the satisfaction of her knowing how truly sorry he was.

The latter seemed to be the case, much to his surprise.

"It's okay…you're forgiven…" Lian's weak voice echoed in his ears.

Jumping, Zuko's eyes snapped open and he peered down at her. He was shocked to see her looking up at him through partially lidded eyes and a faint, but serene smile of her face, which was getting a bit of its color back. "Y-You were awake th-this entire time?" he stammered, blushing again.

"I've been a-awake since you g-got into bed with me." the dark-haired girl admitted, her cheeks became rosy, but not looking as embarrassed as the boy next to her.

"O-Oh…" He looked away sheepishly. His eyes slowly returned to hers, liking the way they were twinkling despite how weak she was. "…So I-I'm really forgiven?"

"Mmhm," Lian coughed a little. Then, smiled again. "But can you give me a heads up if you're gonna flip out on me before or after we kiss."

Zuko chuckled lightly. "Fair enough." he said, whispering.

He brought her closer and began to lean down. Lian smiled ever more and closed her eyes. Yet, Zuko stopped just as their lips were centimeters apart. He whispered teasingly in her ear, "I won't flip out this time." Then, he kissed her softly, capturing her bottom lip with his.

She didn't hesitate in returning the affection, but she couldn't muster enough energy to deepen the kiss. Noticing that and being satisfied with just the chaste kiss as is, since he knew how drained she was, Zuko pulled away and grinned tenderly. He gave her lips one more peck before whispering, "Now, go to sleep. You need your rest."

"Will you be here when I wake up…?" she asked, her eyes slowly closing.

"Of course." Zuko agreed, tucking her head under his chin again.

"…Thank you, Zuko…" she yawned, taking hold to his shirt. With that, she was out like a light.

He smiled and closed his eyes, too. _No, thank __**you**__, Lian…_

**XXX**

She lay awake hours later, the night being late, staring at the peacefully slumbering young man sharing his bed with her. He looked angelic compared to how he looked when he was awake yes, Lian had seen the good and kind side to him, but he looked so much more at ease when asleep—when he was awake, there was always that hidden agony and hint of loss in his eyes no matter happy he seemed.

Everything was calm and quiet on the ship being tranquil for once, but was anything but tranquil. Her stomach was doing flipflops, her heart was sounding in her ears, and she was anxiously biting down on her bottom lip. She was happy that things were good between her and Zuko again, better than good, she was also very confused and scared. She was more scared and confused than happy.

Things weren't supposed to turn out like this. She wasn't supposed to be in such a position. She was falling for him and was slowly starting to realize that whether she liked it or not. She wasn't supposed to like someone like him, someone who was trying to hurt her friends, someone from the enemy Nation. This was not how it was supposed to be.

Yet, there she was, laying next to and enveloped in the arms of Zuko, the prince of the Fire Nation, the son of the man who branded and banished her and of the man who had hurt so many others. And she had kissed him, on more than one occasion.

That was not what she had boarded his ship to do. She had joined him to finally find the answers to her questions, to the questions that had haunted her for years. Yes, she had found out that Zuko wasn't the one who had betrayed her and told the Fire Lord that she was a Waterbender, but that was just one answer to one question. There were still many others: _who_ had told the Fire Lord, who was her father, why he wasn't around his wife when Lian was being born, how and why her parents fell in love, and so on so forth. And as much as she hated to admit it, it seemed that her time on Zuko's ship had distracted her from her goal.

Her goal had always been her drive and that was why she hadn't gone back to her friends and family, but, on the other hand, she hadn't made any other kind of effort to find the rest of her answers. Recently, all her concerns had been about protecting Aang, Sokka, and Katara from Zuko, Zhao, and anyone else that tried to hurt them and capture Aang because he was the Avatar. Also, her concerns had been focused on Zuko's ever-changing moods and how they affected her, along with how he affected her in general. Her worries had all been about boys, her friends, and everything else but what he main worries had been. And that wasn't good. She was losing sight of her goals, her priorities to herself. They seemed like they were getting further and further away, further than they had ever been before. Lian couldn't have that.

_But Zuko…_

Sighing deeply, Lian reached out and touched his face, her thumb caressing it gently. Zuko stirred, but didn't awaken.

He had made a promise to her, to help her solve the puzzle of her past, to protect her. She believed him, she really did, but Zuko was so focused on his problems. Lian didn't blame him, he was bent on capturing Aang and gaining back his honor long before he had made his vow to her. She understood, but that was a big problem. If he was focused on his own problems, they put hers on the backburner until they were dealt with. Lian couldn't wait anymore, she was no longer patient. However, she did not have the heart to leave him, she knew it wouldn't be easy, especially now.

So what was she supposed to do? Her heart was torn into two: Zuko or her. Both would pain her to leave behind, leave a hole.

Nonetheless, when Lian saw Zuko smiled contently in his sleep looking like he was enjoying her caresses, she decided to not worry about it all now. It was late and she was still tired, her head still hurt. For now, the girl decided, she would just enjoy whatever time she had left with the boy beside her. Later, she could worry and figure everything out.

The sixteen-year-old girl pressed a loving kiss to his temple and shifted so her head was tucked back under his chin. She closed her eyes and breathed in the wonderful scent that was Zuko.

She'd be worried about it all later…


End file.
